Five Lost Souls
by Twivenger002
Summary: [AU's to New Moon] Edward left a heartbroken Bella in the forest, with lies, yet he left much more - he left her pregnant with quintuplets. Sadly, after Bella's death within childbirth, the young hybrids flee within an isolated place in New York. Their lives are in for a turn when their father family shows - The Cullens. What will the universe have in store for them? [Complete]
1. Preface

**Preface**

* * *

We as a family, can do so much, yet what we can't do is bring someone back from the dead; specifically a person who loved and fought for us. A person who wanted us yet die having us.

Our mother.

We as a group of siblings can go so far yet without her is tough.

Together we have bond that unbreakable yet still something felt missing, a mother and a father.

A mother we mourn.

A father that we don't know where yet know who he is.

Buy for now, we try our best to live right, within a world full of cruel. Yet what more cruel than a world people think are myths.

Vampire and werewolves.

Most importantly Hybrid Vampire-human.

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **Hello, its me, once again. I know I tried other stories yet I was very uninspired to continue, so I made a new story in which I will TRY to continue on. So without further or notice, I bring you the story Five Lost Souls.**

 **FYI: All character except 2 of the 5 (Renesmee Carlie & Edward Jacob) children are created by me and are in my control. While the rest of the characters are written and owned by Stephanie Meyer!**

 **Chapter 1 is soon to come**


	2. Chapter 1: Life & Death

**Chapter 1**

* * *

 **Bella P.O.V**

He left me alone, cold, and breakable. Not loving me was all I could hear and think about now. I feel like the universe is screwing with my life - a life I thought was perfect.

I still hear his velvety voice around me, reminding me not to be the clumsy danger-magnet person he always knew me as.

As people know that Edward Cullen and his family left me, moved away. Yet what they don't know is that we had been intimate a month before his departure and well let's say Generation Two is soon to arrive.

Pregnancy, is a scary thing that what most people say, and I agree with them. But I'm more frighten on the fact that this isn't a normal pregnancy where you have 9 months to be prepare, get the nursery, and buy cute baby clothes.

Wrong.

For me, I'm only 2 months pregnant yet look like I'm 9 months. I knew it wasn't normal.

My belly was battered with bruises and pain.

I fled Forks leaving Charlie, it was the hardest thing to do but I couldn't just tell him and all the stuff that had been going on. Way too much info for him to take in and secrets were meant to stay as secrets. The only thing that I knew to do was go find someone who can help. Edward told me about The Denali once, and so I boarded the first plane out and into the chilly world of Alaska.

Driving hours until I got to an isolated place with a structure to call home. The Denali's were shocked beyond words, yet was kind enough to help me out and they brought me into the family.

They were so kind and caring toward someone they thought they would never get alone with - humans.

They too, were vegetarian vampires, leaving them marked with golden eyes.

Carmen was very motherly like Esme was, always giving me the things I needed or want.

But the things none of them could give me was answers. They said that they had never seen anything like what I was experiencing, a new thing that was very unfamiliar. The only thing we knew by appearance was my swollen stomach and my state of health. My eyes sunken in from lack of sleep, my skin was cold and was translucent to the bones. I was losing weight by the day and the only thing I could eat, or should I say was blood.

One of them would bring me a cup of animal blood to take when they finished with their hunt. First I was reluctant to take a sip because of the taste of metal, yet the minute the crimson liquid touch my tongue it felt like sugar.

Not to mention it helped out on the baby not kicking me right near the ribs, which cracked three already.

I was laying on the couch and talking to Tanya, Kate, and Irina about babies name. I always dreamed about a baby boy with bronze hair and green eyes like Edward during his human days.

But I had to think of other names for girls incase.

"What do you think of the name for a girl, Renesmee Carlie?" I asked the girls.

They nodded in approval of the unique name. A name that combines Esme and Renee, and the middle name with Charlie and Carlisle. Then I got another name idea. "Or Alisme Lillian?"

Kate squealed in excitement as Tanya and Irena smiled. Kate then spoke up, "And if it was a boy?"

"Um, maybe Edward Jacob?" I looked at their reaction on naming a baby after the guy who left me and was a werewolf.

"Edward I don't mind but that dog name?" Irena sneered.

"Irena! It's Bella's baby, and if she want that name she should get that name for her child." Tanya told her sister, as Irene sighed in defeat.

Due to Irene debate on that name I thought of a backup name in case if I didn't like that first name. Anthony Jamett.

Carmen then walked in and gave me a quick hug before sitting down next to the excited girls in front of me. "I heard those names. They are adorable." She told me and once I thanked her.

Before I could say anything else, I felt a stabbing pain that shook my body.

They looked at me with concern as I clung on to my huge stomach and screamed in pain. Before I could say anything I was rushed into the Medical Office.

"The baby." I gasped in pain.

I felt like I was getting ripped apart. I remember getting injected with Morphine but I knew it would take awhile for the medicine to get in use. "Screw the meds. the baby need out." I screeched. I remember looking into Carmen worried eyes and her telling me that it was going to be ok.

The cold scalpel was pressed up against my stomach and a searing pain of Fire was in my skin. It has been cut.

"Oh my god." I heard all of them gasp.

I tried to look at each of them yet my vision was clouded by tears, and the black specks that made my vision wanna go black.

"What?" my voice was losing the words to speak. My brain was running through anything that was wrong with the baby.

"Bella. It seems like there is more than one babies." Kate spoke out. I took a gasp of air as I tried to digest the news.

"How many?" I asked. "Twin?" I looked at the for answer as they shook their head no.

"Quintuplets." Tanya spoke softly. My heart then raced, knowing that I was actually carrying five babies not just one.

I was going to have five kids.

"Her heart is racing." Tanya alerted, as Carmen tried to calm me down with her cool hand on my arm.

"Calm down honey. Please." She whispered to me as I lost focus on what was happening around me. I soon heard a soft cry in Kate's arm. As far as my eyes can see I saw a small figure crying and squirming.

"It's a boy." She tells me.

"Welcome to the world Edward Jacob Masen" I spoke softly. I always wanted my baby/babies to have their father last name. Suddenly Eleazar walked in.

"Oh my god. What happened?" He question with such worry in his tone as he came by to stand to his mate, Carmen.

"She's in labor, Eleazar. Also having quintuplets." Carmen told him, and once he heard the shocking news - his face went to shock and then rushed into action. He grabbed my baby boy and placed him in a warm towel, and placed him in the cot.

"Here come baby number two." Kate announced. "And it's a girl." My eyes filled with tears as I now knew that I now had a baby boy and girl.

"Alisme Lillian Masen." I cried, now that Irina took her away to be swaddle.

I want the pain to end yet I knew I had three more babies to be brought into the cruel beautiful world.

Once the third baby came out a sound of a crack was echoed in the room - my spine had finally lost it grip to the rest of my body and cracked. Pain flared up once again as I scream in agony. But the minute I heard another cry in the room I too started to cry again while saying my baby boy name, Anthony Jemett Masen.

It was like a cycle now, take baby and clean while delivery next baby. Once again I had another baby boy, and I knew he needed a name so I quickly thought and whispered very raspy since I lost my voice from screaming.

Charlie Evan Masen.

Lastly came out the tiniest baby, my baby girl. Renesmee Carlie Masen.

The minute Renesmee came out my breathing shorten out as I try to inhale for air but only a little air was filling my lungs and my vision was beyond blurry and was soon to lose. In the distant I still could hear my babies crying. Crying for me - their mother.

"I love you my babies." I whispered one last time before my consciousness fled from my eyes.

* * *

 **Tanya P.O.V**

I was over joy that now a good friend of mine for a few months was having her babies yet her life was hanging on a thread. Her heartbeat was not beating, and I knew with whatever I did it wouldn't work except change her. I bit into her neck waiting for the process of changing would happen.

But as the minute gone by, nothing happened, no movement, no pain, nothing. Except a now mother who just died.

* * *

 **Chapter 1 is finally up. Lots of details of what happened. I hope you like it so far, so please comment on what you think and follow-up on the next Update.**

* * *

 **Sneak Peek: The Masens Sibling Life in the future**


	3. Chapter 2: School

**Chapter 2**

* * *

 **40 years later**

* * *

 **Alisme P.O.V**

It was never the intentions to part away from a family that we cherished for the last 40 years. But my siblings and I wanted to go and make our own Coven - the Masen Coven.

Last month, in August we moved to Ithaca, New York, due to not aging.

It was a new start for us in a new city, which wasn't new to us at all. Moving here and there wasn't such a big deal except to my little sister, Nessie.

Tomorrow would be a new start once again, my younger siblings, Anthony and Charlie are going to be Juniors, while I was a Senior and Nessie was a sophomore - do to her looking at younger age than the rest of us.

Meanwhile E.J got his medical degrees a few year ago and is an attending at Ithaca Medical City Hospital ( _made up hospital.)_

"Family meeting everyone." E.J shouted as I was with Nessie helping her get her backpack organize, while the boys were in the game room playing video games.

Everyone rushed into the living room. I sat next to E.J and Nessie was always next to me, and the rest were across from us.

"Ok. Tomorrow we have our day set. Allie, you are a Senior, while Charlie and Tony are Juniors, and Nessie you are sophomore got it?" He looked at us as we nodded.

"Ok good. Remember the story, I am going to act as your uncle who took you in since your parent died in a car accident, and Charlie and Tony are twins while the girls are the oldest or youngest." After we got our info down for tomorrow.

We had a quick dinner that Tony made. He was very passionate about cooking, so he make dinner every night then.

Once done with dinner we watched a movie and got ready for bed.

After I took my shower I decided to check on Nessie, for some reason she was always the one with more nightmare than anyone else.

I checked her emotions and it was actually calm.

Thank god.

* * *

 **The next day**

* * *

"Hurry up you two. We need to get going." I shouted as I grabbed my purse and backpack.

"I don't want to be late because of you two idiots won't get up early." I sighed very frustrated. Luckily it was only us four in the house, cause E.J had to go in early to work. Charlie and Tony finally walked down the stair presentable and grabbed a granola bar on the counter and the four of us walked into Tony's Black Porsche. He decided to drive and Charlie was in the passenger seat while me and Nessie were in the back. We drove quite quickly and got to school less than 10 minutes.

William Peak High.

We looked out of the window and noticed most of the students were looking at our car.

"You guys ready?" I asked.

"Yea, I guess." Charlie mumbled and we grabbed our stuff and walked out of the car. People looked at as in awe which was still awkward for us.

We passed by a group of kids with golden eyes and perfect skin. They too were looking at us.

One was a bronze hair colored, honey colored hair, a black spiked overly excited girl, a blonde beauty, and a very muscular man. For some reason, he looked exactly like E.J. Then it hit me, those people were the people that were basically family, especially the bronze colored hair guy was actually our father. Before we got schedules I pulled everyone to the backside of the building to talk to them.

"Did you guys see the golden eyes kids?"

They nodded. Charlie spoke up.

"The blonde one was gorgeous and the muscle dude, looks like he took steroids." I hit him in the back of the head.

"No freakin shit. Anyway, those "students" are actually our aunts and uncle, and the bronze hair guy is our biological father. The Cullen's." Everyone gasped. We knew about them since the Denali talked about them to us during the years.

"Oh my god." I heard Nessie try to take it in.

It was silent for a while before we snapped out of shock and we made are way back to the front and noticed are alleged "family" was gone. We got to the front office, to get our schedules.

"Hi. We're the Masen's. Here to pick up schedules." The front last looked at us and smiled.

"Here you go." She sweetly said.

I handed everyone their sheet and noticed Charlie emotion were a little disturbed. "What wrong Charlie?" I asked.

"Ugh. That front lady person thought I and Tony were cute." He shuttered. Tony gagged a little while I rolled my eyes. Boys, so immature.

"Ok. Finally got that out of the way. Check your schedule." I told. Turns out we only had Gym together.

We said are goodbyes and left to class.

* * *

 **Background:**

Edward Jacob (E.J) Masen

Bronze hair with golden eyes

Gift: Healing Powers & Shield

Alisme Lillian Masen

Dirty blonde hair with golden eyes

Gift: Manipulate emotions & Shield

Anthony Jemett Masen

Brown Hair with golden eyes

Gift: Teleportation & Shield

Charlie Evan Masen

Brown hair with Golden eyes

Gift: Read Minds & Shield

Renesmee Carlie Masen

Brown hair with Golden eyes

Gift: Future Vision & Shield

* * *

 **Thank you for reading Chapter 2. To be honest i know it really isn't the greatest chapter, but I will do better next time.**

 **Please comment on what you think.**

* * *

 **Sneak peak:** Class Time and E.J point of view


	4. Chapter 3: Relisation

**Chapter 3**

* * *

 **Renesmee P.O.V**

I just found my first period class, English. I caught the teacher eyes, as I walked over to her desk. "Hi, I'm Renesmee Masen, but call me Nessie please. I'm new here, so here's my slip." I told her as I handed her the paper.

"Oh, yes. Well why don't you have a seat next to ." She pointed me to the middle seating area where a girl was doodling on her page looking down and not noticing.

"Oh ok." I felt the tension of bloodlust and I knew I had to calm down. I took a quick inhale and kept it in. I walked over to the table and placed my binder on the table, and once I sat down the girl finally looked at me and smile.

"Hi." She whispered and I smiled also.

"Hi, back. I'm Nessie, the new student as you can tell." I chuckled a little trying to avoid the awkwardness I dreaded.

"Oh, right. Renesmee Masen. But Nessie right?" She asked. I nodded as she quickly shook my hand. "I'm Gretchen, by the way."

"Nice to meet you. So what today lesson?" I quickly asked trying to catch up on what was the lesson plan that was placed in today class.

"Reading Shakespeare." Her voice showing the tone of annoyed by the topic. "It's kinda boring."

I knew what she meant, it was Shakespeare, the time of drama in plays with romance. Even though I loved that type of genre it got boring at times.

Before I could say anything more, a redhead high-heel girl, came over. "Hi, I'm Clarissa, you must be Renezme Masen." I nodded even though she pronounce my name wrong.

"Well hi. So your a Masen. Are you by chance related to Charlie and Tony Masen?"

"Yes. They are my brothers."

"Oh goodie. So do you think one of them is interested in dating at the moment?" She didn't even have a decency to be kind but ask about my sibling, and couldn't be discreet about her question, just straight out.

"I doubt it."

I don't think she liked that answer cause I saw her face went to disappoint then to anger, yet she still try to smile.

"Oh. But still tell them about me, Clarissa Davis. And why don't you sit at my lunch table today. I can tell we have a lot to discuss."

"No thanks." I told her. Again she looked angry but she just walked away and sat in the front with her friend.

After class, I was going to my locker to get my Geometry textbook. I heard many people talking about me and my siblings, which was very annoying.

And so I knew that gossips has spread like wildfire, right before noon.

After a Geometry, Science and Choir it was time for lunch. Luckily all the grades had lunch together, so I got into the lunchroom quickly, for my food, found an empty table in the back by the window and sat down. I took a bit of my salad as my siblings came into appearance.

They sat down around me and started rambling.

"I have 3 classes with our Uncle." Tony says.

"Which Uncle?" We asked.

"Emmett."

"Wow. I have Alice and Jasper in History." Charlie says. "And they looked at me weird when the teacher called out my last name."

"No kidding, Charlie. That's dad real last name." Alisme sighed. "Anyway, How was class."

"Ok." Everyone reply together.

Suddenly the Cullen's walked in and looked at us and sat down to a table next to us. They kept glancing at us during the whole lunch period, so we kept quiet and just ate. After lunch I finished my day off with History, Spanish and Gym with the rest of my siblings. And of course somehow fate always has to make the Cullen be in gym with us.

I think when we get home we need a emergency meeting.

* * *

E.J P.O.V

I had to leave early to get to the hospital - Ithaca Medical City Hospital. I parked my Mercedes, and walked into the front office.

"Hi. I'm Edward Masen. New Chief of General Surgery." I shook the lady hand across from the desk. She looked to be in her mid-40's with dark brown curly hair.

"Oh yes. . Here, I'll direct you to your office, you are next to ." Once those words came out of her mouth, I froze up a little.

Was she talking about a Cullen, like in the Cullen. The Cullen's as in my father family?

"You ok, Doctor?" She asked me a little concern. I must have daze off a little. I nodded quickly and she lead me through a set of hallways, into the elevator, another set of hallways again and a medium size office room only with a dark brown table in the corner. "I know it's not much, but you can personalize it soon. Well I let you settle in and get ready to work." She smiled once again and walked out of the office leaving me there alone.

I knew I shouldn't focus on the office yet I noticed that so much dust was on the table and bookshelf.

Ugh, I need to clean up soon, but first I need to get to seeing patients.

Luckily when walking to get to my office awhile ago, I noticed the hospital map through my peripheral vision and somehow memorized the map already. So basically I knew where everything was.

I dropped off my briefcase, and made my way out quickly and into the nearest elevator to the Emergency Room.

It was not that busy today, so I made my way up the nurse station and the minute a blonde hair nuss saw me she quickly put on her lipstick and winked at me - ew.

"Hi. . Heard you were new here." Her voice was perky yet sounded so fake. I looked at her and nodded.

"Yes. My First day."

"Oh, might I show you around soon?" She was so hopefully that I would said yes to her offer.

"No, I know my way through the tour last week." I tried to get her off my case, with the flirtatious comments. She frowned slightly, and looked back at her computer.

"Ok. Well trauma coming in a few minute, get ready." Her voice flatten out and she didn't bother to look up no more. I put on my gown and glove and waited for the ambulance to be pulled up. I noticed from far away the ambulance was soon to pull up.

"Edward? What are you doing here?" I heard a smooth deep voice. I look back and now the young blonde man looked apawed. "Oh sorry, I thought you were my son." He chuckled as he stood next to me.

"Oh, don't worry about it." I told him as I gave my hand out for him to shake. "I'm E.J. Masen." I smiled. I didn't want to tell him my name or else it would ring some alarm bells in his head, and question me about it; since I have his "son" name, last name, and of course look like him.

"Oh, I'm Carlisle Cullen." His smile was genuine, but before we could say anything else's, the ambulance pulled up and we were on our way to get the patient. Suddenly it dawn on me, did he say Cullen. As in Cullen or is my brain playing trick on me. I didn't have time to think about if he was my father family, cause I had to advert my attention to my patient health.

"30 year old Male, GSW to the chest, prefuse bleeding, and been unstable." One of the paramedic called out. They wheeled him into an empty trauma room and we began to work together in saving the man life.

But in the back of my mind, I kept thinking: What happen he's related to my father; Edward Cullen.

* * *

 **Thank you for reading Chapter 3. I hope you like it so far. I know I didn't update in awhile; with school starting and everything. But will try to get working on Chapter 4 soon. So catch on the new update soon.**

* * *

 **Sneak peak:** Will be Edward P.O.V


	5. Chapter 4: Family Meeting

**Chapter 4**

* * *

 **Edward P.O.V  
**  
This everlasting life is going to be the death of me. It has been 40 years since I left my love, my Bella. She was my life, but now I threw away my life. I regret that decision everyday, and I question why I did it. But somehow, in the back of my head, I knew it was for the best.

She needed her life away from me, a monster who can snap any minute and take her in with the blood I crave. I now imagine just her life now, she probably is married, having a family of her own looking around at her accomplishment. Sometime I wonder if she remembered me, but I knew it was not best to think about the 'what if' so much.

My love, would now be 58.

I snapped out of my thoughts and focus on class. English, was torture for me, not because of the lesson yet memories of Bella love with literature and reading was to much, yet still I had to endure it. It was my living hell, my penece in a world that is like forever for me.

Suddenly a gorgeous dirty blonde haired girl walked into class, and I felt my bloodlust sky rocket, it was like the same smell of Bella's blood, and not to mention she looked like Bella a little.

Then it just hit me, she was the mysterious girl from this morning and during lunch. Turn out she had 3 other younger siblings, who were in Junior and Sophomore. Well, that was the only info I got, except most of them are quiet, I only glance at them in the morning during lunch but they were like shielding themselves that I couldn't really see.

Which freaked me out, cause I was the one who should have great eyesight considering being a vampire, yet now that I couldn't get a good glimpse of them - was shocking. Also, no mental thoughts were common from them.

It was like a nightmare, or maybe the world just treating me like hell so that all I could see was Bella in everything.

According to , her name was Alisme. She sat in front of me, which only was like warning in how my bloodlust was close to wanting the blood. I held my breath and once the bell rang for dismiss I rushed out not bothering if I looked like a fool. Turns out my family had gym with Alisme's and the rest of her sibling, and I finally got a good glimpse of them. The Youngest, girl, was like a mirror reflection on Bella which made my dead heartache, and the other two boys were close looking like Bella, yet more like me.

Once class ended, I met up with the rest of my siblings by the parking lot.

"Damn, you see the new kids." Emmett whispered. "That one kid, Anthony, he know about sport, I mean damn."

We all nodded.

"I know, and not to mention the girl, Alisme has good fashion taste. Ohh… I hope we become friends." Alice giggled. We looked at her like what? Why does she mean "hope" can't she just see from her visions.

"Alice? What do you mean?" Her husband, Jasper asked.

She looked at him and then us.

"I don't know. I never got a vision of what would happen with any of them, I tried, during lunch." She mumbled and we gasped a little. Nothing could block her vision except werewolves.

"We better talk to Carlisle, tonight." Jasper voice was concerned, giving us all the emotion of worry also. Before we could get into the car, the four mysterious siblings walked out of the school, glancing at us one last time, smiled, and walked over to their car.

"Oh my god. They have a Porsche? Rich kids." Rosalie rolled her eyes.

"Rose. We are like rich kids too." I mumbled, she looked at me and rolled her eyes once again and got into Emmett's Jeep. We looked back at the kids once again as they pulled out of the parking lot, and into the empty road. We then got into the car and drove back home.

5 hours later...

We waited around the dining room table waiting for Carlisle appearance after his day of work at the hospital. Esme contacted him an hour ago, about a emergency family meeting, so he quickly finished off his last shift and headed home.

The dining room was eerie silent as we waited, looking at each other, the wooden table, or the ground.

Suddenly the back door open and walked in Carlisle. He put his briefcase behind his chair and sat down at the head of the table.

"I see we have things to discuss?" He question and we all nodded, except for Esme. "Ok. Let's get started then. Edward?"

I took a sigh of unneeded breath, and started to explain things to him. "During school today, a group of new kids, four, came. For some reason they look different then the rest of the students in that school. I don't know what is it, but it's different." Carlisle was in dept of what I told him, until he became to talk.

"Edward, it's new student. They probably moved here, nothing new-" He says, but Alice interrupted him.

"But Carlisle, we have reason on why they're strange then others. Edward can't read ANY of their thoughts." She emphasized 'any.'

Carlisle looked at me once again.

"Is that true Edward? You can't read any of their thoughts." I nodded.

"It's like Bella all over again." I whispered. I choked up on the word of my love. Bella. My Bella. "And Alice couldn't even have any vision of any of them also." I added and he snapped him head to Alice who was being comforted by Jasper.

"What's going on, Carlisle? It's like the universe hate us. I lost my best friend and now my vision is being impaired by - I don't know what!" She wailed, as she buried her head in her hands.

"Oh Alice, please don't be sad." Esme tried to comfort her by rubbing her back. "The universe don't hate us, it's just unfair that's all."

I suddenly caught Carlisle's thoughts. Something happened at the hospital. "Carlisle? What happened?" I whispered. Everyone turn their attention back to him.

"Well, today there was this new doctor, came in. He looked exactly like you Edward. I thought he was you, which freaked me out."

"Oh?" Esme looked worried now.

"It's nothing Esme, darling. It's just his name hit me." Before Carlisle could say more, Emmett jumped into the intense conversation.

"Wait, new kid… new doctor? Maybe they are related." Emmett concluded as he smiled, to his connection. But please, everyone thought that already once Carlisle said his news.

"No shit Emmett." Rosalie smacked Emmett back of his head as he wince.

"Rose, language!" Esme scolded her. But I don't think Rose cared that much. "What was the doctor name, honey." Esme now asked her husband.

"Masen." He slowly said and everyone gasped. It had to be a coincident. It had to be. It just had too…

* * *

 **Thank you for reading Chapter 4. Please add a review, on what you think. Watch out for the next new update soon.**

* * *

 **Sneak peak: Masen family bonding.**


	6. Chapter 5: Bonding

**Chapter 5**

* * *

 **Renesmee P.O.V**

We gathered around the living room discussing our day to E.J, it was quite a shocker to know that he met our alleged grandfather. It was silent then on, Tony was reading up on cookbooks for new recipes, E.J was in his office catching up on research, Alisme and Charlie was up on the third floor in the studio.

We were always passionate about music so we got a built-in studio to record songs. I went my way up the stairs to hear the sound of a keyboard playing. I went into my room, sat on the ground; my back to the bed and opened up my History textbook.

Halfway through, a soft knock came, and I looked up. "Come in." I whispered. Charlie's head popped in. "You busy?" He questioned.

"Not now anyway." I looked down at my opens textbook. "But, what's up?"

"Oh, we were thinking of doing some family baking now. Thought you would wanna join. Were making sugar cookies." He grinned like a child on Christmas Day. "Or you to busy…wait. They already sign you homework?" He looked at my open textbook.

I nodded. Yet I think I needed a distraction from reading. Reading all about the Renaissance period. "Yea. I mean we joined during the school year. Anyway, I think I'll join, I need a breather." I closed my textbook, placed it on my bed and walked out of my room, downstair and into the kitchen to see the rest of my siblings behind Tony, putting aprons on. Allie then handed me an apron as I tied it around me, and stood next to her.

"Ok. Everyone wash their hands." Tony alerted us as we made our way to the sink. Somehow, E.J accidentally flicked water on Tony and a whole splashing water war erupted.

Somehow we matured, and stopped, cleanup and got the ingredients and set up to bake.

* * *

The minute Tony got the cookies out of the oven, Charlie who was very impatient took a cookie from the tray, took a bite, somehow screeched like a girl, and dropped the cookie back on the tray. "Shit! That's hot!" He wince, as we all rolled our eyes at him.

"Of course it is Sherlock! It just came out of the oven. Ever heard of being patient?" Allie hit Charlie's arm.

"Oh whatever." Charlie grumbled and picked up the cookie once again and took a bite. "Oh my gawd. That's so good!" He took a few more bites, until his cookie was gone.

After we had the delicious treat, we scattered to our separate quarter, until the Moon was up and everyone decided to turn in for the night. Yet here I was, can't sleep and thinking about mum.

My mum. Isabella Marie Swan.

* * *

 **Thank you for reading Chapter 5. It's a short chapter, and is not the best chapter I did; in my opinion. It was a filler chapter.**

 **Anyway… please add a review, on what you think. Watch out for the next new update soon.**

* * *

 **Sneak peak: one of the Masen sibling's nightmare**


	7. Chapter 6: Nightmare

**Chapter 6**

* * *

 **Renesmee P.O.V**

" _Mama?" I whispered as I looked at myself in the mirror. Only showing the reflection of a younger me, close to the age of 4. Yet the mirror that always was in Eleazar's office was now in the flowery meadow. The same meadow Mama always talked about when I and the rest of my sibling was in her I stare in the mirror for awhile until a bright light would be stowed upon, and Mama would walk out of that light._

 _She was always gorgeous._

 _Her flowy dark brown hair, pink cheeks, and dark brown eyes, her dress was a coral blue. She walked over to me and placed a gentle hand on my shoulder and whispered my name. "Renesmee…"_

 _Somehow that scene fade and now I was an standing on a uneven patch of ground. Mama was not near me no more and I hated that. I smelled a faint smell of blood around me. I look around and just let the fear fill me. My siblings, E.J, Allie, Tony, and Charlie surround me with their blood drench body._

 _Dead and lifeless._

 _I crumple to the floor and cry. The people I loved would die, or is dead now._

 _I placed my hand on Charlie's arm. I cried and cried letting cold shivers to let it take over my body - yet I didn't care._

 _Suddenly, the same bright light would show up and stepped out, Mama and Papa._

 _My Papa, Edward Cullen._

 _They held hand together, and they walked over to me, and Mama kneeled down next to me, and her face was disapproval. Her once warm hand was now ice cold when it touched my cheeks._

" _You killed me, Renesmee." She whispered._

 _I tried to let the words sink in yet as my heartbeat fasten, and my breath shorten, I looked at her if she was crazy._

" _What?" I croaked?_

 _She stood back up and step back next to Papa. Her eyes were turning pitch black now._

" _Did you not hear your mother?" Edward growled. I always wanted to call him he looked very angry. His eyes too was pitch black, "You. You and your sibling. Killed my lover. You! Her own child." He sneered._

 _I started to cry more._

" _Mama?" I whispered. "Did I kill you?"_

 _She looked at Papa, and looked at me once again. "Yes, Renesmee. You and your siblings. You my own children. I don't think I want to call you guys 'mine' It's just you children. I never want to be your mother." Her hated words were stabbing me to the chest._

 _I looked around at my siblings. Suddenly a few more people walked out, The Cullen's._

 _They all gave me a death glare and stood next to my parents._

" _You killed my best friend!" Alice shrieked._

" _You killed our little sister." Emmett and Jasper shouted._

" _I thought, children were innocence and loving. You proved that wrong." Rosalie couldn't even look at me._

" _You killed our daughter. You and your type." Esme sobbed into Carlisle's chest as he gave me a glare of 'look what you done.'_

 _I knew their words were true. I somehow didn't blame my sibling, yet only me. I was the last one to be born and now Mama gone._

 _I hysterically sobbed into Charlie's chest._

" _I'm sorry." I mumbled. Yet I knew that no mercy was going to be upon me._

" _You deserve death, the way your kind deserve." Mama stepped closer to me once again, showing her eyes with rage._

 _I knew what I deserve._

 _I closed my eyes one last time and knew Hell was awaiting for me._

* * *

I jerked up trying to catch my breath, as I try to not think about the nightmare. The same nightmare that plagued me almost every night. It always go right then wrong with people hating me - specifically Mama, Edward, and the Cullen.

I looked at my nightstand to see the bright green light of my alarm clock, blinking 4:57 in the morning.

I knew that after every nightmare I couldn't really go back to sleep so I occupy my mind with something else.

This time I felt like a nice warm drink would soothe me down. I quietly got out of bedroom, and trying not to make too much noise to wake anybody up I walked down the dark hallway, with only a small nightlight by the side.

I went downstair, and turn the light to dim in the kitchen.

I grabbed a pack of Earl Grey tea, and got my water boiling.

I heard some shuffling upstair, and tried not to hitch my breath.

Slow footsteps came down the staircase and walked in Allie.

"I thought I heard noises down here." She yawned. "You awake this early, Ness?" She questioned me as she took a seat in the bar stool and leaned against the countertop.

I nodded, "Yup. Can't sleep." I told her as I turn my back to get the hot water in the mug.

"Oh, why?" I poured the hot liquid into the mug.

"No reason." I quickly told her, as I knew I didn't want to bother her with my nightmare. She raised me an eyebrow and sighed.

"You're lying."

"I'm not."

"Yes you are. Didn't you forget I can feel your emotions?" Crap, I forgot about her damn power. I never could get anything past her, not even the boys when they do something stupid. "Now, since we got that cleared up. I ask again, why are you up this early? Nightmare?" She bombarded me with questions.

She knew me so well to know it was nightmares.

I nodded. I took a seat next to her on the bar stool and looked down at the steamy cup of tea.

"Every night. That dream, Allie. We all died. And me seeing that it just…" I felt the tears building up in my eyes. "You, Tony, Charlie, E.J, just died in front of me and I didn't know what to do, I felt so helpless. And do you know what the worst part is?"

I looked at her eye to eye, and I also knew she wanted to cry along with me. "Now that we see everything within Mama, the Cullens at school, work or whatever, they somehow show up to haunt my dream." I started to bawl. I wanted every emotion I had to just break free and leave.

"Ness, I know, and I'm sorry that I, or the boys can't help you. But know, those dreams our just dreams they aren't real." She grabbed my hand and gave a squeeze.

"It's just a dream." She tell me once again.

I took a sip of the tea to maybe calm me down. "Yea, I guess." I noticed the Sun was peeking out from the window. "Were we talking this much? What time is it?"

"6:10 in the morning." Wow, we really talked that much.

"Guess we have to get ready for school soon?" I chuckled.

"Yea. School." She smile at me as we stood up and she gave me a hug before we made our way upstair to prepare for the day.

* * *

 **Thank you for reading Chapter 6. I hope you enjoy the chapter. Please review and keep a lookout for the next chapter!**

* * *

 **Sneak peak: Lunch with the Cullen**


	8. Chapter 7: Lunch

**Chapter 7**

* * *

 **Alisme (Allie) P.O.V**

After a quite long talk with Ness, we had to get ready for another day. A long day of school.

My class passed by slowly, leaving me alone during the time in each class.

Finally once my European History class ended I rushed out and went into the large lunchroom and into the line to get food.

I got some stuff on my tray for me and my siblings, payed and walked off sitting at our usual spot, for the past weeks.

The table next to the Cullen.

Out of the crowd I saw my sibling walking over and sitting themselves down. "Here's a hotdog for Charlie, a bag of potato chip for Tony, and carrot stick and ranch for Ness." I passed it out to them and picked up my sliced apple and took a bite out of them.

"Anything happened today?" I questioned. they shook their head no and we decided it have a quiet lunch. Being new for the past week, we kept our head down and try not to be to involved in school gossip or rumors. Well most of them were about us so…

Suddenly Ness tense up a little and we all looked at her. "Oh gosh…" she mumbled and we looked her with the anxiety look we always gave her when she got a vision.

"Alice coming over in a minute… to invite us over to eat lunch with the rest of them." We all suck in a breath.

Lunch with the Cullen?

I sent a wave of calm around the table so we wouldn't be so frigid of emotions.

"Why?" I questioned.

"Because… According to Carlisle, he want them to know us." Charlie bud in, he obvious read her mind. We groan in protest yet shut-up quickly since we saw Alice skip over to us.

"Hi, guys. I was wondering if you guys want to join my family and I for lunch." She smiled. We knew we had to accept or else it would look bad on us. So we nodded, and scoot our chair over to their table.

* * *

 **Alice P.O.V**

After that intense family meeting we had with Carlisle, he wanted us to know more about them.

They were one strange humans, like Bella. Oh Bella, my best friend had been gone for so long and I miss her.

The whole family miss her, admit Rosalie did too, she regretted being rude and bitchy toward Bella.

And Edward, my poor brother would lock himself in his bedroom after school, listening to Debussy. But he wouldn't be if we didn't leave her. I rolled my eyes and walked over to the Masen's table.

"Hi, guys. I was wondering if you guys want to join my family and I for lunch." I gave them a comforting smile and they nodded.

Soon or later my family came through the lunch room getting few glances from the students. They looked at the Masen's sibling, smile a little and sat down.

"Well, this is my siblings. Jasper, Rosalie, Emmett and Edward." I pointed to each of them.

"We know Alice." Charlie chuckled. "I have a class with you and Jasper." She chuckled.

"Yea. And I have 3 classes with Emmett." Anthony added in. "And Alisme has a class with Edward."

Oh silly me… how could I forget.

"Well, then. Seem like we know each other, except you." I pointed to the littlest one of the Masen. "What's your name?" She had dark brown curls and somehow she looked like Bella.

Stop thinking about that I thought and Edward gave me a look.

"My name Renesmee but people call me Ness, or Nessie."

It was quiet then, they nibbled on their food as me and my family tried to chew the dirt tasting food, ew.

It was getting awkward, and I was thinking of how Carlisle plan was a bad idea.

"Um… so what interest you?" Edward spoke out. Wow, he shook me and the rest of us, he talked to them.

We were scared to or no… we didn't know what to say to them and he just jumped in.

"Well, I love to read. Mostly historic things." Nessie says. Which gain the attention of my husband, Jasper.

"I design my own video games." Charlie says proudly.

"I do a lot cooking/baking. Yet love to do anything with music." Anthony says while chewing on a potato chip.

"I deal with cars." Alisme smiled and Rosalie quickly looks up from her untouch tray of food.

"You do?" The gleam in her eyes showed excited.

Alisme nodded.

"Yea, I'm working on a Bugatti car, Chiron." Rose gasped.

"No way. The newest edition." She scoot her chair closer to Alisme and they started rambling on cars.

I now looked over to Emmett who was talking to Charlie about video game design. While Jasper was now talked with Nessie about the Civil War. I looked over to Edward who was talking to Anthony. I decided to talk with them.

"Beethoven's… very classic." I bud in. "So Anthony, who your favorite classic? Edward love Debussy and Mozart." Edward rolled his eyes at me.

"Oh, I do too love Debussy. Yet when I'm not in the classic; me and the rest of my siblings make our own music. We made a band actually… and have practice which is tonight." He chuckled as he rambled on. "Oh and beside, please call me Tony, I like that way better than Anthony, to formal."

Before we knew it, the lunch bell rang and we went our separate way to class, telling them we would meet up with them during Gym.

Today actually, wasn't that bad as we all thought. We just made some new friends.

* * *

 **Thank you for reading Chapter 7. Those two coven finally met during lunch… yay! I hope you enjoy the chapter. Please review and keep a lookout for the next chapter!**

* * *

 **Sneak peak: Gym class & invites**


	9. Chapter 8: Invites

**Chapter 8**

* * *

 **Edward P.O.V**

I was really dreading about having the Masen's sit with us during lunch. Yet once we somehow got to know each other, it wasn't that bad than I thought it would be. Who knew that us, Cullen kids had many things in common with them. Me especially with Tony - Anthony.

The minute my Spanish class ended I met my sibling in the hallway, and we walked into the gym area. Me, Jasper and Emmett met up with Charlie and Tony in the locker room.

"Hey guys…" Emmett boomed.

Charlie waved as he put on his gym shirt. "So, you ready to play dodgeball?" Tony called out as he slammed his locker shut.

"Hell yah!" Emmett slapped him on the back. We got out of the locker room to see the girls talking by the corner. We walked over. "So, you girls ready for us to beat you?" He chuckled but Rose glared at him so he quickly shut up.

"Oh whatever, just for your information Emmett. You might win this but we will win the world." Alisme commented and the girls high five her and they walked away.

We shook it off, and went to the other side of the gym. Trying to use our restraint with our strength yet somehow the girls won.

Emmett was whining about it, as we changed back into our normal clothes. We once again met the girls, and walked out of the gym into the parking lot. "Oh my god, you guys have to come visit us. Maybe tomorrow." Alice squealed. And everyone freeze.

Human? At our house? Oh no… not what just happened with Bella… oh no.

Rose was the first one to snap out of it and nodded with Alice. "You guys should really come." We were shook by how Rose reacted. She's usually butthead with Alice about humans - especially during the time Bella came over. And here she is now letting human come? Wow.

The siblings looked at each other and shrugged. "We have to ask our Uncle." Tony spoke up, "But I think he'll let us, and might even come." He smiled.

"Oh, of course." Alice gave each of them her phone number, and so they thanked her and left.

* * *

 **Thank you for reading Chapter 8. Sorry if I didn't update in awhile, but life, you know… I know it's a very short chapter but I couldn't think of anything else to put in the story. I hope you enjoy the chapter. Please review and keep a lookout for the next chapter!**

* * *

 **Sneak peak: Visiting the Cullen's**


	10. Chapter 9: Visiting

**Chapter 9**

* * *

Renesmee P.O.V

Dad.

Pops.

Daddy.

Father.

Papa.

None of those words is what I would EVER use to say about Edward Cullen. Seeing him today, again wasn't the greatest feeling, especially when Alice invited me and my sibling over to eat with them. To be honest; I was freaking out. Nervousness, anxious, and somewhat a sense of comfort.

How can I feel comfort. I mean I'm talking to the appositely Cullen's. My mum so called family.

Everyone was nice, and warming towards us which shocked us. We were expecting an interrogation. I made mental notes that Rosalie was like a sweet diva, Emmett was like a giddy 5 year old seeing Santa, when talking about video game with my brother. Jasper, well who knew the guy who attacked mum on her 18th birthday was chilled and not uptight. We had things in common with me, the love to read and History. Well duh! He served in the Civil War, lastly was Alice and Edward. Alice was truly a pixie, a very hyper one and Edward, he's mutual or maybe more than mutual when talking with my other brother about music.

Maybe I'm not that shock during lunch, but the thing that got me was, Alice, inviting us to come over, to their house.

We looked at each other not knowing what to say, luckily Tony snapped out of it quickly and told them that we would think about it.

But to me - personally, it was no thinking about it. I wouldn't go. It was bad enough to see them at school yet to know them like personally is too much. I would never go. Never.

' _Renesmee. Stop with the never thing.'_ Charlie gave me a sharp glance from his thoughts to me. I quickly looked away from his glance and looked at the ground. We soon said goodbye and walked to our car. Tony drived while Charlie sat in the passenger seat while Allie and I sat in the back. It was silent during that time, no sound was made from any of us, only the sound of the tires on the road. Yet the minute we got out of the parking lot and into the deserted main road, I spoke out for the first time.

"I don't think we should go." I whispered. Charlie turned and looked at me while Allie gave me a glance, yet Tony kept his eyes on the road. But I knew he wanted to turn back and look at me and say something.

"Nessie." Allie whispered.

"I do mean it, guys. They are the people who left mom. Why would we go to a place of their to only get more resent for them. Let it be right? And don't disturb?"

"I truly don't know." Tony says. "I mean, it's sudden and everything. But still, they were nice enough to talk to us today, and nice enough to know us."

"Nice? Tony! Nice? What are you saying? You want to go?" I sneered, as I felt the sting of warm tears in my eyes. I looked at Charlie and Allie now.

"What about you two?" I eyed them back and forth.

"I don't know." Both of them says. Allie looked out the window and I sigh. Great, when they say 'I don't know' it's mean maybe, yes. It's like the nicer of way of putting someone down who says no or wanting it without the word yes. Still, I didn't know if it was like a yes from them. No vision came to me of going to the Cullen's. So it's true, the I don't know.

"I know you two want to go. I see it in your eyes" I sighed. They didn't bother to look at me. "Ignorance is always the key with you two when you don't wanna say something to me." I added and still silence once again.

"Fine I get it. It's the time where we all ignore the girl who get visions, the annoying one. Let just see what E.J think, when he get home in 30 minute." I told them. From a very quick vision a second ago I saw E.J coming home early.

"Ok." They all just say to me, and yet the sound of silent filled the gap between the distance of our conversation or argument. I somehow prayed that E.J would take my side on this disagreement and say that we wouldn't go, please.

I noticed from the corner of my eyes that Charlie stole a glance from me and shook his head, meaning one thing - he probably read my mind.

* * *

E.J would be home in 5 minute, while everyone now was sitting and waiting in the living room. The minute the front door open I stood up and looked him in the eyes. "The three stooges want to go to the Cullen." The three of them rolled their eyes at me when I told E.J.

"Hello to you too, Little Sister." He sat down on the couch now. "And about the invitation, Nessie. I think we should go."

"What?" I shouted. I wanted him to say no I needed him on my side. Those three would listen to him since he was the oldest.

"Nessie -" he tired to speak to me again but I couldn't take the anger building up in me once again.

"Don't 'Nessie me' E.J. How! How can you agree with them. Are you siding with them? Ganging up on me? I see how it is. Gang up on the littlest one." I shouted.

"No we are not. We need a fresh start Nessie." Allie tried to send me calming waves. It helped a little yet anger was still building in me.

"What is a fresh start Allie? Saying hello to the family that left our mother? He left her. He told her he didn't love her. He left her. He left her and us. He left. He ran off like a coward."

"That was 40 years ago." Charlie stood up and stood next to E.J.

I furrowed my brows. "Did you forget that he made freakin love with her and left or are you blinded by the sparkly vampires that can or shouldn't be our family. The family, me, E.J, Allie, Tony and you Charlie. That is the only family including the Denali's. That's all. Not them, ok? Not them."

"You know you are acting like a brat right now." Charlie whispered and I glared at him. "Who said we can't expand, beside they seem nice. They probably regret leaving. You can tell by Edward. He looks so sad especially with his thoughts." He shivered.

"He miss her and regret what he did. He want closure but don't know what to do."

"He can't! Cause Bella! Our Mum is dead. She's gone." I forced it out of my mouth and they took a step away from me. I could see tears forming in their eyes. "Sorry. Anger washed over me." I quickly said regretting what I said.

"No Nessie. That wasn't anger that was just rude and disrespectful." E.J shouted at me. I hate when he shouts at me. Now as tears falls from my eyes, I didn't bother to wipe them away. "Go to your room." He points upstair and I obeyed him by running up the stairs.

Once in my room I just started bawling into my pillow. _I'm so stupid!_ How could I bring mum in this argument. I shouldn't have. I brought grief in my sibling eyes.

 _What the hell is wrong with me._ I brought the sensitive topic to us in an argument that I was losing battle of. Shit. Crap. Fuck.

The grief that we mourned a lot on our birthday, cause it was her death day. _December 21._

 _Mum?_ I thought once again. _I'm sorry. I'm sorry for being a jerk. A bitch or whatever. I shouldn't have said that. I'm sorry._ I cried some more until a knock was at my door.

"What?" I mumbled in my pillow, still letting tears fall from my eyes and staining the pillows.

"Can I come in?" E.J voice says.

"I guess." I sat up and wiped the tears always with my sleeves. He walked in and gave a slight smile, by pressing his lip together. He sat on my bed and looked at me.

"You know what you said was a shock to us, Nessie."

"I know. I regret it. I'm sorry."

"I know you are, Charlie saw your thoughts the minute you went to your room and Allie felt your emotions." I look down at my crossed legs.

"I'm disappointed in you. But I know anger was talking, not you. Sorry I shouted." I nodded.

"What's my punishment?" I quietly asked. E.J usually gave us punishment since being the oldest and taking that role as like a Mum.

 _Oh mum._

"No punishment - this time." I looked up at him shocked.

"What?"

"No punishment. I know you didn't mean it. But I don't want you to say that no more, the grief is only for that day." _Death day._

"Ok, but I know there's a catch to it, isn't it?" I smirked. I suddenly knew what he was abou to say. "Fine, I guess I'll be nice when go see the Cullen next week. I'll try."

He smile at me as he hugged me now, "thank you." He says.

* * *

 **One week later**

* * *

Today the day. The day we would come over to the Cullen house. This past week wasn't bad to be honest. I guess my hormone was out of wack to say those things. Cause now, the Cullen sat with us during lunch and talked to us much more.

Huge turning point.

I was in the bedroom fixing my hair, into curls. Once I was done, I grabbed a small purse and left to go downstair, to see everyone near the front door. "Ready?" E.J asked.

We all nodded.

We decided to take the SUV, instead the other cars, wanting it a to fit everyone.

Alice was very ecstatic to know we would meet the rest of the family so she sent us the address as we followed down the curvy road into the isolated area that was covered by evergreens. Once we got there, we got out took a few intake of nature air and walked up the steps and rang the doorbell.

The door opened and reveal a young man with blond hair neatly combed. "Hello." He says and his eyes went straight to E.J.

" ?" He questioned. "How are you here?"

I tried to suppress a laugh so hard, who knew the doctor was a little shock.

"Oh, hello . I'm their Uncle, and um I didn't want them to go alone, so I decided to drop them off." E.J says. But I knew he would stay.

"Oh, I'm sorry, how rude of me. Come on in, it must be chilly out there. And why don't you stay ." He stood aside as we walked in. E.J shrugged.

I couldn't help but gasp to see how spacious it was.

"Oh, what a gorgeous home, . Very spacious and airy." I smiled at him. Being nice right?

"Oh thank you, please call me Carlisle. I'm a coworker with your uncle." He pat E.J shoulder.

"Oh, ok. I'm Renesmee, but many people call me Nessie or Ness. Either one." I gave my hand out as he shook it. Ice cold but wasn't that cold to me.

"Oh, how rude am I to not to introduce you to my other niece and nephews." E.J says. I knew he wanted to say brothers and sister, but couldn't. We still had to put up an act. "This is Anthony, or you can call him Tony, next to him is Charlie, and lastly is Alisme, but you can call her Allie." He point to each of them.

"Oh how nice to meet you." He shook each of their hand. "Now, why don't I introduce you to my family now." He led us upstair.

On our way up, Charlie thought to me: _thank you for being nice._

I rolled my eyes at him, as we made it up the stair and saw the rest of Carlisle's family.

The minute they saw us, they tried not to gasp but we all could here it, and they all looked at E.J.

We didn't think to react much, not drawing attention. "Well, you all know my kids, except for you . This is Edward, Alice, Jasper, Rosalie and Emmett." He says.

"Oh Carlisle, don't be too formal please call me E.J." Carlisle nodded in understanding and directed to his wife - the beautiful women with Caramel colored locks of hair.

"This is my life, Esme." He smiled as he wrapped an arm around her waist.

"Oh what pleasure to meet you, ." we all shook her hand.

"Oh please, since we now go by first name bases, call me Esme." We too all nodded. It was a little silent now. "Well since dinner ready, why don't we go to the dining room." She directed us. At the table was like a feast, it was a fixture of food, from corn to roasted chicken and cranberry sauce to much more.

"Esme, you did all this? We didn't mean to cause you any trouble. We should have brought something." Tony says as he sat down next to me and Alisme next to me.

"Oh no worry dear, it was no trouble." She smiled as she passed out the plate to everyone. "Now eat up." Everyone got some things on their plate as we took a bite.

"This is delicious Esme." Tony gasped. "I love how you use rosemary in the chicken, it fit perfectly." He was going on like the chef he was.

"Oh thank you, I'm glad you enjoy it. How you know so much, about cooking Tony? You cook?" She asked.

He nodded as he took another bite of chicken. I looked around to see all of the Cullen eating very small tiny pieces of the food. I knew they had to throw it up soon. I knew because when we were little and lived with the Denali, I accidently forced ice cream into Garrett's mouth and soon or later he threw it up and told me that vampire couldn't digest, and that it taste like dirt.

Once done, with our food, beside the still leftover food on all of the Cullen plate, we decided to help bring out the dishes into the kitchen and help out with cleaning.

"You guys didn't eat much." Allie says as she looked at the Cullen.

"Oh we ate here and there when Esme was cooking. Got full." Edward quick says and they all nodded in agreement with him.

We didn't want to question more, letting it slide, only this time.

We grabbed a few plates and directed into the kitchen and into the kitchen sink, until Esme stopped us.

"You shouldn't worry about those, dears. As the host family we will take care of it. Why don't you go into the living room and watch TV before dessert is served." She told us and by her facial expression we couldn't say no. So we left it as is, and walked in to the living room.

 _That was awkward._ Charlie thought to us and we all nodded.

Suddenly we heard whispering in the kitchen. But we could hear every word they were saying - them not knowing. Only if they knew.

* * *

We heard so much commotion in there with their so called 'whispers'. They were discussing on how E.J looked exactly like Edward, no vision Alice couldn't see us, Edward still can't read our minds, and how now that Jasper couldn't see or control our emotions. We tried so hard not to laugh so we held it in, with Allie help by sending us calming waves.

Soon they came out, while Esme carried in a stunning looking cake. "Wow." We all gasped.

"The cake is stunning." Tony complimented her once again as she smiled.

"Thank you once again. It's, chocolate, hope it's ok." She cut the cake and gave us each a slice. I was about to eat when I noticed Charlie going stiff and trying to steady his hand with the plate.

I looked at the Cullen's to see if they noticed Charlie's behavior, yet they were busy getting the cake they wouldn't eat from Esme, and my sibling were to into the cake.

I put down my cake on the coffee table and luckily I did, cause I got pull into the vision. I snapped out of it, and gasped. Everyone looked at me. Oh crap. Before I can explain anything, I shouted, "No Charlie!"

* * *

 **Thank you for reading Chapter 9. Wow, it's a long chapter. Finally they come to see the Cullen's, but what did Nessie see and will happen? Who knows? Until the next chapter… lol. I hope you enjoy the chapter. Please review and keep a lookout for the next chapter!**

* * *

 **Sneak peak: Nessie vision and what will happen**


	11. Chapter 10: What We Are

**Chapter 10**

* * *

 **Renesmee P.O.V**

 _Charlie can't take much of Edward trying go figure things out. Charlie lose it, shouting "Stop trying to read our minds."_

He was going to expose our secret. A secret we kept for the last 40 years. Oh crap. His body just gone rigid a little and I stiffen waiting for something to happen. Before anything could happen I shouted "No Charlie!" I knocked him on the ground leaving the sound of a tud.

* * *

 **Jasper P.O.V**

You know what's more frustrating than ever. Is to know that your power; yes my Pathokinesis power can't even affect or feel the emotions of the very strange Masen's.

The feeling from my love, Alice and Edward is mostly frustrated and mostly pain from Edward.

He has left his love for 40 years, because of me! Because of my lack of control with blood. I kinda know how he feels yet not really. I don't know how he does it, standing here without the urge just to run back to his mate.

If I had to do that to Alice I don't think I would last, I would be running to her the next day, not in 40 years. Never.

Edward gave me a glance and I looked away. He read my mind, and he must feel more pain now. What the HELL is wrong with me.

Suddenly, I and the rest of us heard Nessie scream, "No Charlie!" Before I knew it, she knocked him on the ground with the tud I usually heard when wrestling with Emmett.

Again, what the hell was that?!

The other Masen's stood up abruptly and looked over at the other two. Something was off, truly off. _What happen_ I asked Edward through thought.

He shrugged and we turn back to the Masen once again. Before me, Charlie eyes darken and left marks of cracks around his eyes as he snarled.

Supernatural? Yes! I believe it, I mean look at us, we're damn vampires.

"Calm down, Charlie." Alisme whispered. She concentrated as she kept staring at Charlie. Somehow, Tony pushed Nessie out of the way and behind his back, taking stance.

"What's going on?" Emmett finally spoke up for once as he let his hand drop off Rose's waist.

Charlie quickly snap his head at Emmett then to Edward.

"Stop trying to read our minds." He gritted his teeth. And everyone from my family looked shocked as they quickly look over to Charlie then to Edward every few seconds.

I think Edward paled a little bit more than normal, "You know?" He whispered.

"That your vampires? Yes. That you have powers? Yes." Charlie quickly answered and somehow, he calmed down, and his eye went back to normal from golden eyes once again.

Golden eyes? How could we miss that?

"I think we should sit down and talk this out." Carlisle stood out with his father figure tone. The Masen's nodded as they walked back over to the couch.

"We're truly sorry about that, Carlisle. It's just that our brother here is well… how do I say this a mind reader too." Allie spoke out.

They gasped once again.

"Mind reader?" Carlisle questioned.

Charlie nodded as he looked ashamed, as he sat in between E.J and Nessie. "Yea. I am."

Nothing was said again. Nothing, it's was pure silent. "When you were angry, well I think you were, why did your eyes go black, and cracks line was shown around it, why?" I questioned.

"It's because, anytime I or any of my siblings or um Uncle get angry or in a situation where we feel threatened, our body take over which cause our eyes to go black like coal, and with cracks." Charlie spoke out calmly once again. They were resistant on the word "Uncle".

I think Edward sense it also, or he just read my thoughts. "Why were you reluctant to the word Uncle."

They looked at each other quietly and nodded.

"Because, I'm not their uncle, I'm their brother." E.J says. We looked at him shocked. He was their brother, oh shit…?

It was silent once again. The silent can probably kill me once again. Let my undead body go dead once again. Dead!

"Brother? Oh my." Esme gasped. They all looked at E.J and nodded.

"Are you guys quintuplets, or…" Emmett asked yet he more like squealed. Weird guy, I tell you. Very weird.

"We are, we just try to blend in that's all." Tony spoke out this time as he tried to smile yet turn into a smirk.

"What exactly are you guys?" Carlisle asked. Of course he would ask, he always wanted to know things, the learner.

"We're hybrids." Nessie quietly says.

Woah what? Hybrid? Of what? I'm so confused. Edward gave me a glance, and he nodded. I think I speak for everyone on behalf of my family that we were all very, CONFUSE!

"Hybrid of what?" I asked.

"Vampire-human."

* * *

 **Thank you for reading Chapter 10. The Cullen's know what they are. Yet do they want to know the full story. What do you think? Should they have the right to know it's Bella and Edward kids? Please review and keep a lookout for the next chapter!**

* * *

 **Sneak peak: Aftermath of news**


	12. Chapter 11: Knowing is All It Took

**Chapter 11**

* * *

 **3 weeks later**

* * *

 **Charlie P.O.V**

It has been week since since we told the Cullen's that my family and I were hybrids. Many questions were being asked, and we tried to answer questions with E.J knowledge when he tested us during the years.

We told them certain things, our age, birthday, and powers, yet the one thing we left out was our biological parents - Bella and Edward.

Weeks like I said… the weeks where somehow our perspective on the Cullen changed. We bonded together, had moments together, like a family would. A family that been loved for years yet only within a month or two.

My siblings loved the relationship they have with the Cullen's, I was more shocked with Renesmee. She was the one who quickly oppose the Cullen's right then and there, yet now she bonded so well, with Jasper the most. While the rest of my siblings - Tony had Esme with cooking, E.J had Carlisle with medicine and science, Allie had Rose and Alice with fashion, and I with Emmett about sports and video games.

We felt all connected. Very. And today is October 31, Halloween. Somehow Alice had that idea, for a mini Halloween party. Don't get me wrong, I love party, but the thing is she MADE US DRESS UP! Seriously do I look I need to dress up.

A boy stuck in 17 year old body who's acutely 40 year old need to be dress up.

No! No! No, way!

Yet here I am, upstair in my bedroom dress up as a Mario from the video I kept playing last week, _Super Mario Bros._ The idea came when I and Tony were racing it out, and Alice came in and saw us and the idea just popped in her head.

She wanted me to be Mario and my "twin" Tony be Luigi.

You think I'm complaining, please next door to my room I can hear Tony muttering cuss words and whining since he had to put on the costume.

Meanwhile, the girls across the room were squealing so much. They were going on and on about their costume. Nessie was gonna be a Teen Devil, while Allie was gonna be a an Angel. See the connect there, yup..?!

And speaking of E.J, he seriously thought he would get out of it with extra shift at the hospital until Alice called in for Carlisle and E.J that they were off that night. So he got stuck being a mad scientist. Yea, it fit right?

So after a few hours of complaining from the boys after school, and the girls fixing our makeup, we used Tony's transporting power instead of wasting time of driving. We got their quickly, and before we could say hello, you could here Alice squealing, with glee.

"Oh my god! You guys look so great!" She jumped up and down from the porch. The girls went in, so they could see the rest of the other costumes.

Alice and Jasper paired together as them being Tinkerbell and Peter Pan. Edward was a lion, which really wasn't that much of a costume - only a lion ear headband. Emmett was a football player and Rose was his cheerleader. And finally was Carlisle and Esme. It was kinda of an inside joke, them dressing up as the stereotypical vampires.

It was funny to laugh at. Very funny.

Even though no trick-or-treaters came their, they still decked out the house with festivities. Cobweb hanged around, with orange and black streamer and lighting. It would win for being the best if it was in a family neighborhood.

We started playing games like charade Halloween theme, and games that somehow me or Nessie would win. It was fun to know you won yet I felt bad for not letting the other win. But who care.

The night had gone fast, in a blink of an eye. And it was already November 1st. Wow. I looked around the room, to see my siblings in each corner of the couches and was in deep sleep.

My eyes too were now getting drowsy, I took one last sip of the punch and put the cup on the coffee table.

"Tired, Charlie?" A voice behind me asked. I turn my head to see Edward there.

"A little." I rubbed my eyes, as walked away for a few second and came back with few blankets. He placed each on them on my siblings and the last one was for me.

"Thanks." I smiled.

"No problem." It was quiet for a second.

"Listen, I'm sorry if I was out of control a few weeks ago, I truly am, I just. The feeling is like-"

"Getting hit with so many bullets yet the bullets is like thoughts. I know man, I truly do." I chuckled a little as a smile crept on his face.

"Like I said, I'm sorry. Truly am." He place a hand on my shoulder.

"I know, Charlie, I know. I think I would do the same. I would too, it's hard for mind readers like us." I smile.

"Tell me about it…"

"You know, you remind me of someone I used to know."

 _Oh really?_ I thought. Very interesting. I wanted to know more.

"Oh really? How so. If it's ok, please tell me more."

I knew he wanted to blush, I don't need Jasper or Allie power to know he wanted to blush with love, but behind his eyes were the shadow of sadness. Oh I think I know who he is talking about - my _mum._

"She was the love of my life. My life."

"Oh." Was all I could see. Part of me wanted to know more about mum, yet the other half wanted to let it be at rest and try to not to expose some details if he tell. I mean he's our father, yet I just don't know if me and my siblings are ready to say anything. But I have a feeling that things our getting suspicious to the Cullen's. We need to do something fast.

"I don't want to intrude into your love personal life. But I truly do wanna know more, if that's ok."

"Curious I see." He chuckled. "It's ok, I think it's ready to tell someone that's not family. Well, I mean you are like family to us, but you know…"

I stopped him, I seriously thought he wou rambling about his comment.

"Well her name was Isabella, Bella she liked to be called." My heart kinda broke a little. My mum name. A name I cherished yet it broke all my siblings heart. She died giving us life. _Oh mum…_

"She was the light of my life like I said. Truly was. She was always so selfless." _Selfless she was, very. She probably was the most selfless person known to man._ "Isabella Marie Swan. Wow, saying that now, it bring joy, you know. Her full name."

"Well, I met her 40 years ago, she moved with her father Charlie Swan. Forks, Washington. Same name like you, coincident I think." Oh, He must be my grandfather. Close one… "Very kind of a man, yet intimidating sometime. But he never scared me, hell, I was a vampire. But still I kept the act as human as always and acted scared - a little. Anyway, I saw her first time during lunch, it was strange."

 _Strange?_ I thought.

"How so?"

"I couldn't read her mind like you guys. Which annoy me to hell. But yea, couldn't read her mind. I never thought I would be in a state of panic a little. Fear, panic, confusion, and curious at the same time. Poor Jasper probably felt everything, I felt.

After that, I had Biology class with her, and somehow, I don't know if it was fate or what I had an empty seat next to her, and , our Bio teacher sat her next to me. I don't think I was more uncomfortable in my life for 104 years I never felt so much blood thirst for her blood. It was known as my singer, La tua cantante. It was so hard, I think back on it now, I was rude that day. Not saying hi or anything to her, and leaving so abruptly when the bell rang. I felt so bad for her when I left so quick, her heart jumped a little.

After a few weeks, I did introduce myself to her, awkward was all I could say. Bella was a danger magnet for sure. Somehow one of the classmate car was driving to fast and slide on ice, it was about to hit her. I saved her, almost exposing the truth, vampire. Boy was she suspicious like ever, she was always curious. I think after that I was very distant to her, which I didn't like, never did, and never will.

Somehow we reconnected at dinner at this restaurant. Well, before that I saved her once again. I don't know what will happen if I didn't follow her, yet that sound stalkerish but I had to, it was like a connection. She was in Port Angeles, some guys were circling her and their thoughts were no pleasant ride, I wanted to rip their head apart. I saved her. During the restaurant I told her about my mind reading. She was calm yet she still blushed.

Somehow during the time of weeks, we fell in love, the first kiss, the time she figured out that me and my family were vampires, she meet the family some time, they loved her, but Rose was having a hard time accepting her."

Him telling me about mum just made me wanna smile yet at the same time I tense a few time when's things felt bad, leaving mum at danger. Yet I knew there was more to come.

"I took her to my family baseball game, let's just say things didn't go well. A couple of nomads vampires. I never been so scared for her safety, cause one of them - James." He shudder at that name. "He's a tracker, he wanted Bella. Something gone wrong, when we trying to redirect his track, Bella met him at a Ballet studio in Arizona. When Alice told me she was gone I was doubting that vampire could have a heart attack. When I got there she was bleeding a little, her blood exposure called me but I had to think of the consequences, and I let that rage go to James. Somehow during that process he got to her, bite her. Luckily with Carlisle help, I got the venom out of her system. During the hospital, I wanted to leave her, for her protection." I took a small intake of breath, he wanted to leave mum in the very beginning.

"But with her convincing I stayed, our love was strong. Yet things turn bad during the time of her birthday. Months after James's attack. It was her birthday, September 13. Alice wanted a party and she somehow agreed to it. I think she was more force then asked for. During the party she got a paper cut and Jasper attacked her. But before he reached her, I got ahold of him. A fight broke out, ugly ones. One that will be in my mind yet not the blame. I don't blame Jasper, it's not his fault, bloodlust took ahold of him, natural instinct. After that, I had to make a choice with the relationship between Bella and I. Human-vampire relationship, is so very rare, and I couldn't risk it so I had to do what I had to do.

 **[upcoming part wasn't in books/movies. This part is AU's]**

I met her up at night in her bedroom, she was in tears, and I hated that. Things led to another with comforting her, sex happen. I never felt so much connection, love between us that night yet consequences had it course. That morning she had bruises and marks on her arms. I felt so disgusted by my lack of control. I felt like a true monster. I left to think things again."

I looked him in the eyes, I saw the glistening tears in his eyes yet no tear dare to fall, it just linger in his eyes. The time he told me I went through a emotion of roller-coaster.

"The next few days, I knew what I had to do. Leave. I brought her into the woods and walked along the trailed path. I told her things I regret, I truly do. And so I left. And here I am, 40 years later. I sometime wonder how she is. I wonder what her life is now. Yet I knew if I do, only regret would happen." He finally telling me andsigh greatly.

Listening to how sad he felt during those time made me sad also. I now understand why he left, it was to protect her. I was, we were wrong on his reason to leave. It wasn't because he didn't love her, he loved her so much to give her up, to protect her from a life full of danger. But who knew danger was already with her, when she was pregnant with us. I now thought about if Edward put the pieces together, the connection, the looks of why us boys looked like him, the last name, our species of hybrid. I look in his mind, and I couldn't contain laughing a little. His thoughts were to know if my siblings and I were somehow related to him, about his human life. If his descendant happened, like a 5th generation cousin or something. Oh Edward, only if you knew we were closer than that.

"The reason I told you this, is because your gratitudes toward apologizes are so much like her. Always apologizing." I heard him say. I yawned once again. I pulled the blanket to my chest. And laid on the pillow. "Sleepy now, I see." He chuckled.

"Yea. Goodnight." I lastly said.

"Oh ok. Goodnight." He stood up and walked out of the room before turning off the lights.

* * *

 **Thank you for reading Chapter 11. Wow Halloween but so much info on Edward and Bella relationship. Please review and keep a lookout for the next chapter!**

* * *

 **Sneak peak:** Certain vampires will come


	13. Chapter 12: Denali's

**Chapter 12**

* * *

 **Tony P.O.V**

Today is one of those school day that is like boring and shitless. I never felt so bored in my life. I was stuck in my fourth period class - World History.

I need the subject by hand for years now and listening to teachers talk about it almost every year again, every lesson by lesson just made me wanna go crazy.

The minute the bell rang, I sprinted out of the class and into the lunchroom. The room was quickly filled with students going to tables, lunch-line or leaning against walls. I got to our table, the Cullen and ours. We pulled both our table together so we could move a lot easier and not act like a tight table. I put my binder on the table spot where I would sit. I got into the lunch line and got a tray of food.

Mash potato, fried chicken, the usual unhealthy food. I never liked the food, Hell I was a chef and I knew good food. This food would taste like dirt like the Cullen's would say.

I paid quickly and went to the table and saw the rest of the table filled. I sat in my seat, between Emmett and Charlie.

Emmett gave me a look with disgust, as he saw the food on my tray. "Dude, how can you eat that, it taste like dirt!" He exclaimed.

I shrugged. "I truly don't know Em, it's just I eat so I don't get hungry." I took a bite of the chicken and gagged, as I spit it out of my napkin, stood up and tossed the napkin away and back to the table. "You know, you are right, the chicken taste like dirt." I pointed to the bitten chicken.

"Oh please! He's complaining since he want the fancy good food, ." Charlie chuckled and grabbed the plate of chicken off my tray and took a bite. By his expression, he knew it tasted like dirt.

He put the chicken back on my tray and quickly rinsed his mouth with water. "Your right, it's rancid!"

So during the time of lunch we made our plan that the Cullen would come over and hang around the house today. At our house. They came a few time and would compliment our house. Saying it was lovely and spacious also. Before we knew it, the bell rang for our fifth period to come.

Within hours of boredom once again. School ended as everyone crammed their way out of the building. Only to anticipate a Saturday the next day. I got out and met my siblings at our car.

"Well we will see you guys, in a few hour?" Allie asked. They nodded.

"Yeah, we're gonna go hunt first, for some grizzly!" Emmett jumped up and down flexing his muscle. Rose rolled her eyes at her immature husband and pulled him into the car.

"See you guys soon." Alice waved off.

* * *

 **Renesmee P.O.V**

Thank the lord! I feel so blessed to know it was Friday, finally! This week felt so long. I walked past the living room to see, Charlie and Tony going over a homework they wanted to finish before the weekend came. Wow, they were doing homework on a Friday afternoon, that's shocking. Allie was in the garage fixing up some cars, and E.J came home earlier today saying it was a slow day and they let him leave. He was in the dining room filling out some paperwork.

I went into the kitchen and looked through the fridge for snacks. I found a small bottle of deer blood. We left some emergency blood in the fridge in case of extreme thirst. Now that I thought about it, my throat burned painfully, now. Maybe I need it now. I poured it out in a cup, and took some droplet of natural sweetner into my cup. The sweetner made it extra tasty in my opinion. I took a gulp of the drink and sighed.

Oh sweet tasting blood. I quickly gulped it down, washed the cup and went upstair to catch up on some reading.

An hour later, the Cullen came and hung out with us. We decided to have a BBQ night outside on the backyard patio. Tony was grilling while Esme helped out with the sides. We were preparing the picnic table when I was flashed into a vision.

 _The Denali coven were coming and minutes away._

The minute I got out of the vision, I put the pitcher of lemonade on the table and put my shield up so Charlie wouldn't read my thoughts. I wanted it to be a surprise for them, we didn't see the Denali for awhile so it would be a nice change to see them. I went inside, quickly asked if anything need help - acting natural.

Everything was done and food was on the table. Before we could say grace I knew the Denali were finally here. I excused myself for a second and went to the front of the house to greet them.

I put my shield around them and I, so the rest of them couldn't here.

"Oh my god! You're here!" I squealed as I rushed over and gave each of them a hug.

"Well we wanted it to be a surprise." Tanya smiled.

"Surprise it was, I finally got the vision minutes before you came." I chuckled.

"Well, where everyone?" Garrett asked. He was excited to see Charlie. He connected well with him.

"Oh they are in the backyard eating, with some guests. Well more like family." I smiled.

"Oh, family guest. Who?" Laurent asked, as he wrapped an arm around Irina.

"The Cullen's." I quietly said and they gasped.

"The Cullen, you say?" Eleazar spoke up for the first time. I nodded. I'm praying their reaction isn't going to be bad.

Before I knew it, Carmen embraced me.

"Oh bebé, I'm so happy for you. You meet them and everything ok? Oh I never knew this day would come. We're happy for you, truly am. So happy." She smile.

"Oh thank you Carmen. I appreciate it, so much. I know what Edward did was wrong yet it's the past."

"Did you guys tell them, that your his and Bella children?" Kate asked.

"No, not yet. We want too, but just not quite ready yet." She nodded understandingly before hugging me once again.

"Now, let go back, I think they are ready to see you guys. Oh but first please don't think of anything to do with us with Bella please, for the sake of Edward not knowing yet." They all nodded. We walked into the house and into the back.

"Guess who came guys!" I smiled. My siblings jumped up abruptly and ran to hug them. I looked over at the Cullen's to see their shock expression.

* * *

 **Carlisle P.O.V**

The minute my friends from Alaska walked through the door, my jaw dropped. Did the Masen knew the Denali's. But how? When? Wait what? I never been so flustered or shock in my life.

After the initial shock, I walked to Eleazar, and patted his back. "Good to see you old friend." I smiled.

"Same to you." He smiled.

They sat down at the table, and Jasper finally spoke up. "How do you guys know each other?"

E.J spoke up first, "old friends, mom and dad knew them, so yea. They kinda raised us after um our parent were gone." He slowly said.

Hmm… interesting. Very interesting.

I looked at Edward and he nodded from my thoughts. "So why are you guys here? Not that I don't love it, but why? Is everything ok?" Allie asked.

"Oh yes, nothing wrong." Kate smiled and looked at Garrett. "Well we are here to stay for a few months, because of you guys birthday." Alice squealed.

"Right, their birthday next month. We need a party planning now." She jumped up and down. With the help of Allie and Jasper power to calm her down, she sat back down again and smile.

"We need a place to stay, so we will stay at a hotel nearby." Carmen says.

"Oh no need, you are like family to us, so you can stay at our house". Esme smirks. Her generously showed. It was the reason I fell in love with her.

"Or us." Nessie says. Carmen smiled warmly.

"Also because me and Garrett are getting married." She showed out her hand which had a stunning silver ring.

Everyone clapped in glee and the sound of congratulations came. "We need to plan." Allie and Alice said, as they pulled Kate into the house. Those two were practically like twin when it came to fashion, and planning.

I came over to Garrett patted his back and told him that he was very lucky to have Kate. He found his mate.

* * *

 **Thank you for reading Chapter 12. So the Denali came. What trouble might be caused. Will the secret come out? What do you think?**

 **Please review and keep a lookout for the next chapter!**

* * *

 **Sneak peak: Wedding**


	14. Chapter 13: A Wedding To Remember

**Chapter 13**

* * *

 **3rd Person P.O.V**

Weeks of planning and complaining about Alice and Allie plans for the wedding. The day finally came, the day for the special couple. A wedding day to be known for Kate and Garrett.

People situated themselves on the wooden flowery benches, as they waited for the bride to make her appearance. Eleazar would walk Kate down the aisle soon or later, leaving Carmen next to Esme talking about gardening. Other covens that knew the Denali well were there celebrating the day, with them.

Few of the special people were not waiting, no they were with the bride. Rosalie, Tanya, and Irina were her bridesmaids. Garrett had his guys also, Emmett, Laurent, and Charlie.

It was close to 3 in the afternoon when in the quiet isolated area by the Cullen's house that the sound of music E.J was playing on a guitar was ringing through the air. While Tony took his place on the microphone and sung a special song while everyone stood up and looked over to see Kate walking down the aisle. Only if she could blush, she would. She felt so much like a blushing bride.

 _Not sure if you know this  
But when we first met  
I got so nervous  
I couldn't speak  
In that very moment I found the one and  
My life had found its missing piece  
So as long as I live I'll love you  
Will have and hold you  
You look so beautiful in white  
And from now to my very last breath  
This day I'll cherish  
You look so beautiful in white  
Tonight_

Tony sang fluently, and if any full vampire could cry they could. It was a beautiful song that matched the couple perfectly. It was true, Kate looked beautiful in her white silk wedding dress with embroidered silver flowers on the bottom of the dress. A gorgeous dress for a girl with beauty in her eyes.

Once the made it to the altar, the minister who was Jasper - who got licensed years ago. Said a few words and soon vows were exchange. The vows that showed love and promise between two people. Two people who were committed to love and honor. The love that would last them till eternity - which meant forever for immortals.

* * *

During the time of vows were exchange things from the second row where the Masen's sibling sat. Things felt unnatural for them. They didn't know if the Cullen's, the rest of Denali's or the other guests would noticed but something felt strange. Stranger than normal.

Renesmee first felt like someone was watching them. Her vision didn't sense anything but the feel. She looked at the Cullen's first and they looked normal and not tense, and the Denali across from them were smiling with glee. She looked next to her to see her sibling tense.

"Guys… did you…" She whispered.

"Yea. The feeling." E.J finished her sentence. Before they could say anything more, Alice looked back to them.

"Is everything ok guys?" They nodded quickly and Alice turn back without further questions.

"Keep watch in case." E.J said once again, as they looked up again, they saw Charlie tense also. He nodded in their direction. He must of heard what was going on in their thoughts.

The moment finally happened, the kiss to seal the deal. Like they always say, _you may kiss the bride._

Everyone stood up and cheered.

But still the uneasy feeling for the Masen's siblings was still with them.

* * *

Some soft jazz music played in the background as everyone was with someone talking about something. The Masen's were sitting at the far corner table for certain reason. Not that they didn't want to, they wanted to be on with the festivity to, to be happy with Kate yet the feeling was still with them.

Allie (Alisme) looked around the table and notice something or someone in the far back in the forest.

"What the hell is that?" She nudge Nessie.

Nessie looked up and saw a shadow hiding around the tree. "Guys, what is that?" The boys turn around and saw the figure. They stood and took a stance in front of the girls. What ever the shadow was, it didn't look like it wanted to celebrate and be friends. No, it was like the shadow of evil.

"Should we get the Cullen's?" Allie asked in thoughts, Charlie shook his head no. "Don't they are having fun. We'll deal with it." He answered. The boys walked away from the table slowly and raced out of the tent into the forest.

Meanwhile the girls sat back down and waited, waited for their brothers to come back soon, before anyone could notice. Someone voice echoed in the background. They looked up, "You sure you guys are ok? I mean you look like if a ghost showed up." They chuckled not not act awkward.

They quickly said no. "No Alice, it's just, um were hungry right?" Nessie looked at Allie and she nodded frantically.

"Oh, there's a lot more food, since you guys only eat." Alice giggled. "Anyway, after that how about you come and dance with us." They nodded once again and Alice walked away not noticing that the three boys were gone.

* * *

In the forest, E.J, Charlie and Tony ran their fastest trying to catch the shadow, that kept moving further away from where they first saw it.

"It's getting away!" Tony shouted, as he tried to run faster, than his limit.

"Quiet down! You don't want the others to hear us and wonder do you?" Charlie whispered-shout at his brother. E.J was ahead of them wanting to catch the unknown shadow. Well, the three boys wanted to catch the unknown shadow, that might be a threat to them, their sisters, and other. Mostly their sisters, if you must know, they were overprotective over them.

Running further and further away into the forest, the light from the tent soon disintegrate into the night sky. Without warning, a tree branch snapped and fell right in front of them.

They stopped abruptly, bumping into each other. They then looked up and saw the shadow jumping in the branches.

"Follow it!" E.J ordered. Now the three of them were jumping into the tree, close to the shadow, finally within reach, E.J reaches out and grabbed the shadow to only know it changed and turn into a newborn.

 _What just happened?_ He thought.

The newborn was in full force of attack, trying to reach for E.J head to snap or more like wanting to snap any part of his body to break. Charlie and Tony came over and reached E.J and the unresponsive newborn.

Charlie grabbed his neck from behind, while E.J and Tony took each arm. They knew newborn were thoughtless creature who was only to be ordered around to attack or just attack without command.

They needed to make it quick and destroy the newborn, before anything else could happen. They just needed information on why he was here. So Charlie took the arm E.J held, so E.J could talk to the newborn.

"Why are you here, who sent you?" E.J took command and asked firmly. Still the newborn wouldn't speak, just thrash around. The grip was slipping out of Charlie and Tony arm. They held tighter.

"Tell us! Who sent you!" E.J was now mad, not because of the newborn wouldn't speak, yet the thought of what will happen if the newborn was loose and destroy them, his 2nd family (Denali's & Cullen') and worst his sisters, or maybe the whole town.

The vampire finally stop thrashing around and sort of calmed down. "Victoria and Maria" The newborn sneered.

They gasped. Victoria.

They knew Victoria because the Denali told them about her when she was after their mum for awhile during her pregnancy and wanted revenge because of her mate death. They said she suddenly disappear and no scent was to be smelled. They thought she was gone.

But who was Maria?

Now, she came back? Another question been asked. "Why?"

"She - want - you - five." The newborn says without sneering at them but glaring at them. E.J, Charlie and Tony knew what he was talking about. Victoria and the unknown Maria wanted them five. The Masen's.

Filled with rage now, E.J snapped the head off the vampire. Leaving the body collapsing on the dirt ground. "Fuck you." he squat down and with a match Charlie gave him, he flicked it and letting the glow of the fire fill the air. The three boys waited until the fire soon died down, and ash was on the ground. They put leaves on top of the grey ash, hiding the evident. After they did, they quickly ran away and back to the party.

* * *

The girls finally spotted the guys running back. They stood up and waited for them to come. "You guys ok?" Allie asked.

They nodded. "Yea, we just killed a newborn, so we're good." Tony says, but they all sense his starcasm.

"Seriously." Nessie rolled her eyes.

"Ok, just shook-up that's all." Before they could say more.

Charlie thought to them: _Oh and also don't mention this to the Denali or Cullen. It's our problem ok?_ They all nodded in agreement.

Before anyone could be said more, Alice and Rosalie came over. "You guys, where were you?"

They stiffen up a little. "Oh, no where, just had to go freshen up that's all." Tony spoke up for them. The two girls seem like they bought it.

"Oh, don't forget the song, you guys. Might wanna perform now." She giggles and skipped away.

Tony looked at them, "Ready to perform guys? Get our mind off you know…" they all nodded. They got on the stage and sat down on the stools that Alice placed up there for them.

"Hello everyone." Charlie tapped the microphone. Everyone stopped what they were doing and looked at them. "So remember when we asked you how you felt about Kate, Garrett?" He asked and Garrett's eyes went wide and nodded.

"Well we wrote it in a song, so I hope you enjoy it."

They played to the beat then Charlie started singing.

 _This is my love song to you  
Let every woman know I'm yours  
So you can fall asleep each night, babe  
And know I'm dreaming of you more_

Now it was was Tony turn to sing.

 _You're always hoping that we make it  
You always want to keep my gaze  
Well you're the only one I see  
And that's the one thing that won't change_

Soon the harmony began and everyone sang

 _I'll never stop trying  
I'll never stop watching as you leave  
I'll never stop losing my breath  
Every time I see you looking back at me  
I'll never stop holding your hand  
I'll never stop opening your door  
I'll never stop choosing you babe  
I'll never get used to you_

Renesmee was next to sing her verse.

 _And with this love song to you  
It's not a momentary phase  
You are my life, I don't deserve you  
But you love me just the same  
And as the mirror says we're older  
I want to look the other way  
You are my life, my love, my only  
And that's the one thing that won't change_

After the verse the chorus came and now only E.J sang it.

 _I'll never stop trying  
I'll never stop watching as you leave  
I'll never stop losing my breath  
Every time I see you looking back at me  
I'll never stop holding your hand  
I'll never stop opening your door  
I'll never stop choosing you babe  
I'll never get used to you_

Allie took the lead next.

 _You still get my heart racing  
You still get my heart racing  
You still get my heart racing  
You still get my heart racing  
For you_

With the last few lines of music they all sang in harmony once again, letting the last note fade out.

 _I'll never stop trying  
I'll never stop watching as you leave  
I'll never stop losing my breath  
Every time I see you looking back at me  
I'll never stop holding your hand  
I'll never stop opening your door  
I'll never stop choosing you babe  
I'll never get used to you_

 _You still get my heart racing  
You still get my heart racing  
You still get my heart racing  
You still get my heart racing  
For you_

 _You still get my heart racing  
You still get my heart racing  
You still get my heart racing  
You still get my heart racing  
For you_

Once the music end, everyone cheered letting Garrett and Kate hug them all. They couldn't help but feel the happiness. Even though danger happened it was still an eventful night.

* * *

For no copyright or something like that.

 **Shane Filan wrote and compose Beautiful in White**

 **The group: SafetySuit wrote & sung Never Stop (Wedding Version) **

* * *

**Thank you for reading Chapter 13. Wow, what a long... long chapter! So Kate and Garrett got married. Do you think it's wise for the Masen's sibling not to tell the Cullen & Denali? What do you think? **

**Please review and keep a lookout for the next chapter!**

* * *

 **Sneak peak: Birthday Bash**


	15. Chapter 14: Birthday Tears

**Chapter 14**

* * *

 **Alisme P.O.V**

Thanksgiving passed… and all seem calm since the newborn attack, you could say. The secret we kept from everyone is hard since we were always on edge.

But during those days things had been good so far, no surprise attack or anything like that.

But today marked, December 21. Our birthday, and mum death day.

I looked in the vanity mirror as I put on my sterling heart necklace. The reflection was something I couldn't get use to. Today was the only day where we wore all black, even though it was are birthday. A tear fell down my right cheek and I knew I was soon to cry, but I couldn't.

 _Oh mum._ I thought.

I stood up and walked over to the window that looked over the forest. The Sun was nowhere to be found, only the small flake of snow to fall.

A soft knock was at my door, and peaked in E.J in his black suit.

"The Cullen's and Denali will soon to come." He gave me a small smile, but changed into a small frown as he saw the tears that fell individually. "Sis?"

I wiped the tears away quickly, "I'm ok, just emotional that's all." He came into the room and embraced me.

"It's ok to be emotional. It's a hard day but a good day. You can… we all can have emotions. It's normal when you lose someone you loved." He choked up on the word, _lose._ Soon a tear fell from his eyes also, and before we knew it both of us were crying.

We heard footsteps walking in the hallway. And three figure came by the doorframe. "We heard crying, are you guys ok?" Nessie asked. She quickly answered that on her own by sitting on the floor with us, and soon came Tony then Charlie.

"Oh right…" I could see Nessie trying to fight the tears but fell and broke down in Tony's arm.

All of us just cried.

"I miss her." I tell them. "So much."

They all nodded as we comforted each other. "It's been 40 years but I still miss her so damn much. It's hard to even think that she's really gone." Before we could say more, we heard a happy cheerful voice downstair. "We're here!" They were here.

The guys stood up and helped me and Nessie up. We wiped a few more tears away and walked downstair. To see the the Cullen and Denali lined up by the living room.

"Hello." E.J says, as he forcefully smiled.

"Happy birthday!" Alice squealed once again as she rushed to us and hugged us.

"Thank you Alice." Once she hugged us all the rest of the family came forward and hugged us, also.

"Why are you guys wearing black?" Emmett spoke out.

"Oh, it's for certain reason that's all." I told him and gave him a grin.

"Oh, well I think it's depressing." Alice says as she came back into Jasper's arms. We sat down in the living room and started opening gifts.

Me and Nessie got me matching Chanel purses yet with our name embroidered on the side. It was the cutest thing! I also got a charm bracelet, and much more.

The boys got some a new video game system, books, and much more also. We thanked them for the gifts, but we just thought it was unnecessary. Cause the way we saw it was gifts over mourning. And we wanted to mourn our mum.

"We appreciate it guys, we truly do." I smiled and looked over at the Denali's clan and I knew they sense the meaning behind my words.

After getting gifts, we made our way into the kitchen, where five layered cake was on the counter.

"Woah…" was the only thing that was out of Tony mouth.

We circled around the kitchen island as Alice placed each of us by our own cake. They sang happy birthday, us blowing out the candle and the cake cutting. The thing I knew I should love but my emotions I was sensing from me and my siblings over took me and I ran out of the house crying. I heard distant call of my name but I didn't dare to look back.

What a birthday it is…

I ran for awhile and found a quiet place in the middle of the forest. I sat down and leaned against the tree. I looked up at the sky and started to mumble _why._

 _Why did she had to go. Why did she die. What was the reason. Is it my fault, is it our fault. Why?_

I felt a presence beside me, I turn my head to see Nessie beside me. "I cry to much…" I whispered as I looked at the distance sky to see small flicks of snow.

"Who care if you cry. Who cares if you are unstable to the point where a breakdown is all you need. Maybe it's what the world need to know that you're ok. It's normal. But normal isn't us, it isn't. We are like a force to be reckoned with, the thing that only God know where we stand. Where in the future we go to peace or hell. Who knows, but even though normal isn't us, we still have the decency to be normal and cry." Nessie says as she wiped away my tears with her thumb.

"Every year on this day is the day I never want to know or to be remembered. This day I don't want a birthday, I want a day to cry and mourn and let everything out." I looked at her and tears were rolling down her face also.

"You know, every night I have nightmares that I did this, I killed mum. I destroyed her to the point death came."

"I know. I sense your emotions."

"Emotions… right. Is that why you suddenly left is because of emotions."

I nodded. "Yes and no. I sense the emotion of grief from the Denali and us and I just had to flee. But that's not the only reason. I needed to be away, away from the reality. We hold so many secrets, about family and now the threat it just got so much to me."

"Maybe peace and quiet is all we need. About the secrets, it's hard I know. I just want to shout it from the rooftop until the tree fall to the ground leaving an empty forest."

It was silent for a few minutes. "What a holiday season it is. I ruined it."

"No you didn't. Beside it's not Christmas yet. And also, you have me. Me and you."

"Always my sister." I smiled, as I stood up with her. "Now we should get back." We rushed back to the house and saw the boys standing by the back porch.

"Thank god you two are ok. We were so sorry, don't do that to us." Charlie sighed in relief. I rolled my eyes at him but still gave him a warm embrace.

The Cullen's came over and hugged me. "You ok?" Esme asked me.

"Yea. Needed time away, but I'm good now."

"I'm glad." I noticed Edward wasn't beside his family. Thinking maybe he was in the living room. We went back inside and sat down as the sound of fire crackled in the fireplace.

"Happy birthday to us." I chuckled as everyone else did. Not long before the laughing started until Edward loud voice was heard. He came down the stair holding something.

"What the hell is this?"

* * *

 **Thank you for reading Chapter 14. Poor Alisme with her breakdown. But what do you think Edward found and why does he sound mad? What do you think?**

 **Please review and keep a lookout for the next chapter!**

* * *

 **Sneak peak: Edward finding**


	16. Chapter 15: Hell Can Come

**Chapter 15**

* * *

 **Edward P.O.V**

Everything was going well with the birthday, until Allie ran out of the house with Nessie on her toes shouting her name.

We stood there frozen for awhile, until I looked at their brothers, mostly Charlie. "Is she ok?"

He nodded. "Yea, it's just that this is very emotional for her. With our mother and stuff… that's why we wore black. Bittersweet." He sighed as he sat down on the free bar stool that wasn't taken yet.

Oh… I feel for them… I truly do. They lost their mother and father during that time and they only had each other's to lean on for support. The only people they only knew was the Denali's. I looked over to them as they sat quietly with E.J, and Tony.

"Edward… Edward!" Charlie shouted my name. I looked at him.

"Sorry… zones out a little."

He grimaced. "I know, your thoughts showed all. But I appreciate the sympathy, though. Anyway, can you go upstair and go get the gifts I left in my room for my siblings. It's um, a tradition that we give gifts to each other. I would get them, but I'm busy help with cleaning up." He says, as he looked at his brothers who were busy engaged in talking with the family.

"Sure." I nodded and walked up the steps taking my time instead of using vampire speed. I found Charlie's room, from the scent and creaked the door open and saw a few bundle of gifts. I grabbed the gold ruffled bag until a familiar scent hit me.

A scent, I longed and missed for years. But could it be?

I put down the bags down thinking that I can get it later and investigate the scent. I walked out of the room and followed the scent into Renesmee's room. I open the door quietly and took a sniff of the air. It was an old scent but recognizable.

I took a few more steps in and the scent hit me once again.

It overwhelmed me a little. I wanted to find that scent, breath it in once again.

But why was it in the Masen's house. Why?

I looked around quickly and saw it. It was a braclet that the dog… I mean Jacob made for my Bella. It was on top of the desk in the corner. I quickly rushed over to the desk and picked up the bracelet. A lone wolf was hanging on the chain. Once again I took another sniff and sighed.

It was old yet was her. My Bella. But before I could rejoice a surge of anger swept over me. They knew about Bella, and didn't tell me. All those time of me and them talking, they held a secret.

The time I talked with Charlie, he knew! He knew!

He freaking knew! What was going on? A soft growl rippled through my chest. Before I could even get a chance to think things thoroughly. I heard from downstair that Allie and Nessie was back.

Now that everyone was back, I needed to ask. I needed an explanation. No, not needed, I demand for an explanation.

I rushed downstair as I gripped onto the braclet yet not too tight to let it break in the palms of my hand. I took the last step of the stair, and started shouting, "What the hell is this?"

They all looked at me like I was crazy and just started shouting for no reason. Nessie zones onto the thing that was in my hand.

"Drop that." She sneered, as I saw small cracks showed near her eyes.

Now that she said that, everyone looked at the bracelet and gasped. "What is this?" I asked slowly emphasizing every word slowly.

"Drop it." Nessie says again yet I ignore her. I looked at E.J directly, since he was like the leader of the coven.

"Where did you find this. Where did you get it. Where!" I was not shouting no more I was in hysteria.

Before he could say anything, Nessie started running to me and was ready to lunged. Luckily, Tony grabbed her ahead of time, and held her back as she cried in her pitch dark eyes.  
tears streaming down her flushed red cheeks.

"Who? Where? It's none of your damn business. None!" I growled at her which cause the boys to growl back at me. But I didn't care, not anymore.

"This is my um…" I couldn't find the words to say what Bella was to me at that moment. I thought of everything to describe her yet the minute I wanted to say it out loud I couldn't find the words. No word fell out of my mouth to justify what she was to me.

My soulmate.

My lover.

My light.

No words. Nothing.

The thoughts the clouded my brain was gone when Nessie said things I couldn't comprehend.

"What… your lover. Your soulmate. Bullshit. Total bullshit. The words that you want to say can't justify on what the proof you said to her. That day you told her you didn't love her, the day you told her goodbye, the day you told her she was your pet." She spat the words out of her mouth and everything she was saying made me want to attack her. Yet I knew I couldn't, I needed to know how she knew. How did she know about my Bella.

"How do you know about her?" I said.

"I know because I… We." She points to her and her siblings. "We are her children."

My family gasped, yet the Denali's looked at me and looked back at them. I looked into their thoughts.

Their thoughts revolves around on how I would react on about the news, and that they knew already.

"What?" I whispered.

"We're her children, your children's, to be specific." Nessie silently says. I shut my eyes praying this wasn't real and it was my brain going into some weird imagination.

Yet it wasn't, and I knew it. It was true.

"That's impossible."

"No it isn't. You can get pregnant unless a male vampire knock up a human girl. Which you did! You!"

I looked at her eye to eye as I saw the pitch black eyes gone and into her golden ones. Now that I thought of it, how could I miss it, the hybrid, the similarity. Looking deeper into it, she and Allie looked like Bella, with a touch of me.

And E.J, Charlie, and Tony was like exact copy of me.

How could I miss it? How?

"Your my children?" I whispered timidly.

"Yes. But don't expect us to call you anything. No Daddy. No Papa. No Dad. Nothing. Cause you left it all behind when you left our mum in the forest that day. I don't want to hear that crap. I don't'."

Another realization resonated in me, Bella. Bella was gone. Today was her death day.

"You got that right, Edward." Charlie says as she looked at me. "She's gone, and there's no getting her back."

He looks away, as he walked over to comfort a sobbing Allie in the arms of E.J.

This day couldn't get any worse.

I felt remorse, anger, stupidity. I left a family I didn't know I had, and let my love slip from my hand, and she left this world. This cruel world into a place of peace.

And the kids, they lived without a father for 40 years.

I saw Nessie staring at me once again. "Nessie… I'm sorry. I truly am."

She shook her head in despair as she wiped the tears away with her sleeves. "Don't. I don't need your apology now."

"Please, let me explain to you guys, I needed to leave her, for her safety. She was a danger to my world, I thought it would destroy her. Yet who knew her love for other could destroy her." I looked at the ground. Yet before I could anything else, I saw a flash of black in Nessie's eyes again.

"Are you telling us that it was our fault?" She screeched.

I looked at her in horror. "I didn't mean it that way, I know her, I know she care about others too much, so she gave it up for others. Wait no… I mean…"

She held her hand up to my face. "Don't. You said enough. I know what you mean. Your children was unimportant. That's why you left and that's why at this moment you blame us… me… I understand."

"Nessie! I didn't mean it like that, I mean that… that she… fuck!"

"See you have nothing to say cause you said it all." Tears were pouring away in her eyes.

"No. I have more to say. It's just a surprise that's all." A devastating surprise that's all; I thought but I knew Charlie heard my thoughts. I didn't dare look at him.

"Please let me explain, once again."

She flash me a glare, "Fine explain your pity self."

I took a breath. "It's a surprise yes. Hell I thought I would die again for a moment. No that's off topic. I mean that you are are my children's. Mine and Bella's kids, how could I… I shouldn't have left… I never should. I am so sorry. I truly am. I'm sorry for what happened in your life. I'm sorry for this, I'm sorry for ruining your birthday. I'm sorry that your mum is gone. I'm sorry I left her like I said. I'm sorry for everything." I wasn't saying I was begging.

I knew I shouldn't but after I knew them for so long now, and acted like family I wanted them in my life. If it was only them five and without Bella.

"I don't need apology, Edward. I don't need the pity for explaining. I might have listened years ago if she was still here to explain it, and you might being here. But reality is, I have to apology."

Was this it? Was this the moment I might get a short notice relationship with my children?

"I'm sorry that this happen. I'm sorry that you have to live without love. But how do you know about love, cause you don't. You threw it away as if she was venom in your mouth. The only love you have is for yourself. The selfishness of you thinking only about you. You this and you that! Only you! You put your need instead of her. You thought if you left she would be ok. You thought she would move on, but for the fact, she didn't. She loved you until her last breath! You thought of you and only you!" Her voice was getting louder by the second.

It was the apology I didn't want to hear.

"The conclusion I made about what you said, is you get what you want, and nothing else. Only you. Selfishness."

"I'm telling you I'm sorry!" I exclaimed.

"I know, and I don't want it. Cause the fact is, you might apologize for whatever you did. Wanting peace but peace can't come. For the truth is, I might be your flesh and blood yet I can't think of you as my father."

She took a uneasy breath and ran past me, up the stairs and the sound of the door slamming made me jump.

I looked at the the rest of her siblings, as they looked away with tears and ran up the stair just like their sister.

And now, I looked at my family, they looked distraught, sadden, angry maybe. I deserved it. I deserved it all, cause what Nessie said was the truth, I left Bella.

And maybe that was my hell… my personal hell was this. The aftermath.

* * *

 **Thank you for reading Chapter 15. Well, The Cullen's know the truth… Edward knows. What do you think? What do you think the future will come for them?**

 **Please review and keep a lookout for the next chapter!**

* * *

 **Sneak peak: Denali tell what happened**


	17. Chapter 16: The Name She Gave

**Chapter 16**

* * *

 **Tanya P.O.V**

Today was to eventful, well everything was eventful, yet this topped it all. I don't know if fate wanted this, but it made the people I loved - The Masen's reveal to their biological father that they were his children.

On their birthday, it was also their mother death day. Out of everyday, it has to be this.

And now, here we are leaving the house and running back to the Cullen's place to talk. The so called talk but I knew yelling was going to be involved. I don't need Alice nor Nessie to know that yelling, sobbing and the talk of the past would be in this "talk." I knew it, we all knew it.

We got to the Cullen's resident pretty quick, I took a glance over at Esme and Carlisle - good people who found out that their daughter was gone and grandchildren was here all along. I don't know how they felt but maybe distraught and maybe more.

We entered the living room, and the feel of cool wind just pass by, maybe even colder for my touch being a cold one. I sat at the furthest, leaning back against the armrest chair. I looked over to my family to see them do the same, sitting beside me on the other couches.

"Please talk." Carlisle quietly says. He is no longer the calm, optimistic doctor. No, he was a sadden father, a grief-stricken father.

"What do you want to know first." I responded.

Before he could say more, Edward spoke, this time with a pained expression and in his voice, as he put his head in the palms of his hands. "How… did she know about you guys?"

"You told her." It was a simple answer but showed what I truly meant.

"What?" He looked up and looked at me confused.

"She said, that you told her about us the night of her birthday, she said you told her about the Volturi, us, almost everything. Smart girl to find us."

He looked at me murderously. "What do you mean by that!" He snapped.

Thank goodness for Jasper calm sense as it swept through the room.

We needed calm for this moment.

"If she didn't, she would be seriously gone with no help and your children would be dead." He looked at the ground, ashamed.

"Tanya." Carlisle asked me again. He wanted to know more, he was known for wanting knowledge. The seeker of knowledge.

"Yes, Carlisle."

"How was Bella during the pregnancy? Neither of my um - grandchildren - talked about it." I was moved by how quick he sudden he started calling them his grandchildren. He was a loving man who yearned for a family like the family that stand in front of him - along with Esme. But at this time, I felt like he somehow thought it was a mess, yet at the same time he would rejoice to know he had many more of so called family members.

Maybe the Masen's would consider them family in the long run instead of hiding the facts and let go of the past and rejoice with family.

"Not good. Truthfully I say this for my family; we were worried, scared, shocked, and maybe a little doubtful that such a human would love someone - a vampire, a immortal person; so much to carry along with this. Knowing the fact that her father child - or should I say children father was gone and left her abandon." I looked at Edward but he didn't meet my gaze but he was ridged in his seat while I talked. "Maybe it was the fact that, to know a girl, an amazing sweet, caring human girl we met for only 2 months would put herself in the position to care and sacrificed her life for her child. She was selfless I would tell you that."

"She was. Too much maybe." Irina quietly says as she tried to hide her face in Laurant's chest, trying to not dry sob.

"She lose so much weights, bags under eyes, horrible condition." I sighed.

"Oh god." Edward grumbled. He must have saw my thoughts, and couldn't handle it.

"Did you guys know it was quintuplets?" Rosalie spoke up for the first time. She had a pity look in her gold eyes as she tried to hold herself together in the arms of her husband - Emmett.

"We didn't know. Until the birth came." Irina says as she shudder. The silent consumed us every time a new fact came. I looked over at Esme who was dry sobbing, as Carlisle tried to comfort her. I came over to her side, I laid my hand on her shoulder as she looked up and turn to face me.

"Tanya…" she whispered my name. Her voice was soft and uncertain. It made my frozen heart break a little seeing her like this. I always knew her as a mother like Carmen. And seeing her so heartbroken just made it worst. She was known to be cheerful like Alice and now seeing her like this it was just so awful.

"Yes, Esme?"

"I lost a daughter." Her lips quivered and her body shook leaving the impression of sorrow, pain, and most importantly the star of mourning she was doing for her youngest daughter.

"I know, and I lost a friend - sister. And I'm so so sorry for that. I'm sorry you have to go through the grief of it once again. I know it's hard but it's ok. It's going to be ok."

Esme brokedown to the ground, Carlisle came to her side yet I shock my head no to him, as he stopped and stood silently near her. I could see Jasper concentrating to calm Esme down from her sobs.

I looked at him, and told him, "Don't Jasper, she need to feel the pain. I know it sounds wrong and cruel to do so, but I want her and all of you to feel every emotions that you are going through. We…" I pointed to my family members, "Want to see all the emotion you are feeling, see what you feel and how you are doing. And if you change it, it's no use to getting all the emotions out before something snap. So please no changing emotions for this conversation purpose, think of it's as therapy." He nodded in understanding.

"Esme, I know it's hurt."

"Tanya please, don't make me think it's ok. I should have done something when we left and maybe she would be ok. I am like her second mother, yet I didn't do anything. So now I think, why should I consider of being a mother to her." We were taken back to Esme cruel words to herself.

"Don't say that. You are still her mother, for eternity. Please don't blame yourself, Bella wouldn't want that."

"She wanted someone to love her yet my family left her. Maybe she doesn't want us. Maybe she hates us." I gasped again. How can Esme think that, how can she?

Where did she get that idea from?

"Esme! No, don't say that. She still consider you, and the rest of you as family. She consider you guys so much of a family that she named her children's after you." I looked up and saw the Cullen's reaction. Shock and curious.

"What?" Her voice had gone to shallow as she looked up with glistening eyes. Tears threatening to fall but never could.

"She did." I smiled a little. "She loves all of you until her very last breath. So much that she named her children after all of you."

"How?" Alice whispered as she looked at the ground. Her voice wanted to break also.

"Oh Alice." I sighed. The very cheerful girl who was always to gleeful for her own good was now sad. _What had this world come to?_ I thought.

I patted an empty space on the ground next to Esme. She followed and sat down both of them looking at me.

Before I could say more, the rest of the Cullen's followed in suit. They sat down each next to their mate. My family too followed but stood around them. Leaving me in the middle still facing Esme.

I looked at Jasper, and I only could wonder how could he handle the emotions, but then he was going through his own emotions with what was going on.

"Do you want to know their full names, to know the truth?" They all nodded. I grabbed Esme's hands and squeeze them telling her that everything was going to be ok.

"E.J Masen. But is truly Edward Jacob Masen." I looked at Edward and he bowed his head with guilt. "See Edward, she loved you till that day and forever more, and naming her oldest child after you and her other friend Jacob." I cringed on the name Jacob, I mean he was the mutt, our natural enemy, and the stench of wet dog. But it was no time to say my opinions on Bella's oldest son. It was her choice, and I wouldn't be proud to have him as my nephew.

Thinking about him, he was always like Edward. So protective over family, wanting to help people, serious at most time yet has his time of goofiness.

"Then there is Alisme Lillian Mansen." I looked at Esme and Alice. "She named them after you two." I turned over to Rose, who was silent. She looked like she was in thoughts about her middle name for her niece middle name also. I hope she consider all of them as her nieces and nephews.

Oh Alisme, you are the person who hold the family together, physically and mentally. You show so much bravery during the time yet it's ok to let it go.

"Rose, she named her child after you, because it meant something to her. Something I can't say to make you feel, but a letter might."

"Letters?" Rose asked.

"Yes." I nodded. "She have one for each of you. But I will give you them in awhile after this is done."

Now they looked anxious to know about the letters that Bella wrote to each of them, especially Edward. But I knew I had to finish this conversation with them before anything else could happen. For all we had was eternity.

I turn to Jasper, Emmett and Edward. I smiled at them but only Jasper and Emmett smiled back. Edward still looked to shock to do or say anything. I understand but he need to get ahold of himself.

"Anthony Jemett Masen. Bella loved you all so much, like again Edward she chose your middle name for your second oldest son. And for you two." I look back at Jasper and Emmett, "She cherished you all, even you Jasper. So much that she couldn't help herself but to combine both your names to make it special." Emmett finally broke out a smile of joy while Jasper nodded in appreciation.

Anthony, you are so much of a cook, and you are so perspective, wanting to analyzing things that the world has given.

"And there is Charlie Evan Masen. She named him after her father, Chief Swan first name, and took his middle name for her last son. Bella always thought it would fit for her dream she told, showed that the little boy was always intuitive with life itself."

Charlie, what can I say… you are like a mini Emmett. It's true you are so much like him, always thinking with imagination and craziness. Yet somehow you want to know so much, maybe to add to your craziness but I love you for that.

And lastly came the baby of the family, sort of speak. I turn to Carlisle and Esme.

Esme finally calmed down and for now she held a grin a little.

"Now you two. Bella loved you guys so much as parent that she named the youngest of five after you two along with her biological parents. The name Renesmee came from you - Esme and Renee, and her middle name came from you - Carlisle and Charlie. Renesmee Carlie Masen."

Renesmee Carlie, what can I say about you? You are the one to speak your mind, saying only the truth even if it's harsh. Yet you have your moments of goofiness like your brother Charlie. Even though Alisme try and will always will be holding the family together, you are the one who actually does it by heart. You somehow remind me of Rose.

Once I finished, I looked at the Cullen's once and for all. The emotions on their faces changed from the very beginning. There was a sense of appreciation, joy and maybe a sense of joy.

I turn my attention back to Esme, for that's the reason I started talking about the kids. "Now you see Esme, you did nothing wrong, and Bella wouldn't want you to feel that way. If she did, then your grandchildren wouldn't be named after you nor your family. You are loved so much by Bella, so much."

"I understand now. Thank you Tanya." Esme smiled a little bigger and embraced me. Now, that's the Esme I knew. I was cut by the booming voice of Emmett.

"Tanya?" Emmett asked.

"Yes Emmett?"

"You said Bella had letters, can we see them. I know it's not a good time, but I'm tired of being patient to know what Bella wrote to me." Emmett smiled childishly. Everyone chuckled.

In situation like this, Emmett still had the sense of making people laugh.

"Sure, let me go get it." I stood up and went upstair to get a certain something out of my luggage, upstair in the guest room. I pulled out 7 letters under all of my clothes that I hidden them. I came rushing down and passed them out to them.

Emmett was about to rip his open until I stopped him. "Wait!" I shouted. Everyone looked at me.

"Not the place to open them Emmett." I scolded him. "Bella gave me specific instructions when giving these letters to you if anything gone wrong. She want all of you to find your special place before reading them, and read the letters alone in private." They nodded and left their spot on the ground to find the special place.

* * *

 **Thank you for reading Chapter 16. So it was Tanya P.O.V**

 **Do you like Tanya? What do you think the letters are about? And...**

 **Poor Esme, she lost someone who she considered family :(**

 **Please review and keep a lookout for the next chapter!**

* * *

 **Sneak peak: Letters Opening**


	18. Chapter 17: An Angel Letters

**Chapter 17**

* * *

 **Carlisle P.O.V**

I lost a daughter yet gain grandchildren. How does this happen. How?

I once was a religious man, for the sake of my father. And I somehow disconnected during the time I was changed. Yet now I am begging, praying on my knees in my office - that maybe, maybe by the grace of God, that Bella isn't gone. I grasp the letter a little tighter than I should have, as it wrinkled the envelope.

I let go quickly, and sat in my office chair. I gently opened the envelope flap and slipped out a Bella-scent letter.

I glimpsed at the letter and started to read.

 _Dear Carlisle,_

 _You left me for 2 months now. Who knew I would be so emotionally attach to a family who is a myth. But I learned quite quickly that nothing is a myth. I always asked the true reason on why you and the family leave. Did I do something wrong? Maybe it's because of the party, my cursed blood that haunts Jasper and Edward._

 _I don't know the answer but if I knew I would prevent it. The point is, I'm going through a phase that can be the death of me. I'm pregnant. Edwards child, blood and flesh is in the womb of mine. I know you must think it's impossible, yet it's not, Im the proof._

 _Who thought I would be in a position to be a mother. I longed to call you, I was maybe thinking of asking the Denali to call you. But the words your son said cause me to second guess. I'm doing this alone. I'm weak, tired and maybe a step too close to death, yet I know if it's bringing a miracle child into the world, I would do it in a heartbeat. For you Carlisle, I want you to know that you are the father figure I looked up more than Charlie, to be honest. So this letter is a goodbye to you, a goodbye to the pure soul I met, to the person who intact the family - and will do so when I'm gone, please. I love you, father._

 _Truly, Bella_

I finished reading the letter and I'm beyond shock. Well that can't be described right now. I'm always shocked with all the news that been coming out.

 _Oh Bella._ I thought.

 _You left to soon, but I thank you for the miracle children that I will cherish._

* * *

 **Esme P.O.V**

I don't know myself anymore, I am a mother to children for over manys years, decade and maybe close to a century. I should know things, and I do, but how could I miss this.

The people I too consider family is actually family - my grandchildren. How do I miss that? I sit in the backyard looking over the garden.

Bunch of Rose bushes overseas the garden, it's a place of peace.

My peace. A peace where I can read my daughter letter. I open the letter up.

 _Dear Esme,_

 _Mama? That what I consider since the day I got t know you, and still will, forever. Eternity for the kinds you are. Esme, you loved me like I was your own, and I am forever in your debt for that. But I can never repay you for that debt because you left. Me, your daughter._

 _But somehow in my heart, by all the mighty god or your influence on me, I forgive you and your family. I can't hold that for the short time in my life at the moment. Mama, I'm pregnant. Yes, I'm having your son child. A little girl or boy, and I'm so excited yet terrify. Will I be a good mother like you? I don't know, but till the time come, I'll know. And about time, the time I'm writing this might be my last. I might not get to see my child, and I hate that. But I know it's not about that. It's me saying goodbye to you. I love you._

 _Love, your daughter Bella_

If tears could fall I know my face would be stained with them. And I wouldn't be ashamed. I cry because these tears are peace and guilt. My daughter still loved me, yet at what cost. The cost of her life for my grandchildren. From now, I make a vow: be there for the family.

* * *

 **Emmett P.O.V**

I'm not jolly like everyone knows of me, this time I'm scared of what the letter might be, angry at Edward, and most importantly thrilled that I have nieces and nephews. I'm sitting in the game room upstair. That might be silly, but fun and games is peace to me. A peace of mind to know that I'm not a crazy vampire seeking blood but for fun.

The letter Bella gave me, I know that even if I read this and I might regret it, I would cherish it. I open the letter and start to read it.

 _Dear Emmett,_

 _Oh brother, you are such a crazy baboon for a brother. I miss you. I miss your prank, your laugh, the joy to see you bring to the family - even if it's idiotic, and most importantly your bear hug. Who knew I would have to say this in a letter, I just wished I got to say this face to face. Remember the days when you joke about my clumsiness, I miss that. Well I can't be the clumsy little sister anymore, because I'm carrying a life. Your brother child. Who knows, this child might be crazy like you. But who know if I might get a day to see that. The point is, I wanted to tell you that whatever your feeling is right now when reading this: wanting to rip Edward head off or break the whole town of wherever I said. Don't. For me please don't. I just came to say that I love you my big brother, and please still be the goofball you are to the family._

 _Yours truly, Clumsy Bella_

Bella was right. I wanted to rip Edward head off when he made all of us leave Bella, and the time I found out that he left her pregnant. Yet from this, I have to keep a promise for my sister, I wouldn't do those things. I put the letter down on the shelf as I walked my way to the gaming TV. Below it was a few games. Games that I could spend time with my nieces or nephews. Like Bella said, I still needed to be a goofball.

* * *

 **Rosalie P.O.V**

I for one never liked Bella the minute she showed up during the time when Edward introduce her to us. I thought she would bring chaos, and she did. But that what you get for being human.

As being vampire, we learn from mistakes, apologize and forgive for eternity. Yet I never got the chance to apologize to Bella, for being such a bitch to her. I regret all that, I just want her to come back and for me to say sorry. Yet that is never going to happen, cause she is gone.

I sat down on Emmett and I bed. I open the letter slowly, knowing what I would face. The wrath and blaming that I would receive in Bella's letter to me. And I know I deserve it.

 _Dear Rosalie,_

 _We met at a rough spot in time. You hate me, I get it, but I still somehow consider you as my family and possibly my sister. I know what you say can be true and hurtful. But I know that behind the cold heart is a scared little girl who lost her innocent. And I'm sorry for that. I'm sorry that you can't live your dream of starting a family and having kids. I had a debate of telling you this news, but since I'm telling everyone. I should give you too the chance. Rosalie, I'm having a baby. Your going to be an aunt. I now it must be bitter for you right now, and again I'm sorry. I'm sorry I got into the mess of all this. But I'm not sorry to know you. I'm not sorry for all reasons you gave me those hateful words, for it's like a warning you gave me based on humanity. I thank you for that, but my humanity is lasting short. For now, I wrote this to tell you that you are family to me. Forever and always._

 _Sincerely, Bella_

I look up from the letter and faces the mirror that hung on the wall. I looked into it to see a jealous girl. Me.

I am jealous, that I can't get what I want. But how can I be jealous when I feel anger that I never got a chance to say sorry to Bella. And I think, I thought for so long, if I can't be a mother I'll be the best aunt the kids will know. _And Bella?_ I thought. _Don't call me Rosalie, call me Rose, cause that what family call me._

* * *

 **Jasper P.O.V**

Everyday I now live with the guilt of almost killing my brother girlfriend. Everyday I see the pain in his eyes as if it's telling me as if it's my fault. I lean against the wall of the library. I don't know why Bella wrote me a letter unless it's telling me that her life is miserable because of me.

 _Dear Jasper,_

 _I know we never got to know each other that much and I understand. The bloodlust is to much. But I know you are trying and will keep trying to control it - I believe in you. Jasper, whatever happened months ago is not your fault, for it is mine for being so reckless with a paper cut. No more with the past, the future is my child - yes I'm having a baby. I'm scared, thrilled and maybe I'm going over my head with this. For all I know I might or WILL die._

 _If it's meant to be, let it be._

 _Jasper, before I go, I want to tell you that I consider you a brother as much as Emmett is to me. You will be my brother, and don't doubt my words. Love you my brother._

 _Truly Bella_

I slid down on the floor wanting to cry. I usually don't cry, for many reasons. But now I want to, my little sister is gone.

 _Yes, Bella you are my sister._ And I promised you this, I might not be the best of an uncle but I'll try. I'll be there for the kids.

* * *

 **Alice P.O.V**

My best friend and sister is gone from this world. How can I not foresee the news, I'm a freakin physic yet I couldn't see this. It's all Edward doing, he didn't want me to see Bella's future. But if I did I might had a chance to save Bella. Yet what is done is done. I find peace in mine and Jasper bedroom. The minute I got into the room, I opened up the letter quickly.

 _Dear Alice,_

 _Why did you leave me? Is all I can ask myself. Why? Do you not love me as a best friend anymore, or am I bother to you and your family. You only liked me because Edward like me. That's what I thought from the beginning, yet now I have a new perspective about it, and it's the path I want to know. That you still love me?_

 _Alice, I don't know if you know what's going on with your pixie power but if not, I'll lay it to you flatly, I'm Pregnant. Alice, your going to be an aunt, all I can imagine is the dressing up you can do to my child. Beside that, I want you to know that after all we've gone through, I still love you, dearly. So please still be the pixie we all know and love._

 _Love, Bella_

I never felt so ashamed and love at the same time. It's bittersweet you could say. It is for me. I lose a person who is so close to me yet I gained people who I will love with all I can give.

I too feel relieve that Bella still love me, and to this I will not disappoint her once again. I'll be the pixie I know I will be.

* * *

 **Edward P.O.V**

Bella wrote to me. That's all I could think about.

She wrote to me.

She wrote to me; a monster who left her.

She wrote to me about what?

I sat on the ground in my bedroom, grasping the letter. The scent is her, fressia. I think I stalled for too long but I'm scared. For years now I'm actually scared once again.

 _Dear Edward,_

 _Hello and maybe goodbye to my love. I miss you since the minute you left and maybe to the minute I take my last breath. Edward, I wanted you here so I can tell you all about this and for you to experience parenthood with me. By now you know, I'm pregnant with your child. Your child! A miracle baby. Well, the reason I write this is to tell you that whatever you say to me in the forest, I don't believe you. I think it's for another reason, but I don't know why. I wish you could tell me. But for now I want to tell you that I love you. Forever and always. I love you Edward, with all my heart can give._

 _yours truly, your love Bella_

I lost someone so dear to me, like I said she was always selfless. Don't get me wrong, I don't blame the kids, my kids. Hell no, I just feel angry maybe responsible for all this. I couldn't be there for her because of my stupidity to leave. It's a mistake that I made and will regret it until Hell take me down. Even if the kids hate me, I will try to know them, and maybe, just maybe they will know their father. Know how much that I will be there for them, eternity lasting.

The only way I can do that, is to do a road trip.

* * *

 **Thank you for reading Chapter 17. Many P.O.V based on how they react to the letters. I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

 **Please review and keep a lookout for the next chapter!**

* * *

 **Sneak peak: Road Trip Part 1**


	19. Chapter 18: Road Trip Part: I

**Chapter 18**

* * *

 **Renesmee P.O.V**

I don't know how I got dragged into this. I don't know how, but how did I let my guard down to say I was ok with this. How?

Do to Edward stupid idea about a road trip of only us five and him - for a week. He says he want to know us.

I shove a few pair of shirts, a couple dresses and jeans in my luggage. We were suppose to get on the road an hour ago, but things get delay, because of Alice planning our trip out.

Once I finished packing, I zip up my luggage and carried it downstair, to see my family lounging in the living room already packed.

"Finally! You took forever!" Tony exclaimed, as he turn his head to look at me.

I rolled my eyes at him, as I put down my stuff by the door and walking into the kitchen. I grabbed a quick bite of a granola bar, and before I got a chance to finish it, I saw a Toyota drive into the the circle drive in front of the house. And walked out Edward, oh it must be time to go then.

E.J came to open the door, "Hello, Edward." Edward smiled at him and turn his attention to all of us. Once the news came out that we were his children weeks ago, the Cullen's wanted to know us more.

It had got better though, cause the first week we didn't even bother to show up to school and E.J took ahold of his works and told the chief of the hospital that he had a family emergency.

The second week, we finally began to speak to them, and by that we were ok now. Well my sibling are ok now, yet I don't know about me. I don't know if I should be happy to have a dad or be angry that Edward was 40 years late while on top of that, he left mum. But I just put on a smile, and say that I'm fine.

I want to be honest with this situation for now, it's not just the "Daddy" situation - you could say. No, it's more. I now start having more nightmare about Victoria and the shadow next to her which could be Maria. It always been in the back of my mind every night I lay still in bed.

What will happen. Why do things feel wrong. Why is there such a bad feeling in the air after the incident at Kate and Garrett's wedding.

Oh speaking of the Denali's, since it passed a few months, close to the month of February, they had to go back to Alaska.

"Ness!" Alisme said my name in the distant. I finally got out of my thought and looked at her.

"What, Sorry. I was busy." I sheepishly smiled.

"No kidding, daydreamer. Anyway, ready to go. We have everything in the car and we need to get going." Charlie chuckled.

"Yea, sure." I follow suit as we walked out of the house, locked the door, and into the car.

"Damn, when did you get a Toyota?" Tony gasped as he looking inside the car. It was a big car, with seven seats.

Edward scowled a little over Tony choice of word on 'Damn' yet didn't say anything. "I did, it would be more comfy for all of us. Instead of a small tight car, beside it's a rental." We got into the car and I chose the seat in the very back with Charlie, while Allie and Tony got the two seat in the middle section, and E.J sat in the passenger seat, while Edward decided to drive.

We started to drive away from the house. A house that was in the distant now. I looked out the back car window and sighed. A week away from home seems wrong but a week with Edward can be more wrong. I don't know anymore.

I lean against the window as many trees passed me quickly like it was disappearing from my vision. I was used to it since all of us were usually driving quickly, close to 100 MPH.

But sometime I want to drive slowly, normal even if no one would see. I want to look at the scenery, and imagine things and not just see blurs.

I felt someone grasp my hand. I turn my head to see Charlie looking at me. _You ok?_ He asked in his thought. I nodded. He looks excited to go on a trip like the rest of my siblings.

The past few days before the trip I got vision of where we would go, yet never did I told - not to spoil the surprise for the rest of them so I kept quiet and block my thoughts from Charlie.

Minutes passed and hours passed as I kept staring out the window, and before I knew my eyes felt heavy. The dark spots of my eyes grew in size as I felt asleep.

* * *

I woke up to the feeling of someone carrying me. I shifted a little and felt the person cold hands, the coldness made me shiver a little, and as if the hands felt hard as rock. I open my eyes a little, to see a blur of bronze color. I groan a little and that person looked down, and we met eye to eye. Edward.

"Hmm…" I quietly moan.

"Go back to sleep, Nessie. We are at the hotel in New Orleans."

"Oh, ok." I could only say, as I shut my eyes again. I felt the door clicked open and soon I heard another voice, a light soft voice. But I couldn't care less for I was still sleepy. I then felt the comfort of cold sheets of the bed and a fluffy pillow. I grasp the pillow as if it was my teddy bear. I sighed contently as I knew I could sleep in peace again.

"Goodnight Nessie, and -" but I couldn't hear the other person for I already fell asleep.

 **[Next Morning]**

I woke up to a calm peaceful sleep, a sleep that for once I didn't get a nightmare. I looked around the room to see that the curtain of the window show the gloomy sky. I looked around the room some more to see a TV hanging up on the wall, a couch in the corner and luggage's leaning on the side couch.

I yawned and stretched as I sat up in the bed. I looked at the nightstand where a alarm clock was, _8:53_ in the morning. I heard footsteps coming out of the bathroom, to see my sister in a robe with a towel wrapped around her head.

"Good morning." She smile as she pulled her luggage up onto her bed.

"Um, why so early?" I questioned as I rubbed my eyes.

"Because, it's close to nine, and Edward taking us to breakfast at nine-thirty, then we walk around the French Quarter." She took her pick of clothes and walked back into the bathroom. "I suggest you get ready." She call out from the bathroom.

I pulled myself out of the bed, as I walked over, and slid the balcony door open, to let the cool breeze in. "I seriously feel like Edward planning to much, why can't we just order room service, hang around the hotel then see the French Quarter at night?"

She came back out from the bathroom wearing a yellow sundress, as she put her PJ in her luggage again.

"Nessie, try to enjoy the trip. I know you feel very unsure over Edward, I get it. But know he is trying, he is trying to be there for us, and he truly want to know us, based on his emotions." She tells me and I turn around to look at her.

She was always the optimistic one, the one who saw everything good even if it can't be good.

"Allie, I'm not saying that to be hateful, I don't want to be, yet how can I see good in this picture. How?"

She furrows her brows, "Because you are a Masen, or maybe a Cullen."

"Do you see us or just me as either those two of a last name?"

"Yes, I do. Cause those last name shows that you are not hateful."

"I don't know, I feel more like a Swan, like mum."

"Well it doesn't matter, cause that last name doesn't want you to be hateful, or be filled with hatred."

It was silent for awhile and the only sound that gone off was both our phone chiming on the charging station.

"Before you get that, can you promise me something?" She asked and I nodded reluctantly.

"I ask you, once again, please for this trip, be at least nice to Edward, he wants to know you, he want you as a daughter. For us as a family or at least for me please?" She pouted, as she did her best sad puppy face.

"I can't make promises, but I'll try." She smiled at me as she clapped her hand together as she came to hug me. It feel nice to see her happy. She let go and took a step back, and looked at me with happiness once again. Now, it's my time to talk…

"But first, I don't hate Edward, I just feel indifferent about him, and second I know how Tony got that from, it's from you, you and your puppy face." She chuckled as she grabbed her brush and once again went into the bathroom, leaving alone in the cold room.

I checked my phone to see that Charlie texted; where we were, and why we weren't in the hotel restaurant. I looked at the clock to see it now read _9:44_. We were late. I quickly texted him back that we were almost done getting ready and be down soon.

I then quickly rushed to get ready, and before we knew it, we were on the elevator going down to the lobby. We rushed into the restaurant, to see a table in the back where they boys were.

Walking over they noticed, and the minute I sat down next to Tony while Allie sat at the end table, Tony had to make a comment.

"What took you guys forever?"

"Girl talk, and it's none of your business." Allie said to him. Tony scowled as he sunk back into his seat and we all chuckled.

"We ordered you guys food already, if that's ok…" Edward said and I nodded silently.

Soon food came and we ate in silent only talking a little here and there. They did, but I don't contribute in the conversation. Edward just picked as his food so Charlie took the liberty to eat his food since Edward was just staring at it.

After breakfast, we started to walk around the French Quarter, we passed Jackson Square, we stopped and took a few pictures and we walked around some more. We took a few breaks, walked some more until night came when we had to go back to the hotel. Yet during those time, I noticed Allie wasn't engaged in the fun and wasn't talking to anyone - especially me. What was going on with her.

The minute we got into the hotel room I rushed to my bed and jumped in, sighing.

"Today was a long." I said as I closed my eyes.

"I can tell. You look exhausted." She quickly said as she closed the curtain from the balcony door window.

"I am, my leg hurt, I'm sweating, I want a shower, and I want to sleep."

"Then do so." She snapped. I sat up quickly looking at her. Why was she jumpy today?

* * *

 **Thank you for reading Chapter 18. I hope you enjoy this chapter. What do you think of Renesmee attitude? And why do you think Allie angry?**

 **Please review and keep a lookout for the next chapter!**

* * *

 **Sneak peak: Road Trip Part 2. Why is Allie angry**


	20. Author Note

**Author Note**

 **Wow. Just wow. I never knew people would like this story. I'm so happy to know that people like what I put out there. Thank you, from the bottom of my heart. I enjoy writing to see how you react to the story.**

 **When I first started, I was nervous, and I sometime thought I was crazy to put the story out to the world. But now that I see that many people read the story, follow, like and even review the story, it just makes me think I should continue.**

 **And speaking of reviews, wow it has been only 2 months since I started this story, and I got 50+ reviews, just wow. I thank you for your feedback on what you think of the story. And please, don't be afraid to put criticism or ideas for the story. I would love to hear what you think or your ideas for this, so I can understand or add things.**

 **Also, big news. Well kinda, it big to me. I official made a trailer for the book. I always wanted a trailer for the book, and since I had time to spare, I gave it a try, and made a trailer within the weeks. I hope you like the trailer!**

 **The link (** **watch?v=kNgaItirjso** **)**

 **Well, in the end, again I want to say thank you for putting time out of your life to read this story that I developed. And don't worry, the next chapter will be posted this Friday!**

 **Twivenger002**


	21. Chapter 19: Road Trip Part: II

**Chapter 19**

* * *

 **Renesmee P.O.V**

Why did Allie snap at me? What was going on? Thoughts were rubbing through my mind.

"Allie, what's wrong." I asked her trying to be calm.

"Do you want to know what wrong?" She sneered at me. She never sneered at me or anyone. She must be really pissed then.

"Yes, that what I asked."

"You made a promise to be nice or civilized to Edward, but I didn't see that today. No I saw the opposite." Were we on that subject again? How? It's like the start of the day is talk about Edward and then at the end is let's talk about Edward some more. Why is that, his name, is always the thing that we have to talk about so much. Every conversation is on now it is involved or is about Edward.

"I did!"

No!" She slammed her hand on the nightstand.

"No? How? I was nice today, maybe a little too nice to him." I glared at her.

"No you were not. You were quiet, you didn't say a word to him, and when he asked you anything you either shook your head no or yes. Thank god it was question of yes or no, and if it wasn't something that you had to actually answer; you probably be clueless on how to. No, maybe not clueless, just disregard what he asked!" Her eyes were turned a slight black.

"I was quiet, but at least I wasn't telling shit to him."

"Fine you get that point, but your emotion showed something else. You were annoyed, you didn't want to be here, you still had a sense of hatred, but it wasn't in just your emotions it was written all over your face. I seriously don't know how the boys didn't noticed it."

I rolled my eyes at her. "So what? It's just facial expression. What's the problem?"

"What's the PROBLEM! You said you would be nice to Edward, but you didn't!"

"Like I said, I would try. Second, being quiet isn't mean, and I'm sorry if you think my facial expression or emotion is pissing you off. But I get to do whatever." My anger was beyond the point of piss I was furiously. I wanted to break something so bad, but it would be suspicious of how I broke the desk.

"Yes, you can do whatever you want, but you are careless and reckless to not think of the consequences."

"You are talking to me about consequences. Talk to Edward about that! He was the one who left."

"Stop with that!" She grabbed her hairbrush and tossed it to the mirror behind me. Leaving the sound of glass shattering. "He was sorry, he apologized. What more do you want, him to beg on his knees and ask for your mercy. Just to let you know, this is the 21st century."

"Pfft. I never asked for that, Alisme! It's probably you who would." She looked at me in disbelief. "And since we're still on the same damn subject of _Daddy Dearest,_ I would never have to think between right and wrong of apologizing if he was with us during our childhood!"

"You are unbelievable, you are so cruel, cold hearted, and very selfish. It's always about you, you this, you that!"

"Learned that from the best, like _Daddy Dearest._ " I whispered, but I knew she heard me.

"No, you don't get to compare this to him. He is willing to try and be their for us, while you are there in front of him, blocking everything he try. So don't compare that."

I rolled my eyes, as I got out of bed, and decided I needed to have a hot shower to numb the pain of arguing with my sister.

"Talk to me when you have a sense in mind, Alisme." I told her, but she vamp her speed to me and grabbed my arm.

"You don't get to do that. You don't get to have an argument, and when you know, deep down in your heart that you were wrong to just walk away." I pulled my hand back from her grip.

"Don't test me sister."

"With what? insults, punches, the least I can get from that is a bruise, nose bleed, broken arm, or a broken heart from your words."

I narrowed my eyes at her. Was she really naive to know what I could be capable of. What we all were capable of, but I could fight the strongest,

"Please, we'll talk about this later, I want to have a shower and go to bed, please."

"Fine, do whatever, but know this you are the biggest bitch I've ever met, so much that I can't believe I dared to call you my sister."

I stopped in my tracks, tears welling up in my eyes.

Suddenly Alisme voice soften, as I turn to look at her once again. She looked ashamed, sadden, maybe guilty. "Oh Nessie, I'm sorry. I didn't mean that."

I can't believe that no more. Her words hurt more than ever. She tried to walked toward me but I walked a few step back from her. With a sharp intake of air, I finally said - quietly.

"I'm gonna go for a walk." I grabbed the hotel card pass, my purse and left the room slamming the door shut.

* * *

 **Edward P.O.V**

I'm rooming with E.J, while across from us is Tony and Charlie's room. Meanwhile the girls room is up a floor from us. I was leaning against the balcony looking at the night sky, but it was disturb by the sound of arguing above me. The voices were Allie and Nessie. I check on E.J, and he was sound asleep and I could hear the snores from Tony and Charlie's room.

Nessie and Allie were arguing about how Nessie wasn't nice to me today. Why so? I didn't see it as that? I just thought she was quiet not mean. I decided to go ask, so I slipped out of the room and into the elevator on floor 17.

I knocked on the door and it opened slightly, letting Allie's head peek out. Her face was stained with tears.

"Allie, you ok? I heard arguing, and door slamming." I asked as she wiped her tears away on her sleeves.

"I'm fine, Edward. You heard right, arguing and door slamming, but everything ok, you can go back downstair." She tried to shut the door in my face but couldn't as I pushed it open again.

She walked away from me, as she slide herself onto the couch.

I looked around the room, to see that half of the room was destroyed. Mirror cracked or shattered on the ground, and clothes on the ground. "I can tell everything not ok, I could hear you and Nessie arguing."

"That bad?" She whispered as she looked at me. I could only nod as I walked to her and sat down.

"Allie, I need to know the truth."

She started to breakdown leaning her head in her hands. "It's my fault."

"Your fault on what?" She looked at me as if I was crazy.

"Edward, don't be ridiculous, you and I know what the arguing was about, so don't play clueless, I don't need that. You know what's going on."

I shut my eyes for a minute and sighed. "Yes, I do know. Renesmee still doesn't trust me. I don't blame her."

"No, she doesn't trust you, to be honest, she has trust issues, especially to the person she didn't want to know or meet, yet…"

"Yet?" I furrowed my brows. She turned her body to face me - face to face.

"Yet. Wow, that word is like so soon but it might be longer than that, especially for you Edward. When she first found out about you, she was devastated, angry and maybe a little curious. But for emotion changed the minute she saw you at school. She was angry, sadden, hopeful to say the least."

"So you're basically saying, that it'll take time." She nodded.

"Exactly."

"Now, What happen, where's Nessie."

She blinked as tears flowed freely down her face. "She left, she said she needed a walk." A walk? What did I miss during that few minutes of dazing out from below. What did I miss?

"Oh?"

"I told her some cruel things, that I regret. The worst part was to feel her emotion of shocked, heartbroken and unloved. Unloved, Edward. I hurt my sister."

All I could do was bring her into a hug as she cried some more into my shoulder. God, she must be like Jasper with this. I feel so bad to know that I couldn't do anything to fix this. For I was the one to lead this problem.

Me.

Just me.

And only me.

Before anyone else could say more, the door busted open with the boys looking frighten. "Guys what wrong?" Allie asked.

"First of all, do you get any sleep, you have bags under your eyes and are you crying." I turn to see the window. Sun lights shown into the room, and here I was not looking out for my daughter, she missed her restful sleep. Well, I doubt she could sleep, with her issue in hand.

"Not the problem of why you look so frighten." Allie remarked to E.J. "So I asked again, what's wrong?"

He took a breath and said the words neither I nor Allie wanted to hear. "Renesmee gone."

"Gone as in what? Wandering around?" I asked. Maybe she was just wandering around town, like Allie said she walked off.

"No. I wished that was the case, but no. I just got a phone call, Renesmee kidnapped." I take a sharp breath as I felt my world crumpled a little bit more.

Can I say just one thing, road trip over…

* * *

 **Thank you for reading Chapter 19. Oh no… arguing lead to Renesmee walking out. Worst though, she's kidnapped. By who? What do you think?**

 **Please review and keep a lookout for the next chapter!**

* * *

 **Sneak peek: Renesmee whereabouts**


	22. Chapter 20: The Pack

**Chapter 20**

* * *

 **Renesmee P.O.V**

I rushed out of the hotel in hot tears. I don't know what I feel, maybe anger, shock or guilt. The words Alisme said was like a stake to the heart.

She pushed me to my breaking point, and I don't know if I can come back from that.

I walked along the deserted street of the French Quarter, to my surprise. Lights flickered from the buildings as I passed by. Walking was the only way I could get my mind off the situation.

Situation.

Where do I begin? My whole existence is more of a curse than a miracle. The Denali's always tell my sibling and I that we were miracle babies. I don't feel like a miracle, no, maybe the devil curse, yes.

Looking in this way, that we are as a family of hybrid have to flee so often afraid of the Volturi knowing of us, and now new situations were into play. First Edward, Victoria and Maria, and maybe now sibling relationship can come crashing down.

It's a curse.

I leaned against the bar fence that overlooked the lake area. Peaceful and calm was what it was meant to be. I thought so much during the time - my life, The Future, and of what the future may hold. I would be friends or even close to being a sister to Allie once again. I don't know. I truly don't.

Suddenly the sound of footsteps came closer, and I turn to see a young women dressed in a very Victorian dress leaning against the fence next to me.

"Hello." She smiled at me. Her voice was very soft and calm. I nodded toward her, my way of saying _hello to you too._

"What are you doing out here?" She asked me.

"I truly don't know, maybe a break."

"A break in what?"

"Sister."

She gave me a sympathetic look as she turn her attention back to the lake view.

"You look so old fashion." I just said what I said, and what on my mind.

"I know." She says. "Back where I'm from, it's tradition, a girl to dress up and a guy who took her as his bride."

"Sound very 1800's" she smirked at me, and before I got a chance to know what happening, she had me in a chokehold.

"What the hell…" I choked out, trying to gasp for air.

"Hello Renesmee, I'm Maria." Before I got to say more, I soon found my vision peeked with blackness.

* * *

 **E.J P.O.V**

To say the least, I was angry and mostly worried out if my damn mind. Anger was how abrupt Nessie left without a word, Alisme words, and worry about Nessie whereabout.

Once we found out Nessie was kidnapped, we quickly packed up and rushed into the car to drive back home. I never seen Edward so quickly near 200 mph.

For hours I kept thinking of what will happen, and how will my family would approach this.

Soon or later, we pulled up in front of our house, and stood the Cullen's waiting for us on the front porch. "Were they standing there for hours?" I asked.

"No. I called them a minute ago, while you were busy in thought." Edward said. He looked in the rear-view mirror and slowly he says, "We'll find her, E.J." All I could do was nod.

We got out of the car and the minute I saw the Cullen's faces, I knew they looked worried and pissed off. I opened the front door as everyone crammed into the room. Before I knew it, I started barking out orders. "Allie, go find something in Nessie's room to scent out - Tony, call the wolf pack, tell them to come, - Charlie, check for thoughts when checking the perimeter. Anyone can be there watching or whatever." I said they nodded and rushed out.

I knew the Cullen's were shock on my behavior, but I couldn't give a damn. I rushed upstair into my office and got the map and ran back downstair, and unrolled it on the dining table.

"What's that for?" Jasper asked.

"This map can maybe help with the areas of whereabout when the pack come?"

"You mention pack? As in wolf pack?" Carlisle asked.

"Yes. They are close friend of ours, especially the Black's." They tensed up a little.

"The Black's you say?" Edward quietly asked.

"Yes." I snapped. There was too many questions, and I needed to concentrate on finding my sister. "The wolf pack, close friends of our and once with Mum, yet you should know, Edward. That how I got my name for Edward Jacob." Edward quieted quickly as I looked at the map,

I pulled my phone out, and played the message once again. It was a feminine voice, a little southern drawl to it. The minute the voice filled the air, they gasped.

"What?" I asked, very confused.

"That's Maria, voice." Was all Jasper could only say, as his hand cracked the wooden dining chair.

"Wait, that's Maria?" Tony's voice ranged out. Everyone turn to him as he entered from the hallway.

"Why do you sound so shock. You don't even know her." Edward said, as he glanced between us two. Oh shit… he know something up.

Before I got a chance to speak up, Allie's voice came into the room.

"I found the shirt with most scent of her on there. Her favorite one." She says as she put it on the table. "What's wrong, you act as if you seen a ghost."

"They know Maria." Tony could only say and her face grew pale, as her eye went pitch black.

"Maria." She growled.

"Time out. Why do all of you sound so angered by that name." Emmett shouted. We all looked at him.

"Cause, the newborn says so." I mumbled.

"Newborn?" Jasper questioned once again. "You guys might want to tell us what going on."

"Wedding issue, shadow, killed newborn." Charlie walked in as he eyed Jasper.

"Killed? As in you killed the newborn." Edward spoke out once again sounding panic.

"Yes, killed. You would do the same if they threaten your family." I said, maybe quiet to loudly.

"The point is, Victoria and Maria have Renesmee, and we need to get her back. Speaking of, what did the wolf pack say?" I asked Tony.

"Oh, they are on there way." I nodded approvingly.

Carlisle spoke out this time. "I say it's time for you four to tell us what's going on."

* * *

 **Thank you for reading Chapter 20. Sorry for the long wait. I just had writer block for awhile. But it's finally up. Big shocker?**

 **Please review and keep a lookout for the next chapter!**

* * *

 **Sneak peek: Nessie's kidnapping & Wolf pack**


	23. Chapter 21: Death's Knocking

**Chapter 21**

* * *

 **Alisme P.O.V**

Every hour that pass by is another hour where we don't know where my sister is at. I sat in the corner chair in the living room, quiet as I possibly could be as E.J and the boys explained about the events that happened.

To say that the Cullen's were shock, on edge maybe pissed was all I could feel from them.

Edward and Jasper was the worst. Them knowing that Victoria and Maria teaming up was a horrible idea. Maybe the end of the world could be said.

I made eye contact with Esme, and she walked over to me. She gently wiped a tear away from my eyes. I didn't even know I was crying. "Grandma, will everything be ok?" I didn't even realize that the word slipped out of mouth.

I called her my _grandmother._

She looked at me a little shocked. I didn't know what to say except sorry.

"Don't be, sweetheart. I'm happy you accepted us, I know it's hard. And I hope soon that you will do the same to the rest." She smiled as she hugged me.

The doorbell cutting the moment off. I stood up along with everyone as Charlie decided to get the door. We knew already it was the the packs. Their scent was noticeable and I saw Edward wrinkled his nose.

"Hello Sam." Charlie smiled as he hugged the tall man.

"You too." Sam said as he greeted everyone in the room, and a quick hello to the Cullen's. Everyone else that came did the same. Once everyone came out with introduction, Gabriella - Gabbie -Jacob's daughter walked over to me and tugged on my shirt. I smiled down on her and kneeled down to her as I hugged her. "Hello sweet girl."

"Hello, Auntie Allie." She giggled a little until she noticed something. "Where Auntie Nessie?" I didn't know what to tell her. I didn't want a 9 year old girl to know that her other aunt was kidnapped.

"She went somewhere for a while." Was all I could say. I needed to get my mind off of that, and what was the best way to do that? Have fun with Gabbie even in bad situation. "How about we go make some food for everyone? And let the adult talk." She nodded and I lead her into the kitchen.

As we started to cook a pasta dish, I overheard what was going on in the other room. "So you're saying Victoria and Maria is plotting something?" Jake asked.

"Sadly yes. She came to taunt us about it, she called us about it. You can listen to it if you want?" I didn't want to listen anymore so I turn back my attention to Gabbie. She was somehow covered in flour. How did that happen when all you did was to boil pasta and make some sauce.

I couldn't help but chuckle as she pouted as flour covered her face. "What are you doing, sweetie?"

"I wanted to make some cookies? Dessert. Can't have a meal without dessert." I chuckled once again. That girl could make you laugh anytime, so much like Jacob.

During the years, Jacob imprinted on a local at Forks, and soon married years ago, and soon came their baby girl - Gabriella Marie Black. They paid respect to Bella using her middle name for their daughter. Sadly, her mom died when she was 3 due to a drunk driver car crash. She died on impact. Leaving her only with Jacob. But Jacob never gave up, she raised her with the help with the pack, especially Emily.

"Oh sweetie, we can make cookies." She started to clap her hand excitedly as I went to the fridge and pulled out some other ingredients. While the sauce and pasta was cooking, we did the baking.

Tony soon walked in and leaned against the counter watching us. "What?" I questioned.

"Nothing, just that...I thought I was the cook in this house."

"Oh whatever Tony, and you know Gabbie is." Gabbie smiled as she started to dump chocolate chips in the dough.

"Very true." Tony chuckled, as he came a little serious now. "Also, the pack discovered a new scent minutes ago. We think someone been watching us for awhile." He quietly said but I couldn't help but gasp.

"Oh my god." I whispered.

"I know. So that's why everyone staying over here.

for while until we figure some things out." I nodded as I helped place round of cookie dough on a tray. Tony walked off back into the room.

"Auntie Allie, what's going on? Who watching us?" Gabbie was very observant and yet again I didn't know how to answer her.

"Sweetie, maybe you're too young to know this, but maybe in the future your daddy will explain this to you when you're a little older, ok?" Thankfully she nodded and let it go as jumped down from the stool and looked against the oven door to see the cookies.

After awhile, dinner was served as the pack, and my siblings crowded in the dining room or living room to eat. The pack was taking shift, guarding perimeters around the house. So leftover were saved… a lot.

During the night, everyone came into the agreement that some of the pack member would sleep downstair, while other took shifts of guarding. Me and Gabbie shared a room and I tried making it fun for her acting as if it was a sleepover.

I somehow couldn't sleep, as I kept thinking of the situation. It felt like hell when thinking about it but I mcouldn't help it. Worry was all I felt…

* * *

 **Renesmee P.O.V**

My body ached as I still tried to pull the restraint off me. The last thing I remembered was Maria kidnapping me. I soon heard the door opened as the sound of heels clink on the tiles. "Renesmee." The voice whispered as l looked up to see red curly hair.

Victoria.

"Let me go." I rasped.

"Do you think I would let you go that quickly. I just don't understand when someone is taken, their first word is 'let me go' as if the capturer was going to." She rolled her eyes as she leaned over me, and quickly, she grabbed my tied arms and squeezed them as I let out a cry.

"Do you know why I asked Maria to kidnap you?" She sneered. I didn't say anything as I still winced in pain.

"Cause of your happy life. You and your siblings…the Cullen's. Ugh, you make me sick. I would be happy if I stilled had James, but no! Your father took that away from me. And the only close thing that he and your mother had is you and your siblings."

"What are you trying to say?" I whispered.

"You destroyed my life and so I destroy yours." She untied my hands, while doing so I thoughts of way to escape. I tried swinging my arms yet it was as if it was numb.

Before I could do anything she forcefully grabbed me and tossed me across the room, as I let out a gasp.

I smelt the metallic scent. Blood.

Her eyes were dark red as she slowly came over. She picked me up not without crushing my leg a few time and soon I smelt the fresh air. Before I knew, I felt as if I was being tossed down.

Soon or later I was looking up at the clear blue sky. And I knew, I knew Victoria was leaving me out here to die…

Soon the pain of burning consumed my body as I couldn't help but cry in pain. Yet through the pain, all I keep thinking was, I love you, my family.

* * *

I woke up to feel refreshed. A good sleep was all it took. The smell of pines filled the air, as I looked around, I was laying on the Earth's floor in the forest. How though?

I started to remember some things. The kidnapping, Victoria, and oh god, I was sent to die. I sat up as I looked at my surrounding. The sound of birds and wildlife filled my ears. I slowly stood up as I decided to roam around.

As I did so, I started to think; maybe it was all a horrible nightmare and I somehow sleepwalked my way into the forest. Yet some feeling in my guts told me it wasn't. Why? Why does it feel so weird. Suddenly a sound of twig snapping cause me to fully stopped, as I stood there frozen, holding my breath, and praying it wasn't Victoria coming back.

"Who's there?" I shouted as my eyes quickly scanned the area. Suddenly a certain person stepped out from a few trees and I gasped.

"Mom?" I whispered. I quickly ran over to her. Hugging her felt so surreal, she was actually there - in front of me. "I missed you so much." I whispered into her shoulders. Tears coming down my face.

My mom. The person who loved me so much to give me life was actually in front of me, but how so? "Mom? Why are you here?" Before she could answer I started to rambled.

"Oh my god! You weren't dead all along. Oh my god! You're alive. I knew it, we now need to find the others and express the good news!" I was beyond happy as I grabbed her hand and ran through the forest.

Within a few feels mom stopped me. "Sweetie, please slow down and wait for a minute." I obeyed her and looked at her. Her brown eyes were so radiant against the Sun glare. Her brown hair was a deep color like chocolate. She was wearing a blue knee length dress, as it fit again her curves.

"What is it mom?" I asked her. She looked at me as she sighed.

"Why are you here sweetie?" Why would she ask that? Did she not want to see me?

"Why ask such a thing?"

"Sweetie, it's not your time." Time What? What the hell was going on?

"Time for what? Mom, what's going on?"

"Sweetie, your time not due yet, it's not due till a very long time."

"Mom!" I shouted. "Stop saying that. Due of what?"

"Sweetie, you're dead." As air rushed out of my mouth, I couldn't help but collapsed to the ground.

* * *

 **Thank you for reading Chapter 21. Bella back! Yet she and Renesmee in afterlife? Hmm… What do you think?**

 **Please review and keep a lookout for the next chapter!**

* * *

 **Sneak peek: The news**


	24. Chapter 22: Interrogation

**Chapter 22**

* * *

 **Renesmee P.O.V**

What does Mom mean I'm dead? I can't be dead. This is probably a crazy dream, and I will wake up and be at home with my crazy siblings. I didn't want to open my eyes, I was scared what I might wake up to.

"Sweetheart? Can you hear me?" A soft like bell like voice called out. The voice was so familiar, and so I decided to have the courage to open my eyes.

This wasn't a dream, it was my reality.

I am dead!

"Mom?" I croaked out.

"Yes sweetheart?"

"Am I really dead?"

It was silent for a minute until she finally said something. "Sweetheart, listen to me, I might have said some things wrong… but the point is; you are close maybe on the edge of death. You have to follow the string of light, it's like a portal back to Earth. You have to do so before the third chime of the bell, meaning you'll be stuck here. Like I said, it's not your time." She helped me up, as I looked around and saw a thick bright light nearing by the trees.

For some reason, I wasn't ready to go back. I wanted to stay with my mom. How can I say goodbye once again. I couldn't go through with it. "But… I want to stay." My throat had the unbearable lump in my throat, which I couldn't pass the oxygen. I could feel the tears running down my cheeks.

She gently brushed some of my hair behind my ears. "Shh… it's ok. I understand, and I know you don't want to go. Yet it's not your time yet."

"But…"

"Think of your siblings, they will miss you dearly."

She was speaking the truth. I needed to go back, I needed to fulfill my life.

"What about you mom?"

"I been here long enough, and I'm ok, I get to watch over the family. So when you go, tell Edward I love him." Oh Edward… what would he say?

"But this isn't goodbye forever right?"

"No sweetheart." She squeezed my hand, and gave me a smile. "Now let's get you back, where you belong." We rushed through the forest, racing against time and suddenly the first bell rang and I couldn't help but panic a little. We needed to get near the light.

Running with all my might, I couldn't help but pray that I would make it.

The second bell chimed, and I couldn't help but let out a frustrated sigh. Why couldn't my legs travel me quicker. Why did it felt so slow.

I soon saw the bright white light awaiting me, and I felt a sense of relief that I was near. My legs burned as each running step I take got closer to the light.

So close, feeling the warmth from the light and then… the third bell chimes.

* * *

 **Charlie P.O.V**

 **[During the time of Renesmee chat with Bella]**

The past few days felt so torcherous, my sister was out in the world, maybe alone, but who am I to think; she was probably with the wicked two - Maria and Victoria. Many nights, the pack helped track something along with the Cullen's.

To be honest, I felt like shit. I didn't hunt for awhile only relying on food from the pantry or fridge. Neither me nor my siblings couldn't hunt. We all would huddle together near the fireplace, in the studio or in the living room dazing out. We were in total distraught, it felt so wrong to not have our bubbly sister with us.

Thankfully, with Jasper experience with newborns and strategies, he helped palmed things out, and focus on what might happen along with Carlisle.

Now we sat in the living room just watching some dumb show, waiting on whatever the pack would give out when they came back. Gabbie had to be taken to school, with missing so many days, so Jake took her to school and let Jared watch out for her.

The door soon open and walked in Jake, Sam, Seth, Leah, Paul, Quil, and others.

"Sadly we can't find a damn track, we quickly traveled to New Orleans and checked the woods area yet nothing, scent must have wash out during the time." Sam said.

"So you're saying, there's nothing to go on, and we give up?" I snapped.

"No, that's not what I meant." Sam frowned. "I'm just saying we have to have a new strategy in this and maybe it show some effect it in."

I sighed, stood up walked out near the window and looked out at the openness of the forest. "I'm sorry Sam, I didn't mean to sound like a jerk. I'm just so scared."

"It's ok." Sam quietly says "We understand that you and the rest of your siblings are going through so many emotion and stress. We'll talk some more with Jasper about what to do." He then walked away.

I looked back to see E.J dazing into the TV along with Tony, meanwhile Allie was just playing with her hair, still her eyes were glassy. "Allie?" I croaked out. They seemed so unaffected on what Sam just said.

We were soon numb not wanting to know the truth - the reality - she's gone.

She looked at me, and I couldn't see the life in her. "Charlie…" she mumbled and looked away and back to her hair or staring in her lap.

The silent was only making things worse, I couldn't take it anymore. I stood up once again, taking my own choice and action; something the others wanted the rest of us to do: hunt.

I walked to the door, and soon the three of their head turn to look at me. "Where are you going?" E.J asked.

"I can't take it anymore, I'm going to hunt." I said, so that the others around the house could hear me. They looked at each other and stood up and walked toward me, "We're going also."

We heard some footsteps and came Carlisle, Esme and Edward walking into the room. "Glad to hear." Esme smiles a little. "Do you need anyone of us to come?" We all shook our head no and left without a word.

 **[Minutes later]**

The sweet taste of crimson liquid touched my burning throat. The burn that lingered for awhile, and it felt as if it was sugar on the tongue. Why was I such a fool to deny blood.

I could hear the satisfying moan of my siblings and I looked to see them hungrily drinking some deers.

"We were fool to not hunt." I said.

"Agree." They all said as they buried their prey into the ground and we walked around looking for more to drain.

The sky soon came to a sunset as we didn't want to go back. We were held up in the house due to our own mind yet once release we couldn't go back. The house showed too many memory we couldn't face, and we didn't know how we could handle it during the time.

So we sat against the tree in the middle of the woods and decided that peace and quiet and not commands and instruction for the search to fill our ears.

"Do you think we'll find her?" Tony broke the silent, startling us with a question we didn't know how to answer.

"I don't know…" I pulled my knees to my chest.

That question left it as that and yet again silent was there. Allie stood up, brushed off the leaves and looked at us boys. "I'm sorry…" she says.

We knew how sorry she was, and we never blamed her, it was her emotion taking over not her true words. "Allie…" I whispered.

"No Charlie, let me say… if it wasn't for me, we wouldn't be in this situation and this wouldn't happen. I'm truly sorry." She let out a sob and so I decided to comfort her.

"It's ok… everything will be ok." In reality, I doubt it would, but for her sake I'll let a little white lie go. "How about we walk for awhile again?" She nodded, so we all left our place and walked further into the woods.

During the walk, we noticed that we travel quite far, yet somehow we didn't care. So every run we took or every walk was relieving our stress. I remembered that we passed a sign that said _Welcome to Washington, Forks._

Shit did we run that far? The people back home must have worried now, I mean it was soon going dark.

"Guys, I think we ran to far…" they stopped in their track and looked around.

"Oh shit…" Tony mumbled. "We're in Mom's hometown."

Oh god… mom… place… home.

"I don't think I can stand it here, can we go back?" Allie sighed.

We soon all agree to leave, even though we wanted to see into it, yet to much things would bring back old memories. Suddenly, before we left, we heard a blood curdling scream that filled the air. We looked around trying to find the source until another sound of a raspy scream filled the air once again.

We ran as hard as we could and stopped in our track, a young male, pale skin was drinking from a young women who laid lifelessly on the dirt ground.

The red eye vampire looked up and rushed to us but couldn't due to our shield we put up. He was very reckless and very impulse as if he was a newborn.

Maybe he was…

Tony and I acted quick and grabbed him behind putting him in a grasp that he - as a so called newborn - couldn't get out. E.J and Allie rushed to the women who was bleeding out from aside and shook there head in despair. "She's gone…" E.J whispered.

"We can't leave her here, people might noticed." Allie brought out the point.

"I know, we'll just have to bury her here, leave no evidence." E.J and Allie started digging up a hole using their hand until it was deep enough and they buried the women. Their hand was filled with dry dirt yet they didn't mind.

"May she Rest In Peace." Allie whispered as we walked away, yet now with a squirming newborn in hand. So E.J and I switch side so he and Tony held him, until we questioned him - for all we know he might be with Victoria and Maria.

We walked out some more until we stopped upon a abandon yet furnished house - more like mansion. We quickly made our way in, hoping who ever house was it, they didn't mind.

We needed a little shelter since it was getting a little too dark and a further questioning with the vampire.

We made our way into the house, and was greeted with the scent of old lilac, and a very old and muddy scent of faint blood.

The furnisher and other were covered in white sheets, and as I pulled them away, small particle of dusk filled the room. In the corner by the window, was a large object covered up.

In its glory, as I pulled it away was a shiny black grand piano. I pressed my finger on the key and it stilled played in tune and I sighed.

 _Who use to live here?_ I thought.

"Charlie, we're bringing the vampire into the basement." Tony alerted me. "E.J and Allie are down there waiting for us, you can be useful with thoughts…" I nodded, and we both walked out of the room, and into the basement where E.J held down the agitated newborn who emotion soon was calmed due to Allie.

I took E.J to hold him, as he decided to interrogate the newborn.

"Who are you?" He asked, yet the newborn kept growling. E.J was too stubborn to let the question he ask slide so he asked once again, and thankfully the newborn answer.

"Jonathan Herkle." He sneered as his red eyes matched E.J gold eyes.

"Who sent you here? Who created you?"

"Why must I answer you, you have no power over me." He looked at Allie, and that's when Tony took a protective step next to Allie, in case.

"First I asked you a question, and second, because you harmed a human, could have expose you." The newborn quiet down, and looked down and whispered the word.

"Victoria." We all gasped. He could be an advantage on where our sister was.

"Do you know the name of Renesmee Carlie?" Allie asked narrowing her eyes to his.

"Aww… the young Masen. She was taken by Maria."

"We know!" I shouted as I grasp him a little tighter and he started to growl once again.

"Charlie, careful." E.J warned me as his attention then focus backed in on Jonathan. "Now, do you where she is?"

"Why? Like I said, I owe you nothing, not even a word." He sneered once again as he tried to stand up yet I held him in his place along with Allie emotion of calm. Tony moved forward and growled, spitting the words, "Let me rip him up…"

"No, Tony." E.J scold, "But to answer why, if you don't, I will let my brother rip your head from your body. So I might as well just answer the damn question." E.J was getting more frustrated, and when he frustrated it didn't mean well. He wanted no harm to the family, and once it did, he would do anything until he got revenge.

"I would answer." Allie said. "You show fear, and fear is what you should feel." The newborn gulped and started to speak.

"From what I hear, Victoria and Maria is ganging together, sources says from our leader, Riley. The point is, I heard that Maria plan was to kidnap her, and let Victoria have her way with her - death. Something about mate for mate, yet since someone important in your family is already gone, that plan couldn't be accomplish, so she chose the baby in the family - Renesmee." We all let out a growl.

"That part is over with, so where did Maria take her."

"I don't know."

"You do." I stepped in. "I read your thoughts, you were with Victoria when it happen, you were there to help out, yet you coward down and let Victoria do the dirty work. So don't play dumb, and tell us where is our sister!" I was furious beyond words.

"Victoria made me bury her, near the place where she said, 'where it all began…'" We looked at each other and it soon clicked.

It was the baseball field, where Victoria and her mate showed up. Laurent told us about that encounter between him and Mom.

So before we left, E.J walked over and nodded toward me and I nodded along with him.

"What are you doing?" Jonathan asked, worried now.

"Shh…" E.J said, and soon a sound of metal scraping echoed in the room as as the head of Jonathan fell to the floor, and we carried his body out back and burned it. As the flame and smoke filled the air, E.J whispered the chilling words, "I said that my brother wouldn't kill you but I didn't say about me." We soon let the fire die down and we rushed off into the woods once again into the clearing and started to dig furiously into the ground, going deeper and deeper until we saw her.

Renesmee...

* * *

 **I finally update… HALALUYAH!**

 ***Who house do you think it is?* and do you think Renesmee got back into the portal?**

 **And wow, drama once again…**

 **Please review and keep a lookout for the next chapter!**

* * *

 **Sneak peek: Renesmee finding**


	25. Chapter 23: Please Be Ok

**Chapter 23**

* * *

 **Jasper P.O.V**

The day was getting darker and darker yet still no sign of my niece or nephew appeared. Everyone, and I mean the whole pack plus us Cullen was crammed in the living room discussing in what to do next.

It was bad when Renesmee was kidnap.

Yet now, all of the them were gone.

Not good. Hell no.

Edward, was a mess, he looked kinda lifeless as he sat next to Esme, who was trying to comfort him and maybe herself also. To be honest, everyone emotion was all like a slam to me.

All feeling panic, worry, and most importantly fear.

At the moment, Carlisle, Sam and I were trying to lead the discussion about what to do next. Why does it always about, 'What to do next…'

"I say we take this trail up and spread out around New York, and see if we can catch a scent." Sam says, and all we could do was nod in agreement.

The whole night was based on where to find the Masen.

* * *

 **Tony P.O.V**

I feel so sick to my stomach when I saw my sister below me. All I kept thinking was, _She looks so dead._

Charlie gave me a glance, and soon we were rushing back to the unknown house to help fix my sister. All I could hear was Alisme's crying, and I too wanted to cry also. Yet all I kept thinking was to be strong.

 _Be strong_ I kept repeating over and over in mind. We finally reached the house, and soon found the office area. It was so equipped as if it was like a hospital room.

Charlie then started to shout my name in desperation. I turn to him as he tried to help E.J find some medicines or something to help Ness.

"Start compression!" His words echoed in me, yet I couldn't do anything. I felt so frozen, I couldn't bare to do anything.

Oh god… what happen she is too far to gone? No that can't happen right? It just can't. My eyes were glued on my unconscious sister as she laid there.

"Tony!" I finally looked up, away from her pale and lifeless body and into Charlie's eyes. His eyes showed fear and maybe grief, the same that matched everyone in that room. Yet at that very moment, I knew I had to do whatever to save her. Starting compressions was an easy thing to do yet doing on the person you loved is so very much hard.

"I can hear a faint heart rhythm." E.J announced as he went through many drawers to only find a few bottles of morphine and an IV bag, and nothing more. 'Crap! There's nothing. Nothing to help her, except the IV bag." he quickly put the IV drip in her arm. Yet after that, he banged his hand on the wall, leaving a dent space.

"We need to go back home then." Charlie croaked out as she stroke the hair of Renesmee.

"No, we can't." E.J argued back. "She's to unstable, she might not make it all the way to New York, very close to impossible." He looked around the room as he scowled and look away trying to keep his eyes on the wall.

Then I thought, then something dawned on me - my gift, "Not really." I said. "My teleportation." I added along.

"He's right, E.J" Allie stood by me. Her eyes filled with such sorrow and tears.

"But-" E.J tried to argue once again.

"You can't think much right now, so I say we just go with that ok?" He could only nod. E.J quickly scooped up Renesmee in his arms as Charlie held the IV drip bag. I grabbed Allie's hand and all I could give her was a small smile. A grim smile.

As Charlie free hand grabbed my shoulder and E.J nearby me; we soon transported back.

We stood in front of the house and all we could hear was yelling from inside the house. We made our way up the steps and into the house, where everyone turn their attention on us.

"Oh god! What happen?" Edward was the first one to speak as he came over nearing us.

"We found her. No time to explain yet, we need to stabilize her." E.J was quick to answer as he rushed around the corridor and into his office where medical things were also set up.

All I could do was stand back once again with Allie in my arms, crying uncontrollably. Carlisle and Edward passed by us, to help E.J and Charlie. As time passed, I too couldn't help let a tear slip down my face.

"Please let her be ok…" I kept whispering until I saw a very tired E.J coming out into the room, as he looked over at me and Allie.

"She's ok. It was a little of touch and go, yet she's doing well, even though she is still critical." I sighed in relief.

"Thank god." I could hear Allie mumbled beside me. As it became silent, Jasper broke it by asking us what happened once everyone united back into the living room.

"A lot happened the last few hours, god… I don't know where to begin." Charlie sighed as he rubbed his eyes.

"The beginning would be nice."

"Ok.' Charlie whispered. "Well, we did hunt, yet we didn't want to come back just yet, so we ran for awhile and somehow got into Forks, Washington." Everyone gasped in the room.

"Forks?" Edward whispered out.

"Yea," I answered for Charlie as I cringed a little. "Things happened though." I added as everyone began to look at me. "We got confronted by another newborn working for Victoria and-"

"Wait newborns?" Jasper questioned us.

"Yes, shocker on how much newborns we kept finding. Well this one was feeding and we sort of interrupted him. Summary in all is that, he knew where Renesmee is because he buried her." I finished telling them as I let the news sink in. Silence was once in the room. Ugh! Silent.

"What do you mean by _buried_?" Rosalie whispered.

"Buried her after Victoria's dirty work." Allie sneered the killer name. "Victoria the wicked bitch."

"But the point is, he told us something, well kinda forced him… We kept him at this house like mansion, kinda modern that's very isolated. Anyway, turn out he buried her at the baseball field." I spoke out. As I looked at the rest of the Cullen's, their facial expression showed horror written on their face.

"Baseball field?" Alice cried out. "Oh god.." She buried her face into Jasper"s chest.

"The only sound that kept my siblings and I sane was our sister heartbeat beating from afar." Esme came over to us as she gave each one of us a hug.

"I'm so sorry you have to deal with this." Suddenly Edward looked up and asked about something so irreverent.

"The house? Can you describe it?"

As I thought back, I remembered some things. "Um… it's huge, maybe three story, has a grand piano and a medical set in an office. Why?" I asked him, as I furrowed my brows.

"Did the house smell like anything?"

"Again, why ask this?"

"Please answer." his voice was frustrated, so I just answered.

"Fine, it smelled like old Lilac and blood." I saw in the corner of my eyes that Alice covered her mouth. I gave a glance at my siblings as they too looked very confused as well.

"What's going on?" Allie asked as she felt the shift in emotions.

"Well, as it seems, you stopped upon our old house." Carlisle spoked out.

* * *

 **Ok, I know this might be a crappy chapter. Am sorry for that, it's just that my mind went blank. Kinda draggy… yet better than nothing right**?

 **Please review and keep a lookout for the next chapter!**

* * *

 **Sneak peek: bonding**


	26. Chapter 24: Being Free

**Chapter 24**

* * *

 **No one P.O.V**

The steady yet slow sound of beeps echoed into the room, where Renesmee laid. Her room was filled with people coming in and out.

Only two would sit by the bed, caressing Renesmee's hair or holding her hand. Alisme and

Charlie just sat there - waiting - for the moment for their beloved sister to wake up.

"Do you think she'll wake up?" Allie asked her brother.

"I pray she will." Was only his reply.

"When did praying become a thing for you, the one and only Charlie Evan?

"I don't know. But I have my moments, this is just a desperate one."

"Yea, I know." From that moment, nothing had been said as they heard the sound of footstep coming in.

"You guys been here so long. Did you eat anything?" E.J asked.

They didn't say anything, that what all E.J need to know that they couldn't be bothered. He quickly left the room and came back with two bags of O-neg blood in hand and forcing them to his siblings.

"Drink please, for your sake. Beside, Ness wouldn't want you to suffer with thirst."

That did it for Allie, she took the top off and took a long sip. With satisfaction she drained the blood bag and it remain was the bag.

Charlie looked at his sister and did the same.

* * *

 **Bella P.O.V**

I watched my daughter as she quickly ran ahead to get the the light. She needed to get back to life. She needed to fulfill her life, and like I said before, it wasn't her time yet.

She made a jump into the light right as the third bell chimes and the light faded away along with her.

And that what left me alone once again.

"Bella are you ok?" A soft voice said behind me. At least I wasn't truly alone - I had someone.

A friend.

A sister.

"Bea? How long were you there. I'm sorry if I left you alone it's just-"

"I know, I heard. Your daughter." She smiled.

"Yea. I'm sorry." Would she hate me that I left her. I left to see my daughter.

"What is it with you and apologizing for much of random things. It's your daughter Bella, of course you had to go." A slight pause.

"I would do the same if it was my mother. But I guess being stuck in this very annoying part of whatever is annoying." She added

"It truly is." I chuckled. Once I came into this stuck life of a universe, I couldn't escape, and I felt lonely for a time period. The only then that kept me from breaking down much more was when I was looking down to see my family. The Cullen's and Masen's. As time gone, I somehow had a sense of peace when Edward came around in my view, I forgave and loved him once again. Only if he knew...

Another thing was because of Bea. Known as Beactrice Brevil.

She was they type of person you would go to to rant about life and she would just hug and say "everything ok."

I love her so much, the same way I felt about Alice and during the time, also about Rose.

Sisterhood.

"Now, let get back to the house." We linked arm and walked back to the small area, that sort of resemble the Cullen's house a little bit.

"Do you think we'll escape this illusion universe and maybe be in peace or the theoretical possibility of coming back to Earth?" I asked.

"I hope so." Bea, was a witch of her kind, and somehow once she was stuck here a few years after me, she learned that her magic came along with her. So during the years, me and her worked along to find something to get out of this loophole.

That's when friendship grew...

Few years ago, Bea finally found something, a spell, to get us out of here. We celebrated for awhile when we found out, yet it was cut short when it was a lengthy process before we could be freed.

And once Renesmee came, I was more than anxious, and like I said, I wanted her here yet I knew if she was here with us, we probably couldn't get back - if the spell didn't work.

And so that when the word came of "it's not your time yet." came along and thankfully got out.

And about the light portal, it was Bea's magic to keep it open for Renesmee to leave. Her strength was to the max when it ran out, not long enough to hold it much more. Thankfully Renesmee left…

We came into the house, to smell the scent of burning roses and a few strand of our hair in the burning fire, as it was the so called ingredient to make the spell.

Hours of waiting around and helping Bea with the spell, she finally let out a gleeful scream, and came rushing into my bedroom. "Bella! Bella! Bella! Come, I think it's working and is about to be ready." I jumped quickly off the bed, and we both rushed downstair.

"For real, Bea?"

"Yes! Yes! Yes!" We came into the kitchen and laid Bea's spelling book on the counter and as the illuminated glow of the Rose and hair. "You ready Bella?" She asked me, and all I could do was nod.

She chanted a few words and suddenly the bright light appeared and in an instant, we were falling on the dirt ground.

"Did it work?" I moaned. I sat up, and looked around. Everything was clear, every little speck was to my seeing. I turn around quickly to face Bea, who laid unconsciously on the grass.

"Bea!" I shouted as I quickly rushed over, yet it felt like I zoomed over in split seconds. "Bea! Wake up! You did it! We're back!" I looked around to see trees, the sound of bird chirping and the taste of nature around us.

"You did it, I knew you could. So please wake up and see." I shook her a few more time until she came round.

"What? Did it work? Are we back or still dead?" Her voice came into hearing.

"You did it. We're back." I couldn't help but show my excitement by just hugging her tightly.

"Bella, kinda tight, need air." She whispered and I quickly let go.

"Sorry." I don't know what got into me at the moment. The speed, the grip, the hearing and most importantly, the clear viewing.

She quickly looked up at me, and gasped. "What is it?" I began to grow concern.

"Your eyes." She whispered.

"What about it?"

"They're gold."

Wait gold? What was going on? Until it dawned on me. Vampire.

* * *

 **Impatient me… to me it felt kinda of draggy, and I didn't want it ot be a super long story that had like a gazillion chapters. * Exaggeration… lol***

 **But wow… Bella back, who saw that coming? And a vampire? Lots of shocker.**

 **So, please review on what you think, follow, and favorite the story if you would. Thank you.**

* * *

 **Sneak peek: Bella**


	27. Chapter 25: Do You Love Him?

**Chapter 25**

* * *

 **Bella P.O.V**

"I'm a vampire?" I asked. Yet all I knew that, I was asking myself. For reasurense - maybe, for knowledge - not really, and for panic - hell yes.

I, Isabella Marie Swan, a vampire. I mean, I wanted it during the time when I was with Edward. Yet when in captivity, I gave up on that idea. And so the minute I get back to Earth, I'm a vampire.

Should I be happy about this? I don't know.

"Bella!" Someone shouted my name. I snapped out of thoughts and looked up. Bea was waving her hand in front of my face.

"You ok?"

All I could do was nod.

"Ok… so what do we do now?"

"Um, maybe find our way around?" I stood up and looked around once again. Everything was like a clear speck. Just wow…

"I'm hungry." She suddenly says. And I couldn't help but chuckle.

"Great statement Bea. The minute we're back you worry about food."

"Well I mean, we were stuck in that place for a while and didn't need to eat. And once we're back now, I want a greasy burger." She smiled at me, and I couldn't help but to roll my eyes at her.

"Ok. Ok. Let see where we are first, and we get you some food." We walked around the forest until we found roadway, and stopped by a sign that said _Welcome to Ithaca, New York._

New York? We were in New York? Not Forks, not Washington?

"Come on!" Bea pulled me away. For a powerful witch like her, she can pull hard. Soon we blended ourselves with human. I was worried I would somehow leash out and attack, yet the smell of human blood revolved me - just like my human days.

We stopped upon a diner with flashy red sign pointing to the entrance. We made our way in, and was greeted by a young hostess who had glasses on and flushed cheeks. "Hello, welcome to BurgerVille." She lead us to a small booth in the back. And the minute, our waiter appeared he couldn't help but stare at me.

He had pale blond hair, and piercing blue eyes that can make every girl melt for him - but not me. No one can be Edward...

"Hello. I'd like to order." Bea says. The waiter turned his attention to her. "I would like the double patty burger with extra fries and a large chocolate milkshake." She handed him the menu back. He turned to my attention again.

"And you miss?" He looked at me once again.

"Oh um can I just have a Diet Coke." He slowly nodded and left our table.

I turn my attention back to me Bea, who was smirking at me. "What?" I asked her.

"He likes you." She chuckled.

"I know. It's just… no! No time for swooning, no relationship, just me, you and the world."

She furrowed her brows. "You're not going back to Edward?"

"No."

"And why." She pressed on.

"Because…"

"Because what?" before she got to say more, her food came out along with my drink. That was quick… I looked at the waiter again and he winked at me.

"Thanks." I quickly says as I 'accidently' glared at the poor boy and he soon ran off.

"Boy, does he have a crush on you." She says once again. And I couldn't help but glare playfully at her. "Now, please tell me why you wouldn't go back to Edward? I mean, you were moping about him weeks ago, maybe for years. And I lived to see that for a while, and no way am I wanna see that again."

"Ok, fine. But you eat, I talk." She quickly took a bite of her burger and moan happily.

"Well, because, I sometime just can't see him. All the memories, you know? And beside, it was long ago, a past relationship, nothing more."

"Ah huh, then what about the time you called out his name wait - that was just last week." I began to grow silent.

"Nothing…" I bit my tongue lightly.

"That isn't nothing. Your eyes still show a glow when you say his name."

"Nuh huh…" Bea, was very perspective.

"Yah huh. I can see it, and don't bet on the witch here." She quietly says the word 'witch' so other around us couldn't hear

"Ok, fine. I still love him or something of what. It's just that, it's Edward." I sighed.

"I know." She leaned back into her seat, as soon her burger was gone and she was drinking on her milkshake. "I wished I had someone to love that much like the way you still love Edward." I smiled at her as I squeezed her hand.

"You'll find someone, Bea. I know it."

"And how so?"

I smiled cheekily. "Like you say, don't beg against you. So it's my turn for you to not beg against me, ok?" She chuckled lightly, and became serious.

"What about your kids?" I began to grow quiet once again. I lean back against the booth and looked down.

"I don't know."

"If I were you, I say, go see them. You never got to meet them, physically. Beside, know your kids, love them like you do now. Cause time isn't always forever."

"Did you forget? We have all the time in the world." She rolled her eyes at me.

"You know what I mean."

"I know. It's just, what happen if they hate me?"

"And why that?"

"I haven't been in their lives and then showing up and say "Hi, I'm your mom, I want to love you." Such a great way to start huh?"

"First, that is ridiculous, second, you have a wonderful and true excuse, you were dead."

Good point. I thought.

"I guess."

"You guess. You mean, ok." She stood up quickly.

"What are you doing? We need to pay."

"I got this." She walked to the cashier area where now stood the waiter behind the counter. I noticed during the time, he can't glancing over at our table. So uncomfortable.

She wrote something down on a pad for him, and soon his eyes lit up, like Christmas Tree lights.

She walked back over to our table.

"Been paid." She dismisses. How? What did she do? "Relax, you act like I just stabbed him in the heart. Well, emotional will soon when he calls your number." My eyes widen.

"What!" I hissed.

"Relax, like I said. It's not your true number, it's a random local pizza place number. And so that why his little lovey heart will get emotionally stabbed when he find out it ain't you." I couldn't help but snort a little laugh.

"Come on. We have some kids to find." She grabbed my hand as she rushed me out of the door. But before heading to the door, I heard and saw the boy quickly rushing over to the table near our booth.

Where a older version of the kid was sitting with a cup of coffee in hand.

"Dad, look. I got the I got the girl number." His eyes filled with pride and I couldn't help but smile evilly.

"That's great son." The father said. "You, truly are a Newton." Oh my god.

* * *

 **Renesmee P.O.V**

I felt as if I was trapped in my own mind.

I couldn't escape.

Trapped in my own body, no way to communicate on what was going on.

All I wanted more, was just to hug each one and say how sorry I was to being such a total brat of a bitch.

Yet I couldn't. I was stuck in my mind, as I helplessly heard each of my sibling voice near me.

And about the Cullen's. I saw how they acted now. They treated everyone of us like family - well, according to what I hear. I couldn't see that in the past and yet the minute I see it, I can't express my gratitude and apology. I'll just think of something during the time, and when I wake up - or if I ever could. I would express the words and love.

Suddenly, my mind gone blank for a minute and sudden flashes dragged my tired mind to seeing them.

 _Red coats, red eyes._

Oh god, no!

* * *

 **To all who celebrate Christmas, Merry Christmas. And to all, happy holiday. I hope everyone have a wonderful year. And wow, this year is ending so soon.**

 **Thank you for a wonderful year filled with your support for my stories.**

 **What do you think of the chapter?**

 **Please review on what you think...**

* * *

 **Sneak peek: Bea (Beatrice)**


	28. Chapter 26: Kelly

**Chapter 26**

* * *

 **[A little trigger topic with Bea's background...just in case…]**

 **Bea P.O.V**

I Beactrice Kara Brevil, never thought I would be back on Earth.  
After so many years stuck in that loophole of some afterlife, me and Bella are finally back.

Can I just say this… HALLELUJAH!

It was wonderful to have a second chance with life after my first one. God, the first so called 'life' when I was on Earth was dreadful.

I was borned in California, into a family where my parents thought I was a mistake - a unwanted child. Where they thought their love shouldn't be with me. So throughout the years, I was constantly being pushed around or should I just say 'slap around' when they were to busy getting high or too drunk to say a word.

That was my life throughout the years until my senior year.

I made a choice to run away. I couldn't handle seeing the red mark of their hands on my body or face.

I hated it, when people asked if I was ok or what happened when they saw the bruise on my cheek and all I could say was that I tripped and fell or that a ball hit my face. The lie usually work but I could tell that most people - teachers - never bought the story and would be suspicious about something.

Yet once something was up, I would not return to school for a few days.

And so when I got the chance to leave, I quickly made the choice to move away.

Away from home.

Away from a past life.

Away to a new beginning.

I was going to be an exchange student with a full ride scholarship to Mexico.

My chance to explore the world.

And now since you are wondering how I am a witch? Well… a few weeks before the accident, I found a hidden book in the attic trunk. It was a book that had many Latin words written in black ink. I wonder about it, yet knowing some words from the cover, it read: exponentia liber - _spell book._

Being the curious me, I did some research on both side of family and found out that my great-great-great-great-grandmother was a powerful witch yet was killed during the 1800's, many colony people thought she put a curse on the town. This was her spell book passed down, and somehow my mother got it as a gift. How I knew was because my mother reveal the truth when she finally snapped.

She told me in her exact words, that not imprinted in my brain:

 _You were never worthy as a Brevil witch. I never got to hold the power. No! I was an ordinary girl, and the minute Dede (Grandmother) says that you were powerful. God._

 _You do not know how it felt to know that your child had what you wanted. I resented you for that. You are a curse to me. A pathetic child._

That was all I thought about for a week until I could leave to the airport. I told myself that I would prove my mother wrong, with or without her. I didn't need her presence with me, no, I just needed me and that spell book.

Yet on my way to the airport, a semi-pickup truck lost control and somehow hit my car which was near the railing by the cliff side area. Things went very wrong, and well, I crashed down below.

And that's how I came to meet Bella.

At the moment, Bella and I took a cab around the city. We were on our way to find news based upon Bella's kids. We just couldn't go and say, "Hey, are you related or are the Masen's"

People would think we were psychopath.

So we decided to find some discreet word on the whereabout. We meet our way into a local hospital, where Bella saw E.J work at; Ithaca Medical City Hospital.

We quickly paid the car driver and walked into the hospital. All eyes from the nurse station turned to us.

With us both now immortal, you could say, we heard the nurses whispers.

" _Damn."_

" _Who are they?"_

" _They look like sluts…"_

" _I could tap that…"_

" _Look at that...new people..do you think they'll be interested in the Sexy Loving?"_

We both looked at each other and rolled our eyes. We ignored the nasty comments and still made our way to the front desk area. The young women with a very high ponytail stuck out as she looked between me and Bella. She looked innocent maybe nice until her facial expression changed into a little bit of an attitude.

"What can I help you with?"

"Yes. I was wondering, if there is any doctor by the name Masen?" Bella asked.

The young nurse, who had the name tag as Kelly pressed her lips together and sighed. Her eyes showed hints of anger. "Why ask?" She hissed quietly.

"No reason. I just wanted to know if he worked here…"

"He does. But he isn't interested in anyone at the moment. So buh bye." Bella looked her in the eyes, and lowering her head to match the frighten nurse eyes, at that moment.

"Don't talk to me like that. I can sense your attitude, so don't give me shit. I'm a family friend of ." Bella lied. Well, half lied. She was family, his mother. Imagine if the nurse knew that, I bet she would change her attitude so quick.

"I don't give a damn. He's not interested in anyone at the moment. So if you please leave, we can go on with our day." With a little chant I did, I got to hear her thoughts.

 _Who the hell is this bitch. Why does she want to know about my Masen. He's mine, you bitch._

Before Bella could say more I did another chant for her to tell us anything we asked. So I decided to talk for Bella's sake.

"Kelly, is it?" She nodded. "Can you look up a E.J Masen." She nodded once again.

"He's um a Chief of General Surgery."

"Oh ok. So can you look up the address of his home?"

"Um… I don't think I can…"

"Do it Kelly!" I snapped, and she quickly looked down at her computer screen and type something in.

"It's 4467 Cranslane Boulevard, it's look isolated." She stuttered.

"Thank you." I said and grabbed Bella hand and rushed out.

"Was that necessary Bea?" She looked at me once we were out of the hospital.

"Yes. Bella, her thoughts were vile, about your son. So I think you would appreciate it at the moment, ok?" She sighed and halted for a cab once again, and gave them the address.

Once we were near, we didn't want them to park in the driveway area. So we stopped the cab a few blocks away in the woods. "Are you ready to see your kids and family Bella?" I asked her.

She smiled at me. "Of course I am, but know I still love you, my dear sister." I couldn't help but let out a chuckled and embraced her.

We quickly walked our way into the area until we were stopped by a large wolf that looked like an overgrown dog. His teeth was bared and he was snarling at us. Well… oh shit?

* * *

 **Happy New Years to everyone! Hope this year will be a good year for everyone.**

 **What do you think of the chapter?**

 **Does Kelly remind you of Lauren?**

 **Please review on what you think...**

* * *

 **Sneak peek: Reunion**


	29. Chapter 27: Hello Once Again

**Chapter 27**

* * *

 **Charlie P.O.V**

Two weeks has it been, since the alleged 'trying-to-kill-my-Sister', which resulted in Nessie being in a coma.

During the time, all my siblings and I could just sit near her and pray that she soon would wake up.

I never thought I would pray so hard just to see my sister topaz eyes once again.

I looked over at my siblings who were now getting ready to leave the room for lunch. "You coming Charlie?" Tony whispered. All I could do was nod.

We just got out of the room until we heard a loud ferocious growl in the front of the house. Everyone jumped a little, as we rushed out of the house and into the scene where we saw the pack taking a defensive stance against the two nomads.

The scent of vampire filled our noses yet with another unfamiliar scent.

"Who the hell are they?" Allie whispered but the unknown vampire with dark brown mahogany hair turn her attention to us. Her piecing gold eyes burned into our as we couldn't help but gasp.

It couldn't be. We noticed that we weren't the only one noticing her, as we saw the wolves face show a distant shock and the Cullen's - who were behind us- took a sharp intake of breath.

It couldn't be right?

No! She was dead!

We saw her take her last breath!

No!

This is a cruel hallucination we were all seeing. Or we were going crazy...

Our mom was in front of us, as a vampire?

"Charlie." She whispered yet I took a step back putting a hand in front of Allie, protectively.

"No. It can't be. Your dead!" I shouted.

"Please, let me explain."

"Mom?" Allie finally spoke. "It's you." I looked at her bewildered.

"Allie, you can't believe this, it's probably a cruel joke, Victoria and Maria are playing. Please tell me you don't believe this. Please tell me you aren't this naive to see that -" Allie's direct glare to me stopped me from trying to reason her out of her believing. She couldn't possibly think that the women in front of us was our mother.

"Charlie can't you see, it has to be her. I don't think Victoria nor Maria are that cruel to pull something like this."

"Pfft. You are to good for this Allie." I muttered quietly.

Yet I still couldn't help but let my eyes wandered to our so called 'mother'

"If you are our mother, tell us something about you - her or whatever." E.J spoke out.

"I was born to Charlie Swan and Renee Dwyer on September 13, 1987 - in Forks, Washington."

"You have to do better than that!" I sneered.

"During the time of your births, I choose each of your name to your father family. Edward Jacob, Alisme Lillian, Anthony Jemett, Charlie Evan, and Renesmee Carlie. I chose all your name to dedicated to the Cullen's." I stood there silent. Oh my god! It was her.

A sudden voice came out, one that didn't speak for awhile as he recovered from a shock. "Bella?" Edward whispered as he stepped closer to her.

"Edward." She too whispered. He couldn't help but place a hand on her cheek as he gently caressed it.

"How? I mean - I thought - we thought you were gone. How can this be? A vampire? Beauty and grace suits you." My father was rambling on about mother. Wow, I thought I'd never see the day when he was speechless. Yet I heard a lot of that from stories the Denali's told us.

Speaking of… were they coming too?

"I'm here Edward. Am a vampire, yes." I noticed that she couldn't look into Edward eyes. Her eyes somehow directed to the girl next to her or to us.

* * *

 **Bella P.O.V**

The last few minutes of my life felt like it could stop, as I looked into my children eyes. Yet I knew one of them was wasn't here. Renesmee…

I could hear the sound of her steady heartbeat mixed with the machine beeping - keeping as a steady beat.

I was memorized by looking at my flawless children. They were gorgeous, like I remember seeing them during birth and watching them in that afterlife.

After a few questions from E.J or Charlie, the one and only Edward spoke out. God, I missed his voice, he was still gorgeous as always - dazzling as I would put it. He was in front of me, as his musical voice could enchant me. Oh god, I knew that I was falling hard for him once again.

As his once cold hand touched my cheek I couldn't help but let my heart be filled with joy. Edward skin was in contact with mine once again. It felt like it was a rush of energy building between us.

At that moment, I just wanted to kiss his perfect lips and tell him how much I still loved him. But I couldn't, I was afraid once again, just like that time we met.

I started to notice how close we were, I didn't mind it, yet like I said, I was afraid once again. So I directed my attention to Bea, who was standing next to me. She must felt out of place.

I step back from Edward slightly, as I put a hand on her shoulder. "Well, this is Bea." I introduced her to the rest.

Edward looked at her for a minute and directed his eyes back to mine. The minute I told them her name, I noticed my oldest son, E.J was looking at her for awhile.

Suddenly, he was pushed away by a short little pixie, who was smiling uncontrollably. Grasping me into her arms and saying how much she missed me.

"Bella! Oh my god! You're alive! I missed you so much. I was a jerk to let Edward leave you." She quickly said and I could do was chuckle a little. I couldn't help but felt a little ping to my heart as she said his name. It's kinda driving me crazy now on how close I was to him...

"Love you too, Alice." I smiled back at her. I saw the rest of Cullen moving closer to us. And before I knew, I was somehow moved into each of their arm. Carlisle and Esme's warm gesture and Emmett's pumped up attitude. Lastly came Rose and Jasper.

"Bella, I'm so sorry on what happened 40 years ago, it was my fault, the bloodlust came upon me." Jasper stuttered quietly, as he looked down at the ground.

"Jasper, please look at me." He couldn't even look at me, such a stubborn one also… so I forceful lifted his chin with my fingers. "I forgive you Jasper, it's no harm to be done. It was instinct." I told him.

He looked me in the eyes now, and suddenly he embrace me. "I missed you little sister." I couldn't help but let a smile to my face. _Miss you too, big brother._

Soon I was facing Rose, she still looked like she could model in a car magazine. "Hello Rosalie." I said. Like with Jasper, she pulled me into an embrace, hugging me tightly.

"Bella, I'm so sorry for being a bitch to you. I never meant to, I was jealous sort to say. Now that you're here, our family can be back, god, I miss you!"

"Miss you too, Rosalie." I told her truthfully.

"Call me Rose, family call me that." I couldn't help but let my smile grow bigger. God, I miss them all. But at the moment I had to go see my other daughter.

* * *

 **I couldn't leave you guys on a major cliffy, so since it's a new year and all that, I thought I would be nice and add this chapter; so enjoy!**

 **Yay! They are reunited… finally the high point for the story. So many chapters and planning to get to this moment.**

 **What do you think of the chapter?**

 **Please review on what you think...**

* * *

 **Sneak peek: Visions**


	30. Chapter 28: Messanger

**Chapter 28**

* * *

 **Bea P.O.V**

After a few introductions to the Cullen's and Masen's family, somehow I was shifted into the living room. According to Alisme and Alice, they wanted to know me better, while Bella was upstair reuniting with her other daughter.

Can I just say, that they were quite shock when I told them I was a witch - excluding Carlisle. He said he met some of my ancestors during the time; of witchcraft at its large, and was pleased to know that he made friends and allies.

Well the most shocking part of all was telling on how Bella and I were stuck in that afterlife and soon found our way back. A lot of gasps and wide eyes were been seen or heard.

Suddenly a rapid beeping sound was heard as we snapped our head upstair, everyone rushed up the stairs into Renesmee's room where Bella was dry sobbing in the corner of the room.

"What happen?" E.J, the oldest son asked.

"I don't know, one minute I'm holding her hand and suddenly a seizure broke out." Bella whispered as she dry-sobbed into Esme's chest.

"I need 10 milligram of Diazepam!" E.J shouted as he took control of the situation. Edward was the one to hand him the drug as he put it into his sister system. Sadly, it didn't work and lead to Renesmee's heart rate increasing and the continuous seizure.

Suddenly the room was fluttered around by Edward, Carlisle, and E.J. While the rest of us watch from outside of the doorway - helplessly, praying.

"Nothing working!" E.J growled, as he was now lackluster as he scrambled around the room doing anything he could to try to save his sister.

And Edward, god he looks much worse than EJ, he was actually dry sobbing a little as he worked alongside his father. "Carlisle, it's close to five minute since her seizure, we might have brain damage on the case." His voice was sadden as he now couldn't look at his daughter. Grief was shown in his topaz eyes.

"Brain damage?" Charlie whispered right next to me. Oh god, the siblings were watching; everyone was. I couldn't watch it in front of me, so I took myself out of the watching crowd and walked into the hallway.

 _Help me. Please._ A soft quiet voice echoed in the back of my head. I stopped walking and looked around the hallway.

Who just spoke? I thought.

 _Please, I beg you. Help me. I need you to send a message across. It's me, Renesmee._ I took a sharp intake of breath. It couldn't be…

How could she communicate with me through thoughts. How? Suddenly it clicked for me, I needed to get into her mind. I quickly walked my way back into the room. "Excuse me." I said as they let me made my way back into the front.

"Nothing, will work, cause it's not what you think it is." I told them and everyone eyes soon landed on me.

"What do you mean?" Bella, Edward, and E.J asked, at the same time.

"Even though it looks like a seizure, it might not be medical, it could be based off supernatural."

"What?" Bella asked in confusion.

"I'm saying that, her seizure or whatever it is, can be caused by something else, and that, it doesn't relate to something that medical knowledge can fix. I need to get into her thoughts." I told them quickly.

"Thoughts…" Charlie mumbled. Suddenly his eyes snapped to meet my eyes. "Why couldn't I hear her thought then… oh my god, I can't read your thoughts, your mind is a blank to me like my mother."

"A shield…" Edward mumbled, and his eyes too looked at Bella and me. "You two our shields, blocking your thoughts… no wonder Charlie and I couldn't hear any of your thoughts."

"It might be for her." I looked at Bella. "But you can read my mind back then, I just put a spell so that some mind readers, can't read my thoughts…"

"Still like a Shield." E.J pointed out.

"But what about Nessie then?" Charlie questioned as he furrowed his brows.

"Because of her shield might also be up." Carlisle theorized. "I mean, aren't all of you have the gift of shield, like your mother?" They all nodded, and I looked at Bella. I knew that if she still could blush, she would be red.

"If her shield is up, how can Bea pass by it?" Alisme asked.

"It's my magic, it can pass by anything physical and mental. That what make us dangerous." I told them.

"Does It matter at the moment, if she can do, let her. We need to save Nessie." Tony shouted. Soon everyone got back to the problem at hand.

"Just let me do it, I need to get into her thoughts ok?" I soon passed by the three doctors and did a chant near Renesmee's bedside as I held her small hand into mine.

Suddenly a very bright light showered into my eyes. As I tried to block it away with my hand. "Renesmee! Can you hear me?" I shouted, as I squinted my way to stand up and walk around. Soon the bright light faded away, and stepped in a young lady, looking at age of a newly high-schooler, wearing a white shoulder strap dress, as her hair was in a braid. She looked like Bella yet younger, yet with small feature of Edward hinted in her.

"Are you Bea?" She asked me.

I nodded.

"Thank god. You are…"

"Beatrice. Call me Bea though. I'm a friend of your mom. She's back."

"I know." She smiled yet it soon flatten a little. "I heard her talk to me awhile ago, and I still remember the encounter with her in that afterlife thing. How come I didn't see you there?"

"Me? I was hiding. Wait, how did you know that I was in the afterlife with your mom?"

"Because she told me a minute ago, with you and you being a witch. Like I said, I could hear everything around me, I just can't communicate. So I'm kinda paralyze - stuck in my mind."

"Ahh, I see. Well I'm here aren't I. I heard you communicate with me through thoughts. How so? Why didn't you do that with your brother?"

"It's a thing me and my siblings probably all have, I must be the first to do so; communicate at dire situation. I probably did so, but he must haven't heard; must be freaking out."

"Everyone is freaking out." I clarified her words.

Silent was now at bay. I then remember that I wasn't here just to chit chat, I needed to figure out what was going on about her.

"You're having a seizure right now."

"I know." Her voice was flat as she looked down at the ground.

"Why?"

"I don't know. But I sense it because of my visions." Her face gone to great fear. "Must be a thing for me to do, when trying to communicate from the outer body, or whatever."

"Visions?"

"Yeah, I'm a psychic, like my Aunt Alice."

"Alice, the hyper pixie." She smiled and chuckle a little, until she stop.

"You need to send them this message ok? Please do so. Everyone is in grave danger."

"Of course."

"Tell then that the Volturi is coming, the newborn army is very near, they have no more time to just sit around and plan, make them train. I overheard that my uncle - Jasper - that he can train them all with newborns. He had experience."

"Grave danger I see. I'll tell them."

"Thank you, and also please tell them that I love them very much especially my parent."

I nodded. She came forward, and embrace me with her warm hands. "Thank you, Bea."

"No problem, I must get back though."

"Oh right. It's nice to meet you and talk it out."

I soon felt the wind blowing around as I soon said the chant and once I saw Renesmee body stopped shaking around, along with someone saying "Thank god"

I soon fell to my knees as I gasped. I am back; again. Everything was coming back to me.

"Bea, you ok?" I looked over to see Bella looking at me, concern was evident on her face.

"Yea. I think so." I quickly said.

"Did it work?" E.J asked, as he helped me stand up.

"Yes, but it's not great news she telling me."

Everyone looked at me, confuse. "Well she want me to convey a message." I stopped a little, as I tried to plan on what to say. "According to her visions, the Volturi is coming, the newborn army is soon to come; you must all train, and also -" I looked between Edward and Bella.

"She said that she loves you two." Bella and Edward had a small grin spread on their faces. Until it was cut short by the news settling in.

"Volturi coming?" Edward sneered.

"Yes, why is that bad news?"

"It is, very bad news. If we live through the Newborn army, that's a miracle." E.J stood next to his father. "But the Volturi, we might not me."

I looked around the room too see pain facial expression on everyone. "What does that mean?" Alisme whispered.

"It mean that, we might have to fight to the death." Edward answered his daughter question.

* * *

 **Posting 3 times a week is so new to me. Please don't get use to it; atm I am on break for the Holiday. But I am glad everyone is enjoying the story. Also, I forgot to thank everyone for all the reviews that are sending my way. It's so wonderful to see people reviewing on what they think of the story/chapter. Even at the crappiest day the reviews still put a smile on my face. So Thank You all for your support, especially reaching 100+ reviews.**

 **Anyway...**

 **What do you think of the chapter?**

 **Do you like Bea? Are you glad Renesmee love Edward now?**

 **Please review on what you think; I'd appreciate it!**

* * *

 **Sneak peek: Training**


	31. Chapter 29: Training & Thoughts

**Chapter 29**

* * *

 **3rd Person P.O.V**

The Cullen's, Masen's and wolf pack were in the vacant space of the forest. The only thing that could be seen was trees, dirt, rocks, and the occasional dent of the wolf paw. They were in the middle of training, expect for Esme who was busy at home watching over her youngest granddaughter. Yet she too would train privately with Carlisle and Jasper.

"First you must know, a newborn army doesn't need thousands like a human army. But no human army can stand against them." Jasper said. His eye showed a glint of power as he helped his family and wolf pack understand about the newborns.

He was known as a major, during the civil war back in the 1860's. His occupation was cut short due to Maria, and soon he had to train her newborn army. Given so much experience with the newborns, he was there to help when needed.

He directed his attention mostly to the wolf pack, "Two most important things to remember are; first never let them get their arms around you, they'll crush you instantly." He stopped for emphasis. "The second, never go for the obvious kill, they'll be expecting that and you will lose."

While Jasper was explaining the strategies, Edward was too busy stealing secretive glances on Bella.

How could Edward not look, beside he was stuck in a seventeen year old body.

She was standing across from him, her body didn't look frail no more, she just looked like a delicate flower - grace and beauty - and a glint of fierceness in her golden eyes. Her dark brown hair flowed a little in the wind.

He wanted to hold her in his arms, and tell her how much he loved her and how much he was sorry about leaving. Yet he couldn't or didn't know when to say such things. Anytime wasn't a good time to do any of those things. Either it was training, or Bella with the kids or with his family catching up.

He couldn't just swoop her in his arms and just kiss her - her perfect pink lips. Her beauty was magnificent, and she wasn't no clumsy little being no more, vampirism suited her well.

Edward was left to be alone, they weren't talking to each other that much, just a quick hello or a just a quick glance to each other. Other then that, they were distant from each other, cold as ice.

"Edward." Jasper voice cut him from his thoughts.

"Yes." Edward voice was strain as he made a little eye contact with his brother.

"Will you demonstrate what I said.." Crap, Edward wasn't paying attention much, he was to busy thinking about Bella.

"Demonstrate what?" Edward asked. He felt like a little kid being asked on during class, yet didn't know the answer to.

"The fighting technique, weren't you listening. Well I sense your cluelessness." Jasper raised an eyebrow to Edward. "Just come and fight a little with Carlisle." Edward nodded as he slowly made his way to the battle area, across from Carlisle.

He heard a little giggle, and his heart melted a little. It was the giggle of his Bella. She was laughing with Alice. What were they talking about, yet when he tried to see through Alice's thoughts, she was to busy reciting the alphabet in Mandarin.

Suddenly he was now thrown to the ground, dirt flying everywhere. What had just happen? He went into Carlisle's thought to see that he was distracted and Carlisle got the advantage to attack him.

Edward was distracted and if he could, he would be bright red.

"One more thing, never turn your back on your enemy." Jasper informed the group as he walked away and stood next to Alice.

Edward quickly sat up and soon made his was back to where he was standing. Other took their turns, against each other. Bella was now against Alice, the little pixie who was smirking a little.

"Seen the fight already, little pixie…" Bella asked and Alice couldn't help but giggle a little. Alice took the first hit trying to get Bella. Yet Bella quickly dodged it and jumped above Alice and was behind her. She did a quick spin and her leg soon tripped over Alice. As she soon fell flat on her face.

"Damn." Alice mumbled as Bella helped her up.

"Didn't see that one coming did you little pixie." Bella chuckled. Yet she decided to apologize. "Sorry about that." Alice couldn't help but laugh.

"Don't be, Bella. Who knew you had it in you. But with all that feistiness, you still apologize for everything. That need to change." Alice hugged Bella as they made their way back to the group.

"Damn, Mom. That was amazing." Tony says with so much enthusiasm, as he first pumped in the air.

"Watch your language young man." Bella scolded her son. Tony pouted a little yet still couldn't stop his smiling.

"That's my nephew." Emmett sudden shout filled the air, along with a loud thwack, from Rose.

"Shut up, Emmett." Rose told her husband and turned her attention to Bella. "Great job in kicking Alice's ass." She high-five her.

Edward too couldn't help but chuckle and show a little bit of proudness in his smile. Bella has a badass side to her, and he truly loved it.

When the night began to fall and the moon was shining upon the sky, the family was around the room wanting to have some time together. The wolf pack found some resident nearby, as they didn't want to bother anymore or with any wolf or vampire smell. Allie's head was on Bella's lap as she gently stroke the soft curl of her daughter hair, beside her was Charlie who was busy competing against his uncles, in a very heated race. And on the ground was Tony who was researching on some new recipes to try out. It was moment of peace and no worry.

It was a moment that a family cherish. But even though the moment could last in peace and happiness, there was no Edward.

He was to busy outside thinking of what to do about the talk he wanted to do with Bella.

What would he say, how should he say things, or most importantly, how was he going to get Bella forgiveness.

She wouldn't forgive him that easily, especially after all she went through - alone. She was left, pregnant, and had kids on her own and somehow died. That was something no one should be forgiven by. Right?

A couple of presences soon came next to Edward. It was his sisters. "Yes." He whispered.

 **[Italics are thoughts of Alice & Rose within conversation]**

 _If you're too busy on worrying about what to say, don't. Just say it ok?_ Alice said through thoughts, as she at the night sky.

Rose, she too was straightforward like Alice. _And when doing so, don't be all pitiful and everything, just be you and your stupid self of leaving her._ Rose thought hit Edward, as he sighed.

"Rose…" Edward tried to start with words.

 _Don't Edward. I might have been a bitch of all the time when Bella use to be around. And I still sometime feel guilty about it. But since she's back and into our lives, I accepted her and love her as a sister, because I talked with her._

 _You should do the same_. Rose finished her little rant as she then grabbed Alice arm as they walked away without saying, anything except,

 _And don't think about being a jerk again about leaving. The first time you did that shit, we lost so many years with our nieces and nephews._

They soon left, leaving Edward still looking at the sky.

The harsh words were said, yet were true. Edward did leave. Leave for reasons to protect yet not really. He left more harm than anything else. He left his love and kids behind.

Yet with harsh words been said, he wanted to take initiative about talking with Bella. He finally made amends with the kids, and he was very thankful for that. Now all he wanted was to have Bella again.

He made his way back into the room and found Bella with the kids. The rest of his family was gone and about. Alice must have said something so that they could leave for awhile. "Bella." He addresses her. She looked up and met his eyes.

"Yes?" She questioned him.

"Can I speak with you outside?" She nodded and gently lifted her sleeping daughter off her lap and onto a pillow. She walked out with him and a few quick run into the forest.

"What is it, Edward?" Her voice was a little timid as she rubbed her arm, trying not to look him into his eyes. If she did, she would melt at first sight. And she couldn't, it would make her weak and vulnerable. Especially at a time where her love didn't love her back. Suddenly he finally said the words that could make her heart stop once again.

"We need to talk about us."

* * *

 **So a little action on training…**

 **Edward still is still falling for Bella.**

 **What do you think will happen next chapter?**

 **What do you think of the chapter?**

 **Please review on what you think; I'd appreciate it!**

* * *

 **Sneak peek: Bella & Edward talk **


	32. Chapter 30: What About Us?

**Chapter 30**

* * *

 **Bella P.O.V**

"We need to talk about us." Edward said, his eyes held so much emotions that I couldn't handle seeing. Like always, when he is near me or talking to me I usually look down at the ground.

"About us?" I could only croak out, as I tried to control the lump in my throat. The lump kept building up each time I tried to take an unneeded breath. If my heart was still beating, it would be beating a thousand mile per minute.

"Bella." He grasped my hand into his, and I couldn't do anything; I felt paralyzed. It was the second time we touched since we 'reunited.'

"I miss you more than ever. The years had gone by not very pleasant until… I met the kids. Our kids." His voice held so much hope and proudness as he said the word 'our kids'.

"What are you saying Edward?" I took a little step back from him.

"What I'm saying is, I want this - us. Me, you, and the kids - as a family." A sense of delight shot through me yet faded once I thought about his words. As much as I loved him - as much as I wanted to hug and kiss him - as much as I wanted to agree and live as a happy family, I couldn't.

After so much that been going on when I left and the minute I came back, I just couldn't get a happily ever after. Not yet and maybe never.

I couldn't let myself get hurt once again. The risks seemed so high, even after so many years. The risks that I thought I would take in a heartbeat back then during my time of contemplating. Yet once the time came, I couldn't put myself through it. Not anymore.

"Bella?" His voice was so smooth as his voice had a little edge in it.

"I'm sorry Edward." I whispered, wrapping my arms around my chest, as it was a natural thing for me to do; when I felt alone. "I can't. I just can't do it no more."

His smile faded into a small frown. He tried to come closer to me but I put my hand up to him, giving him the sign to stop. "Please don't. Let me explain."

"I'm listening Bella." He looked like him, smell like him, felt like him, yet he wasn't him. He wasn't no happy nor smiley Edward. The Edward I used to know.

"I loved that idea, Edward. Believe me… yet, I can't. You must know that I wanted to be a family with you, so much. I wanted to have you, me, and the kids. But I know, it might not last long."

"Meaning what?" His voice was sharp and tight, and I truly hated that. I hated the way he felt; I saw it in his eyes. I felt like I just stabbed him; yet I somehow did; I told him no - denying him. His eyes were getting a little darker than normal.

I felt the guilt build up in the pit of my stomach, but I knew I had to say the word I want to say and not just breakdown and come running into his arms.

"When you left, I was a mess. My doctor said I was near the stage of catatonic. I thought I nevered would be happy - or even a little bit - again. Until I found out I was pregnant. God, that was one of the best day of my life. Life went as it was during the time until I told Jacob about it." He showed a tight expression on his face at that moment. His lips showed no emotion just a pursed lip together.

"Jacob first? Not Charlie?" Edward interrupted me.

"Yes. Charlie would just be a mess. I thought Jacob would hate me when I told him - yet all he did was hug me. He helped me travel to Alaska where I met the Denali's. They helped me until the time came, where I had my beautiful babies." A warmth spread through me as I held a flat grin upon my lip.

"When I was stuck in that afterlife, god it was so boring, until Bea came around. I had a friend, yet I missed Alice, Emmett, Jasper, Carlisle, Esme and to believe it, I missed Rose. But the point was I missed someone more - you."

"Than come back to me. Why are you holding it all back all of a sudden. Just be with me now. We can be together, Bella. Love forever."

"I can't risk it."

"Risk what?" His voice was getting a louder, and somehow it made me flinch a little. I never once saw Edward yell, especially at me. And somehow it frighten me a little. He sensed it and calmed down. "Sorry. But when you said the words: 'risk it' I just couldn't think. Wasn't our whole relationship was about risks. I mean, I fell in love with you during your time as human." His voice was escalating again, he was forgetting the 'Sorry' part of his words.

"That's true. We risk so much during that time." I thought about our time together. Good memories and the lingering of bad memories. "But…"

"But what?" He looked at me with anticipation.

"I-" I couldn't even say the words cause I knew it would hurt Edward more. He was getting very impatient with me.

"What? Just spit it out Bella." He slammed his hand on the tree which soon slowly fell to the ground leaving the empty space.

"My heart! I can't risk my heart. Yet our whole damn relationship was based upon so many risks, and I wouldn't exchange that for anything; cause I had you. Well, I thought I did." I shouted.

"The risks that I didn't want is to be left once again!" I needed everything off my chest. All the anger, all the whys, and all the pain.

"My heart can't take it no more. I can't take this. I can't just see you and not want to kiss you. I can't breathe when you are near me. I hate it so much." My eyes were getting a little darker, as I felt the thirst build up a little.

"Are you happy now? Are you satisfy to know that, at this moment, all I want to do is kiss you. I know, I am pathetic to think of such a thing, at this moment, but I just can't."

"Then don't." He argued back. "If it hurt so much, why did you come back."

"Because of the kids. I wanted to see my kids!" I sneered at him. Where was this even leading to, all it was causing was us to argue. "Yet the worst part is that, I too wanted to see you again. Cause I can't live without you."

"Then why are you being so stubborn in letting yourself be loved."

"Because, I'm scared that you go leaving once again. Like you tried to do back in Phoenix, then you left after that disaster of a birthday, and if I let you back into my heart, I'm afraid, you'd leave again." His eyes soften, as he was now an inch away from me. This time I didn't back away. I didn't want to, or I didn't know how to.

His love was my poison. My oxygen. Anything you wanna say, he is what I live for.

"I promise I won't leave you again, Bella." He pushed a strand of my hair away from my covered face.

"How can I trust such a promise. An empty one."

"Let me prove it to you then. Let me show you that promise."

I am so hesitant now. I am so scared to just let go of the high wall I built against love. I'm afraid that once it gone, I can't rebuild it back when he leave.

Why was love so evil?

Why was it a pain?

When was it a pleasure?

"Bella, I beg of you. Let me love you for eternity. Like I said, I promise to never leave you."

"I don't know." The scared me was taking over. "Maybe when I get to know you more and when the time come, I can and will. But right now, I can't. I'm too scared to let my wall slide down. Please understand." I prayed he would understand and let it be.

"I understand. And I'm sorry it cause you so much trust issues with me." He sighed. "But know, if and only if the time come… I'll be right here waiting for you, with open arms." Unexpectedly, he kissed my right cheek and soon walked away.

There goes another let down. I was the reason, why I couldn't be with him. I was a coward to say yes. I couldn't handle the possibilities, and so I let the person I love slip away.

Like I said, there maybe no happily ever after for me.

* * *

 **Well, that talk went well… no getting back together… sorry. But know that's not the end for Bella and Edward. Just be patient, with it.**

 **Why I did such an evil thing…**

 **I didn't want them to love so quickly; it would give an effect of maybe cheesiness. And when developing the characters I wanted for this fanfic; I didn't want to be so quick in things like quick love; mostly Bella. Not like the other way round… (Edward says no and Bella want love right then)**

 **But like again; it's NOT THE END FOR BELLA AND EDWARD!**

 **What do you think of the chapter?**

 **Like the character development or think it's quite trashy? Give me feedback plz…**

 **Please review on what you think; I'd appreciate it!**

* * *

 **Sneak peek: Bea's parent**


	33. Chapter 31: Crush

**Chapter 31**

* * *

 **E.J P.O.V**

As both my parent left the room, I looked over at Tony. He shrugged his shoulder and went back to concentrating on the gamebox.

"Where did Bella go?" A petite quite voice came from the staircase. It was Bea.

"She went to talk with Edward for awhile." I said. I couldn't help but stare at her. Her piercing blue eyes, felt like it was staring into my soul. My lost soul, until now.

 _Stop!_ My thoughts kept screaming. _There is no time to admire someone. No time!_

"E.J!" Bea's shout cut me from thoughts.

"What? Sorry, what happen?"

"I asked about Bella, then you blanked out. Are you sure you're not like Alice's frozen phase or something?" She smirked a little. "Also, it's quite rude to stare at someone." She folded her arms across her chest.

I couldn't help but blush a little. "Sorry. But why ask?" I walked over to the bar area as I grabbed a bottle of Cabernet from the top shelf.

 _Keep the act up. Girls like that…_ my thoughts were rambling around, and I knew Charlie could hear everything up in my mind. Yet I didn't give a damn at that moment. I just wanted Bea to notice me a little and maybe take away the edge from my blushing.

 _Keep acting._ I mean, I'm stuck in a weird age body - almost close to a hormonal boy, I mean I have to play the part right? And not act all grown-up, at least, for awhile.

"Want a glass?"

"Aren't you young to drink?" She asked, as she came to stand next to me.

"Pfft. I'm forty-one, of course I can drink."

"You look like a 18 year old."

"Really? That's the first I heard. Around the hospital, I hear a lot, that I look around mid-twenties."

"Whatever. I don't need a drink. However the point is, when will Bella be back?"

Suddenly the door open and came in Edward. He didn't give us much of a glance. He just walked his way upstair and the sound of door slamming was present. Hmm… I wonder what happen.

"Don't know, but you could tell me."

"Fine."

I took a last sip of the wine, and sighed. _Good acting, E.J._

"Cause, I need to leave." I froze a little as I slowly put down the wine glass. Why did she need to leave. Was it me? Maybe she could see through me and my stupid acting - well at least I know I have Mom gene - or maybe I came out to harsh. The main question was why was she leaving.

"I need to go back to California, I need to see my parents."

"Ok. But let me join you."

"No."

"Why?"

"Because, I don't want to be with a stranger. I don't know you." She was quiet for awhile. "And beside, it's my past, and not a joyride downtown, E.J."

"Hey, I'm no stranger. You know my name for starter, and second I'm Bella's son. So technically you know me."

"Still, no."

"Stubborn little witch."

"Watch it. I can put a curse on you."

"I like to see you try." I pressed on. She rolled her eyes at me. Not a good first impression but it's something right?

Again, the quiet consumed us once. I gave her a little stare. "Fine, you can come, but I get to drive and I don't want to hear you talk."

"Good." I walked away, and found all my siblings looking at me.

"What?" I gave them a look of confusion.

"Smooth brother." Charlie chuckled.

"You just asked her to go out." Allie couldn't contain her giggles as she held her stomach and laughed.

"No. I didn't. I didn't want her to go alone, especially at this time of crisis."

"Whatever…" Tony grinned. "We know you." He winked. I walked away from the awkward conversation.

The front door open, and came in Mom. She must have needed time to herself, of whatever happened with Dad.

"You ok, Mom?" I hugged her.

"Yes. Now go pack…" How did she know?

"You heard the conversation didn't you."

"Yes and no. First, I'm your mother of course, but I heard some of it on the way back."

Now I couldn't contain my blushing once again. "Now go pack."

"Fine, but everything ok with you and dad?"

"Don't worry about it." She smiled at me as she walked away.

After awhile of packing, I put my duffel bag in the back of my car. Me and Bea decided to use my car for space. We said our goodbyes and were now on the road.

"So, are you going to tell me why are we going to California. I know it's something with your parent, but why?" She turn her head and gave me a look.

"I thought you weren't going to talk during the drive?" She hissed. L

"Well, I don't keep promise. Anyway, since I'm talking, you might as well answer." She frown a little at me as she focus her eyes back on the road.

"Hmm… quite treatment now." I grumbled. I lean my head against the window. "One thousand, nine hundred ninety-nine, nine hundred ninety-eight, nine hundred ninety-seven…" some way into counting, I noticed that Bea was getting agitated.

"What…" I asked her.

"Can you stop with the freaking counting, it's annoying."

"Well, I mean, I was talking myself out of boredom misery. Since you wouldn't talk to me."

"Fine. If I tell you, will you shut up with the counting?"

"Maybe…"

"E.J." Her voice was tight as she gave me a glare.

"Fine."

"Well, it's because, I want to see what my parent are up tomorrow ."

"Even after all that abuse they gave you." She game a shock look as I noticed her eyes go a little glassy. "Sorry."

 _Stupid move!_ My thoughts were screaming at me.

"How do you know?"

"I overheard you talk a little with my mom."

"Eavesdropping, well played." She chuckled a little until she came back to her serious face. "Even through the abuse and neglect, I still want to see them. It's that small connection."

Now I felt bad for asking, I didn't mean to be rude. Or was I? I truly didn't know anymore. I just wanted to know her. I wanted to see her, see her smile, laugh, and love her. Wait did I say love?

The temptation is kicking in, god, what have I got myself into.

"Again, sorry."

"It's ok." She whispered, as she now couldn't look at me.

Why was the silent always coming in when we had nothing to say to each other at that moment. My eyes caught the speed meter of the car. "Like to drive fast, I see. Going 160 mile per hour."

She nodded. "Get us there quicker, and beside since I'm immortal, I want to try it out. Also, what's with you and your questioning?"

"I don't know, maybe it's me."

"No kidding." She playfully slapped my arm.

"Ow." I whined, as if I was in pain. That did nothing to me except laugh on how feisty she was.

"They didn't hurt." She rolled her eyes at me. And as we began to laugh together, I couldn't help but glance every few second at her. Her laugh, her smile was so addicting to look at.

…

After a few hours of driving down deserted roads, we finally passed the sign that said, _Welcome to California._

* * *

 **Hmm… a little love between Bea and E.J**

 **E.J new behaviours...**

 **What do you think of the chapter?**

 **Please review on what you think; I'd appreciate it.**

* * *

 **Sneak peek: California**


	34. Chapter 32: California Kissin'

**Chapter 32**

* * *

Bea P.O.V

Every hour that passed by when driving to California with E.J, made my feelings go soft for him.

God he was annoying, childish, and somewhat of a little jerk. I never seen him like that, all I saw him was a strict and focus man on wanting to support and protect his family.

Once we passed the welcome sign to California, I quickly drove to a small town of San Drevina near the coast area of San Francisco.

"It's pretty here." E.J whispered - indeed it was. The smell of salty breeze, the windy atmosphere and people having fun near the coast was what we passed my. Yet that wasn't where I lived.

I lived farther down South, where it was mostly run down. Many people lived there to make a life living - that was on the edge.

Many house that we had passby were with in ruins or run down by broken windows, uneven porch steps, dented cars on the side of the road and people sitting out in front porch taking their time smoking off their life.

I looked over at E.J, "You look conflicted." I told him. He gave me shrug as he looked out the window once again. Why does a simple shrug from him make my heart beat a little faster.

"Maybe I am." He slowly said; once again his topaz eyes looked into my blue eyes. "It's just, it's looks so -"

"Ugly, gangster town or just plain disturbing." I interrupted him. I now didn't dare look at him, afraid of what he would say based upon my small outburst. So I just looked out onto the road.

"No. Never would say that, but you did though." He furrowed his eyebrows. "I was going to say that, people lived in a harsh world here, trying to make a living yet somehow can't or not enough. I'm not cruel to say such words, Beatrice." I looked at him shocked.

I never thought someone be so optimistic and see something else of an issue instead of the looks based upon the neighborhood.

He was good inside and out with a little bit of sass.

Like again, I was falling hard for him. His voice, his eyes, his looks, and most importantly, how the way he said my name. The way it just rolled off his tongue, Beatrice.

"Are we near?" His voice cut me off from my thoughts.

"Yes." I turned into a small driveway where in front was a small house shaped like box. The ripped curtain barely covered the window in front of the house. I could see the ashtray on the coffee table, and two pairs of legs on the ground. Sounds of soft moans came from the house and I knew they were doing the hokey pokey loving. Eww.

"Bea, before you get out, think of this. I didn't get to say this, but doesn't your parent think you are dead?"

Crap. I haven't thought of that. "Shit. I forgot. Should we just leave?"

"I don't know, it's your choice." Great, my damn choice. Either stay or leave.

"Screw it if they now, they aren't going to say anything about it, they're probably too drunk to remember or to occupy." I got out of the car and soon made my way up a few patio steps until I reach the front door. E.J was now behind me in a flash.

"You sure?" He places a hand on my left shoulder.

"Yes." I gritted between my teeth and then I knocked on the door. Without any anticipation, the door flew open to a middle age women whose hair was in a messy bun, and was showing off her bra jean to the world. Yet it wasn't my mom.

"What!" She growled. "This house is busy."

"I'm sorry, I didn't know you were to busy making out with whoever. I mean seriously, I could hear you doen the neighborhood." My voice was dripping with starcasm.

"Ha - ha- ha. Point taken, now again, what the hell do you want."

"Right, is there a Michelle and Frank Brevil here?" I asked her as I tried to look around from where I stood.

"No." Her answer was short as she looked at me and soon directed her attention to E.J.

"Well this is their house."

"How do you know?"

Make an excuse! "Cause, I used to live in this neighborhood."

"Hmm, Fine. If you must know, they were killed in a drunk driver accident."

My heart felt like it just stopped. They're dead? I couldn't help but feel the tears building up in my eyes. After so many years I now learn that they are dead?

"When was this?" I couldn't help but let my voice crack.

"Two years ago." I closed my eyes and walked away without saying a Thank You. I rushed into the car, slamming the door shut and quickly turning in the engine. E.J luckily caught up with me when I started to pull out of the driveway.

"You ok?" He asked. Was that all he could say, 'are you ok?' Was there anything new beside if I was ok? God, anything else. I felt the sting of tears flowing down my cheeks. I couldn't see the road that much do to my blurry vision.

"No." I snapped at him, "My parents are dead, gone, no more. Do I look ok? Do I look sane to you? Do I look like I'm doing well at this moment? No. I don't, so stop asking please." I started to regret on snapping toward him. It wasn't his fault, he was just concern about me, but I let it out on him.

"Sorry." I sighed.

"It's ok. Can we pullover?" I decided to follow his direction about pulling over. Once we were on the side of the road I started to cry. I leaned my head against the steering wheel, and banged it there as I tried to calm by breathing down from crying. Oh my god! He was seeing me cry, oh god. "I'm sorry for letting you see me at my low point."

"It's ok." He unbuckled his seatbelt and helped me with mine. "Just let it all out." His soothing voice echoed in the background as I kept on bawling.

"What do I do?" I mumbled.

"What do you mean?" His voice was confuse as he started to rub my back trying to soothe me.

"How do I grieve?"

"In your own way."

My own way? I thought. It seems so ridiculous to grieve the way you wanted to. I always wanted a plan with steps on how to grieve, I didn't want to do it spontaneously with no steps.

My mind was in jumble, even though I just calmed down to speak a little. My heart felt like a hummingbird fleeing from its predator.

Without thinking, I said the words, that I kept to myself the past weeks I was around E.J "Kiss me." He looked at me with wide eyes.

"Bea -" he tried to start with me.

"Please E.J. This is my way of grieving, like you said it's my way of doing it. And this is my way - so just kiss me."

"But I didn't mean it like that." His voice was uncertain.

"Then what do you mean - by my own way?" I glared at him.

"Have time alone, be with friends and family, or talks about it - that stuff."

"Screw that." I sneered, as I turn my body to face him. "And beside aren't you my friend?" He was quiet now, as he pressed his lips together in a tight squeeze.

He opened his mouth again. "But Bea, you are in a delusional or shock state right now, you aren't thinking.

"Are you calling me crazy?"

"No - I mean that - well you see…" He was trying to find his words on his explanation how I wasn't crazy. As he tried to come up with the words I just cut in with my talking.

"I don't know if I'm not thinking or feeling, E.J! All I know and ask is for you to kiss me."

"I don't know." Was his only words.

"Don't know what? Don't know how to kiss - don't know if you are good at kissing - or is it your first time. You seems like the guy to not get his first kiss yet. But I don't give a damn. You know why, my needs and want for this grieving whatever is wanting you to kiss me. You know what, I can see it in your eyes that you want to, but you are unsure. Just kiss me so you don't feel the pain for your family, your sister, your mom, and yourself. I can sense it. If it's that hard, than get out of the car and go!" I gasped for air. My throat felt raw but I didn't care, but I still continue to rant.

"But why can't you kiss me? Am I unattractive, am I too much for you? Then you shouldn't have

come - and beside, if I'm saying this I might not be in shock or be delusional. So again, all I asked is for you to just kiss me, to take the grieving pain away. Just a little pain gone is ok! I just want -" I didn't get to finish my rant as I felt his warm lips on mine.

God, it felt nice. It felt right.

"You are so sexy when you are mad. Yes, I wanted to kiss, I'm a coward - thank you very much! And for the love of god, just shut up and kiss me like the way you asked me to."

I couldn't help but wonder if our relationship had a little hope in it. But whatever it was, it was time to go home.

* * *

 **Well, E.J and Bea kiss, out of love or for the pain. What do you think?**

 **Also, a quick note on Bea.**

 **Bea is immortal like I said in the story - and a witch. Yes she can cry, have a heartbeat and have warmth in her skin. So basically she's like a human who just wouldn't age and have extraordinary power.**

 **What do you think of the chapter?  
Please review on what you think; I'd appreciate it.**

* * *

 **Sneak peek: Father-Daughter moment**


	35. Chapter 33: Father

**Chapter 33**

* * *

 **Edward P.O.V**

Close to a month now, my youngest daughter was still stuck in a coma-like-stage. I kept on asking Carlisle if something was wrong yet he kept telling me it takes time.

 _Time, how much time?_

 _And why so long?_

I never was an impatient type of man, until now. For good reasons, my daughter is in a coma and my love is well I don't know anymore. It's complicated…

Another thing that had been on my mind was about E.J and Bea. It's very frustrating to know that you couldn't read any of their minds. Once minute E.J going with Bea to California and the next they come home and not talking to each other.

They have been at a distant. When they see each other in a room one of them walk out or the both of them do.

At the moment, I am sitting in my daughter room holding her hand as I somehow always glance at the monitor. It always show a steady rhythm of her heartbeat, yet no sign of a small flutter for her to just wake up.

Her silk like hair was still the same as it fan around her pillow, and her lips were still pink. Good sign of blood flood and everything yet was good.

Yet, not unless she wake up.

"Renesmee," I whispered her name. It seems so odd for me to say anyone of my children name till now. It somehow still shocked me that I was a father to five amazing, intelligent, and kind hearted kids. The kids from which came from my love - Bella.

It now give me a sense of pride to see them everyday, talk to them, and know that I have a relationship with them. I just need to make amend with my youngest.

When I first met her, she's was like a little firecracker ready to pop when things would happen with her family; very protective.

She somehow connected well with Jasper, they had a common liking in reading and History. She was always kind and nurturing with the rest of the family; yet when it came to me she was always very distant and quiet. I don't blame her for such an act, she must have been very suspicious over me during the time that I didn't know them as my children and until then.

She looked so much like Bella and I, out of the rest of our kids. Her brown hair, her feature - nose, cheek, jawline - was all me.

Renesmee Carlie Masen Cullen. Seemed right when I think about it. Kinda roll of the tongue…

I looked down at her and sighed. So quiet and peaceful. Well it was a good time to talk to her. A father-daughter talk.

"Hello sweetie, hope everything is peaceful with the resting - you could say. You know you gave everyone quite a scare with that seizure weeks ago. Still scare me still." I started off.

"I came to sit with you today, hope it's ok. I just wanted to say how much I love you. I know we haven't been on the same page for awhile; and I understand that. And I wish - I wish that we can have a father daughter relationship sometime soon. But you need to wake up, sweet girl."

"It's too quiet here, even Emmett notice something unusual with the atmosphere. Why? Cause there is no one to make sarcastic joke, or yell at a siblings or just laugh randomly, and maybe I miss that glare of yours." I chuckled.

"I miss it so much. But I know that when the time comes, you will do all those things once again. Just please wake up, for me - for your siblings - the rest of the family. If it's to much for you, then just do it for your mom. She wants to see you all smiley and all. She hate to see you like this, I do, and everybody else. Just please."

Suddenly, Alice come running into the room with a panic expression. I tried to read her mind yet it was too frazzle to get a good glimpse of anything. "What's wrong Alice?" I asked her.

"Edward, they're here." I froze a little bit, as I stared a little bit at my sister.

"What do you mean?"

"Edward, it's the newborns, they're close to the border to Seattle."

"Seattle?" I quickly stood up, gave a glance at Nessie and kissed her forehead as I walked out of the room with Alice. We got downstair where everyone else was; all clump together in a room with panic expression.

"What this about Seattle?" I gritted.

"We think it's near the field where the last time we played baseball." Jasper informed me.

"It must be, it's where we found Nessie's and that newborn saying 'it's where it all started'" E.J says. He was leaning against the wall.

"Ok. We should go then."

"Yes. I got my pack running there now." Sam spoke out. "We'll be there around that border area getting newborns who would try to flee away." I nodded.

"Good." I looked at Sam. "Thank you for doing this."

He gave a small grin.

"Ok. We all should get going." Carlisle spoke out like a leader once again. "We'll travel by running, a lot quickly to get near Seattle."

"Ok. Let me get some things." E.J says, yet I stopped him.

"No, son. You and the rest of you." I looked at the rest of my kids. "Stay here, it's too dangerous."

"What?" Tony shouted. "We trained, we can fight. Hell, we killed a few newborns already."

"Agreed!" Charlie added in trying to stand up with his brothers.

"I know. But it's going to be maybe triple the amount of newborns this time. Also, the Volturi might come, they don't know about you guys, they would assume the worst as Immortal Children. For the sake of my semi peace of mind; stay here." I gave them a pleading look.

"Beside, we need you to watch your sister." They looked at each and finally agreed.

"Thank you." Bella whispered to her kids as she came to kiss each of them on the cheek and rushed upstair to do the same with Nessie. She soon came back down and stood near Bea, as they made there way outside.

"We'll try not to make it long; kill as many as possible. Just be careful ok?" I turned to look at them once again.

"Yes, Dad." Allie says as she came over and gave me a hug.

"Love you all so much." I kissed the top of her head and hugged the rest of them and rushed out of the house.

We traveled quite a distance for sometime until we stepped foot on the once baseball field where I use to take Bella. Why did this field have so much bad memories now? Victoria, James, Nessie buried, and now the newborns.

"They're here." Alice gasped, as we all snapped our heads to the tree view area where we heard the many running steps coming our way. They emerge from the shade of tree and soon ran toward us.

They were here and ready to kill...

* * *

 **Renesmee P.O.V**

It use to be quite cold during the time in my mind. Felt lonely, and very scared based upon the visions I kept getting.

I heard the voice of my dad; it made me want to cry. I just wanted to wake up and tell him how much I loved him. I was a fool for being so angered by him. I wanted that relationship with him. A father-daughter…

And soon, I heard that the rest of my family just left to fight against the newborns; expect for my siblings. I heard them shuffling around the house, whispered prayers that everything would be ok. I was doing the same until a warm light appeared.

It was like a trigger for me to just stand up and follow the light. Every step I took near the light, made me grow warmer and warmer. I turn back to the empty dark and cold side; and heard the running of footsteps coming near. I turn back to the blinding lights and walked through.

With a gasp, I jerked open my eyes to see four pair of golden eyes looking down at me. Four familiar faces, showing the expression of surprised, worry and most importantly joy.

"Nessie." I turn my head to my sister. "You finally awake." I soon was in the arms of Allie as she started to cry. "Thank god you're awake, I missed me you dearly."

Without saying any hello, I said the words that made my siblings look at me quite shock. "We need to help them; the family in trouble."

* * *

 **Well, Edward talked, Newborn came and Nessie finally awake. So much happened…**

 **What do you think will happen?**

 **What do you think of the chapter?**

 **Please review on what you think; I'd appreciate it.**

* * *

 **Sneak peek: Sneak attack**


	36. Chapter 34: War

**Chapter 34**

* * *

 **Renesmee P.O.V**

"What do you mean?" E.J asked worriedly.

"Mom. Dad. Esme. Carlisle and much of the others are not going to win this war; it's too much of newborns to hold them off."

Alisme covered her mouth with her hand as she gasped. I looked over at my eldest brother as he looked deep in thoughts and the other two were quiet as they look down at the ground. "Renesmee…" Charlie started with me.

"Are you telling me that we must help out?" He asked as I nodded.

"Yes brother, wasn't that the whole plan before I woke up. I heard many things during that coma." I informed them, as I looked over at Tony now.

"I know you want too."

"I do, but that was then, and this is now - god, you're awake Nessie. What happen something bad happen and you get hurt again. We don't want that to happen again. Beside you have no training with the newborns." Tony says as his voice began to rasp with tears in his eyes.

"He's right." Allie whispered as she grasped my shoulders so I could look at her.

"Are you saying that we just stay here and let our family die out there? Might I remind you, this is our battle to fight, our mess - not theirs." I was getting frustrated. I gave each of them a glare. "Beside, I have my way to fight." I smirked.

"No. That's not what I'm saying." Tony says. "You didn't let me finish. I meant that -" I interrupted him.

"You sound like you did, you took a pause." He frown a little and began to speak once again.

"I was going to say." He gave me a glare. "Me, Charlie, and E.J can go while you and Allie stay here." The argument soon changed.

"What?!" Allie shouted. "Hell no. That was not what the argument based upon. If you three get to go, then we two can too." She grasped my hand.

"Allie." E.J pinched the bridge of his nose as he sighed greatly. "It's too risky."

"Isn't everything risky?" I hissed at him. "Life is risky, being in a coma is risky, family is risky. But you must take that risk. Cause that what family do." E.J gone silent.

Charlie didn't say much during that time until now. "I agree with them." He looked at me and Allie. "She's right guys, we must protect them. Even at all cost; it is and still is our battle to fight." He soon grabbed my free hand and smiled at me.

"Thank you." I whispered to him and he nodded. We turn back our attention to Tony and E.J.

"Please… it's the least you can do. Remember I was in a coma listening to everything around me while I got the many chilling visions." I was playing the guilt card on them.

"That's not fair." They both mumbled as they circled around my bed. I was still connect to the IV and was still stuck in the bed.

"So it's finalized, we protect this family. Forever and Always." I stated as they all nodded. "Good, first E.J unhook me from this IV, and second get ready to leave; we can use Tony's gift." They all scrambled out of the room except E.J.

As he helped me unplug some things and unhooking me from the machines, he gave me a worried smile. "Please tell me everything will be ok." He whispered.

"I can't promise such thing. Cause my gift is a little loopy at the moment. But I'll say this, I feel like I everything will be ok." He pulled me into a hug.

"Thank you for coming back to us and being ok. You are being so brave." He kissed my forehead.

"That what family are for." I smiled at him. "Now we must get going." I walked my way out of the room until I turned around and said the words that made him blush.

"By the way E.J, I had a vision of you kissing Bea. You love her brother, she's your mate. Please tell her." I walked out of the room just then.

* * *

Using Tony's gift, we were miles away from the field. Along the way, we found Seth in the forest, and as we communicated the plan to him. He was going to tell the rest of the pack through thoughts, when the time came. He was quite shock to see me.

Soon we heard the family gathering around the area and a thousand of running steps on the ground afar from them. The newborns.

 _Do we have the plan down?_ Charlie talked to us through thoughts as we nodded. We positioned ourselves in the corner of the area - all of our eyes targeting the field as we soon saw the glimpse of running newborns.

We waited for a second or two, and soon they all entered from the area and began to run. "Ready?" I heard Tony whispered. Soon we got out of our position and quickly jumped our way to the center field where we used all of our shield to protect the family.

We heard many gasped behind us, yet we had no time to say hello. We began to focus as we began a pattern of killing off the newborns to kept coming at us.

Many sounds of stretching metal sound was heard in the quiet air along with the terror screams. Suddenly a red haired and dark blonde hair vampire came out from their hiding spot in the woods.

They looked quite worried as they eyed everyone. They didn't know what was coming for them.

The signal came from a whistle from Allie, that's when the wolf pack emerged and lunged toward the frozen vampires. Many parts of them were gone as they screamed in pain .

A fire was then engulfing the remains of the bodies that had been left. As I staree at the flames going up and the smell of smoke rising in the atmosphere. I was now a little scared to turn around and see the family.

I didn't know why. Was it because I was ashamed that I was a total bitch during that time or was it that I was nervous to see Mom. But as I thought about it, I just decided to turn around. And that's when I saw her - the gorgeous women standing in front of me - my mom.

Not long, I was in her embrace as she kept whispering my name.

"Mom…" I could only croak out. "You're back. Thank god." I didn't care that I had tears running down my face. All I knew that was my mom was in front in me and behold; hugging me.

"No, thank god you're ok. I thought I lost you. Please don't do that to me or your father again." Oh dad. I looked up to see him coming toward us. I also saw the rest of my siblings hugging the rest of the family.

"Renesmee." He too could only say my name. I shocked him by just embracing him and telling him how sorry I was during that time where I hated him.

"I'm so sorry. I never meant such thing back then. It's just that -" he interrupted me by just kissing my forehead.

"I understand Renesmee. I just thank god you are ok and awake. Like your mother said, don't do that again." I couldn't help but cry the happy tears. Yet it didn't last long until I was pulled into a vision.

Black coats. The Volturi.

"Oh god." I mumbled. The moment was cut short as the family soon gathered together as we huddled around. I noticed that Alice, Charlie and Edward having the same expression I was wearing. They must have seen the vision also.

"They're coming." Alice and I said at once. We looked back at the forest. Where soon the main three Volturi came out along with the guard.

"Carlisle." Aro began to speak, as Carlisle, Edward, Emmett and Jasper took their place in front of the rest of us. My brothers did the same only in front of us and behind the guys as the rest of us were quiet behind them. We knew it wasn't good to just speak out; the chances wouldn't be good. So my siblings, Mom and I just put our shield up; which intensify much more.

"What a pleasure to see you, Aro." Carlisle spoke calmly. He took a step out of the protective barrier. "What must we owe seeing you here?"

"We were informed by the name of Victoria, saying that these children are immortal children. And a witch you have." I soon began to panicked. "Now where is that Victoria, she said she would meet us."

"Dead." Jasper blankly says as he eyed the slowly dying fire behind us.

"They are not immortal, and Bea is apart of this family now." Dad added as he looked back at us. His face showed a expression of pain. Bea, was standing next to E.J now as he stood protectively in front of her.

"We don't know of such. For all we know, they can be threats to our kind. They must be gone." Caius sneered which soon was growled back at by the rest of the family.

"They are no threats, they have blood in their veins and a beating heart. They are hybrid, Aro." Carlisle informed his once old friend. "Half human, half vampire. But not immortal." He paused and looked over at a frighten Bea.

"And the girl, Bea. She is a witch indeed. But she is as human as possible."

"I want to meet them." Aro eyed us all individually. Mom, Esme, Rosalie and Alice now stood in front of us six.

"Until my heart beat once again - which is never - will never do such thing." Mom growled.

"Now, Isabella." Aro glared at Mom. "Must you be so fiesty. All I want is to see them - for proof." Dad soon stood next to Mom as he held her hand.

We knew what we had to do. If Aro wanted to meet all of us, we would do his request. We got out of the crowd along with Bea, as she clung to E.J's arm. We heard a few of our family members telling us to get back. Yet we continue our walk toward the Volturi.

"Hello, Aro." We all said.

"Children." He whispered as he smiled evilly at us. Without warning he grasped E.J's hand, and soon he held a angered expression.

"I can't read anything." He told the rest of the Guard.

"The reason they must be gone." Caius added.

"Brother, this is no time to be impatient." Aro scolded Caius as he soon grasped all of our hands as he tried to read any of our thoughts. Yet still nothing - note the same angered expression on his face.

"Again, you're all blank." He looked at us astonish and soon met the gaze of Jane. "Jane." He says as she soon stood next to him and the one word she said; _pain._

Luckily, all of our shields were up and nothing happened. Her face was quite shocked but mostly agitated.

"Extraordinary." Aro clapped his hand together as began to laugh. "All of them confined us all. They are special." He looked over at Carlisle.

"You're right, dear friend. They show sense of human, but they are quite something special." Carlisle didn't say anything.

"Now." Aro looked at us once again. "What are we going to do with you six."

"Aro." Marcus finally spoke up. His voice showed a hint of boredom. "Caius is right, they show great threat."

"Yes. Of course, but another choice can be offered. I offer you six to join the guard."

"We will do no such thing." Charlie sneered at him.

"An offer you must consider." Aro flatly says.

"Still no." I growled. "Unless you want to know what the future hold for you." He looked at me confuse. I soon stepped out of the group and lifted my shield. And I held my hand out ti him as he hungrily grasped it.

The vision was at placed in his brain. _He and the rest of them were soon overruled and were burning in the flame of fire._

He gasped and let go of my hand. He then looked at us once again. He saw the thoughts that we had more gifts to offer. "What a prize." He whispered. "So many potential gifts. Mind reading, the future, pathokinesis, teleportation, healing, and the power of the mighty Brevil Witch. What a prize."

"Still wouldn't consider it, Aro." Charlie says as we walked back to the family side.

"I see that we are out voted on letting them join the Guard, but must you consider. As for now, we will leave with peace." Aro says as they soon vanished from the area.

We looked back at the family, like again all the hugging seemed to resume. It was the end of the war, and in the end we still had the family.

* * *

 **Quite a long chapter; I was suppose to stop at the part where the vision of the Volturi making its entrance. But I decided to just add it in. No cliffy on this chapter.**

 **I'm not good at writing fighting scenes and all that; so sorry if it was somewhat rushed.**

 **But...**

 **What do you think of the chapter?**

 **Hate it or love it? It was the high point for this story...**

 **Don't worry, it's not quite the end of the story. This story have a few more chapters before the Epilogue and also… the Sequel!**

 **Yes! The sequel. I've decided that this story I was working for awhile wanted to be a series. Heard right… a series. A four part series.**

 **I hope you all are excited for it; cause I'm so excited to write more for this story/series now.**

 **Please review on what you think; I'd appreciate it.**

* * *

 **Sneak peek: Relationship**


	37. Chapter 35: Let Me Love You

**Chapter 35**

* * *

 **Bella P.O.V**

I looked upon the midnight sky in front of me from the glass window. The cool breeze was in placed, stars twinkling and the full moon rising. It had been close to a full day since the battle and Volturi meeting.

To say that we were beyond thrill were not the words to say. As to say, we were blessed and thankful that everything turned out ok. First, Renesmee was awake, the battle was gone and so was the Volturi and the most important thing was that everyone was safe.

During that time after, everyone gone into their own corner with their loved ones placed around the house.

The kids were sprawled out around the living room, as Charlie played a soft tune on the piano. E.J was on the loveseat trying to catch a snooze, Tony was now glued with the TV and the girls, they were braiding each other hair.

I noticed that I haven't seen Edward for awhile, and I somehow missed his presence near me.

I slide the glass door open and stepped out into the porch.

Cool air was what I maybe needed. The night sky was new and as I descended into the woods a little further I couldn't help but contain my thirst. My throat burned each step I took nearing the animal I preyed upon. With one leap and a twist of the Mountain Lion neck, I sunk my teeth into its warm blood.

After disposing the animal, I found a small flower meadow and so I decided to ponder on such things. I leaned myself against a rock looking over some part of the lake. I then thought of all that been going on the past few weeks. It was mostly chaotic and somewhat frightful, yet some parts of the memories were good memories. Like the quality time I spent with the kids or the small conversation I would have with Edward.

Even though our relationship was undefined and complicated, some part of me was thankful that it wasn't to dramatic. Like I said, we had small talks and tried to reconnect with each other, yet we weren't full on with a relationship. It was mutual.

Yet some other part of me wanted to explore more in our relationship once again. I wanted or maybe craved his love once again. Even though our past relationship had some bumps along the way and ended with him leaving and all. I still wanted him once again.

"Seems that you found your place." I heard a velvety voice says. I turn to see Edward there. I couldn't help but let my body shiver a little.

"I guess I did." I could only say. If my heart could beat, it would go a million beat per second just like the past when I saw him. Even till now, I could imagine my inner self escaping from my body and with me dazing upon him.

"This was my quiet place too." He says as he sat next to me on the rock. "It's very -" he somehow couldn't find the words to describe the place that he too loved.

So I offered the words. "Peaceful." He nodded and looked around him and soon up at the sky.

It was quiet from that point on, until he broke the silent once a shooting star flew by leaving me and him at awe.

"Bella?" He questioned me. "Did you make a wish."

I did make a wish, but I knew that it might never come true. All I wished and wanted was him once again. Back in my arms, letting his lips peck mine and his words of poetry leaving me sighing. But I couldn't say that. I couldn't just let it out…

"I did, but it's a secret." I say. "Since you asked, did you wish on something."

"Us." He freely responded and I froze a little.

"What?" I whispered as I looked at him shocked. His eyes met mine and I knew behind his facade of smiles and laughter, he was hurting too. Just like me…

Wait,

Did he felt the same way as I did? Or was it just me? Am I crazy to think that? Or maybe it could be fate bringing us back together? Who knows, right? But what if? Yet why did he wish that?

"Bella." Once again his voice cut me off from my thoughts of worry. "I'm sorry I said that, it's just I missed you. I just want you to know that I still love you."

"Hmm." I looked down at the ground, patches of small flowers wanting to bloom, nearing the time of spring. "Thank you for telling me the truth." I whispered. I could feel my eyes watering.

His features furrowed into a small frown, "I'm sorry if my comment upsetted you. It's just the truth. But I know that the truth can hurt - like right now." His voice was quiet like mine, and a little uncertain.

"It's ok. It's just a shocker."

"I know."

"Edward." God, his voice rolling off my tongue made my cold heart warm again. I knew it might not be good timing to say how I felt once again, yet I wanted to let everything off my chest.

"Do you have that feeling when your heart feels half full when you see someone you love and the other half felt dark or maybe emptiness cause you know that you might not have them?"

"Everyday." He looks at me and ask "Why ask such thing Bella?"

"Because, that's me everyday with you." _Crap._ I thought. Why did I say such thing. It was going well in my mind until the words came out.

He held a tight smile on his face as I didn't dare to look at him now. "Is that how you feel, Bella?"

I nodded, as I turn my face to him, still hesitant to look at him. I felt his fingers on my chin and as he lifted my face to meet his, I was anticipating the moment for him to dismiss himself and leave.

Yet somehow it never came, only the most shocking part did. His lips against mine. "Then let me take the pain away for the both of us. Let me love you Bella." His words were natural to say but to me it's just made me want to fall from grace and into his arms.

"Edward." Like the stupid self I was, I could only say his name. Even at times like this, it somehow seemed appropriate to say his name. God, what has this world gone too.

"Bella, I know I messed up bad. I know I was a jerk - wait not jerk more like bitch. But I promise you I wouldn't ever leave you nor the kids ever again." His words sunk into me, as I began to grow silent.

"I don't know." Why was I so scared. I wanted him bad. More than ever before. Why was I saying no, goddammit!

"Forever is a promise I'm willing to keep. If you only let me show you, my love." He said the words that I knew I couldn't fight against. _My love._

Those words kept chanting in my mind as I tried to hold on to what I had left - the safe haven I built myself from falling in love once again. But I knew, I knew, I was failing and that haven, was tumbling down.

Stone by stone as it seemed, they were slowly fading away - yet I didn't care. Cause if that shield was no more, I would have Edward. And Edward was all I wanted since I laid eyes on him.

And when I knew that safe haven was no more, I let my heart take a break. And for the first time once again, I felled in love with the men I knew I would be destined to. _Edward Cullen._

As a reach out from love, I decided to take a step closer to him and let our body touch, and soon our lips found each other once again. "I missed you." After a few seconds from the passionate kiss.

"So have I, my love." His voice was soft and calm as his hand travels along my back. His touch was electrifying and still gives me the chills.

 _Maybe that wish did come true. Make a wish upon on a star._

Suddenly his phone went off in his pocket. We broke away as he answered his phone. A pixie like voice was heard from the phone.

"The Denali are coming in a few hours." Her words made me freeze. Oh crap, I don't know how the Denali's would react based upon me alive…

* * *

 **Hello, been close to a week or so since I updated. Life been busy…**

 **I hope you enjoyed this chapter. And yay! Who knew Bella and Edward are back together.**

 **What do you think of the chapter? Hate it or love it? Please review on what you think.**

 **Thanks...**

* * *

 **Sneak peek: Return of Denali's**


	38. Chapter 36: The Marking

**Chapter 36**

* * *

 **Bella P.O.V**

Hand in hand, Edward and I slowly walked our way back to the house. It was now hard to imagine that in reality I got Edward again.

The house soon came into my view miles away and the sound of laughters filled the house as I tried to contain my smile, failing badly.

"I miss that smile." Edward says as he pecked my cheek once again and if I could, I would be bright red. What can I say, he still dazzle me and gives me the chills. The power of love…

Every few steps toward the house, I began to grow a little nervous on what the Denali's would think of my alive transition. Before I knew it, I was soon in the comforting arms of another family member - Tanya.

"Oh my god!" All I could hear her screech with delightness. "How can this be?" Her voice was breaking a little, and if she could, she would have tears rolling down her cheeks.

"Magic." Starcasm was truly rolling off my tongue. Yet, it was kinda true, with the whole spell thing Bea did.

"Now Tanya, let me have a hug with my sister." The soft voice of Kate could now be heard. Not long, I was being hugged by Kate and the rest of the Denali. Lastly came Laurent as he stand back a little further than the rest. He held a tight smile, but he somehow looked afraid.

"It's a miracle to see you again, Bella. Welcome back?" His voice was strain. I stepped a little closer toward him and he looked at me, his eyes felt scared.

What did he think I was going to do? Yell at him? Hit him? No...

Without any hesitation I pulled him into a hug, as he tensed up in my arms and soon relaxed and sharing back the hug. "I missed you dearly." He whispered as I chuckled.

"You're family Laurent, and you proved that countless time. Walking away from James and Victoria, helping me during tough times, and most importantly being the kids Uncle."

"Thank you." Was all he could say as he stepped away and wrapped an arm around Irina. I came back into Edward's awaiting arms as he smiled down at me.

"Bella, we have so much to catch up on. But let us go inside first for you to explain to us about this wonderful miracle we're seeing." Eleazar says as he smiled warmly at me.

Within seconds we were situated in the living room with everyone gathering around. Carmen decided to take a seat right next to me as she grasped my hand. "Where should I began to tell you?" I said. I was truly uncertain on how to explain such things to my second family.

"From the beginning, would be great." Eleazar told me.

"Ok, after the birth, I somehow never got much peace in the so called "afterlife." I felt like I was in a loophole of a weird dimension." The Denali's listened intently.

"And during the years, I would wander around, something looking down and watching my family I looked over at Edward, the Cullen's and my kids, as I smiled at them. "Then I met Bea, who stayed with me and well, she was the one to get us out of that mess. And here I am."

"Who?" Tanya says as she likes confuse much like the rest of the Denali's.

"She's a newest family member." I told them as I waved over Bea, who was standing in the corner of the room trying to be not seen. She seemed quite scared to come out, so I walked myself over to her and laid a gentle hand on her. "It's ok." I whispered.

She soon came out of the corner and to be view by the family. "Hello darling." Carmen was the first one to greet Bea. "I'm Carmen." She introduced herself.

"Hello." Bea soft voice was heard. "I'm Beatrice, but everyone call me Bea." After a few hellos and introduction on Bea. She soon felt comfortable with the atmosphere.

Before she could explain, Eleazar figures out her identity. "My, you're a Brevil's witch." He says as everyone looked between those two.

"Yes. I'm a Brevil witch." Bea naturally said. "How did you know?"

"The mark on your shoulder." Eleazar pointed out and Bea gasped as she rushed to the hanged mirror on the wall - across from the room.

"The mark?" She whispered, her voice was getting higher. "I always thought it was birthmark."

"No, my dear. It's not a birthmark, it's a mark signify the mark of the Brevil's ancestors of witches."

"But how did you know about such thing?"

"I read about it in this ancient text that the Volturi had, when I used to be with them." He says and I noticed that the kids tensed up a little.

"Kids, why don't you go into the kitchen and have a small snack while we talk." I told them but they shook their heads no.

"It's ok mom." E.J says as he looked at his siblings and they nodded in an agreement with him.

"Ok, but if it gets to much, you can leave the room anytime." They nodded once again. "Sorry, please continue."

"It's ok, Bella." Eleazar smiled once again as he began to explain. "It's a symbol that most powerful witches are born with."

"So you're saying I was born with this marking?" Bea questioned as she looked at it once again. "My mother always told me that - oh my god." She started to whispered.

"Bea?" I was getting a little concern for her.

"No wonder she hated me, the mark must have reminded her of how much she didn't get to have the power. Oh my god." She covered her mouth as she began to sob. "My mother hated me because of this, oh god!" I slowly walked over to her and wrapped my arms around her, as I tried to comfort her.

"Bea, this isn't your fault on why she hated you sweetheart. She is a cruel and very cold-hearted person to you, and I'm sorry for that. But please, don't blame yourself." If I could cry, I would cry alongside with her. Her life was no dream, maybe it was a nightmare. But I knew she had something greater in her. She was special, she was my friend, sister, an important family member.

"Guys," I looked over to my kids. "Why don't you get Bea something to eat and drink, while we talk this through." They didn't say anything but nod as Allie helped directed Bea into the kitchen. Once they were in the kitchen, I sat back down and sighed greatly.

"You're amazing Bella." Edward whispered in my ears as I held a grin and laid my head in his shoulder.

"It's nothing Edward, that's what family do, we console each other. Bea was about to have a panic attack." He gave me a tight smile as he kissed me lightly on the lips.

"Thank you for informing Eleazar. But let just have a time where we catch up." I told him.

"Of course." Before I knew it, I was dragged upstair by the girls as we made our way into a spare room to catch up.

* * *

 **More info for Bea and her witchyness… and well she almost had a panic attack (poor her…)**

 **And also, the Denali's know Bella is alive, isn't that great news?**

 **What do you think of this chapter? Please review on what you think of it...**

* * *

 **Sneak peek: Bea & E.J **


	39. Chapter 37: Loving You Is All I Want

**Chapter 37**

* * *

 **Bea P.O.V**

I never really believed in love during the time, until I met E.J. I thought love was for fools, guess I'm a fool now.

As the days gone by, the others came to the point of saying goodbye to the pack and Denali's. I couldn't help but stay in the back and smile as I waved them goodbye.

And now that the house seems to be quite empty, I began to go back into my quarter space. As I laid on the bed, I just watched the fantasies of me and E.J play in my mind.

A sudden knock threw me off by surprise as I turned to see Renesmee standing there. "You ok?" She asked me as I nodded. Just nod, is the best answer right? I can't just say, _No, I'm just daydreaming of your brother and I._

Just no...

"Yea, just daydreaming…"

"About my brother." I froze a little. Did she just say what I thought she said? How did that happen?

"How you know?" I whispered. It's no time to play dumb.

"An instinctive guess, but the real reason is that your whole facial expression seems to change whenever my brother comes into the room, and now you have that same expression at the moment." Damn, she was good.

"It's a small crush." I try to explain myself.

"Seems more than that, Bea."

"Really?" I squeaked our. Why was I nervous.

"Yea, again, it shows."

"Poker face that bad?"

She chuckled and sat herself next to me on the bed. "What happen?"

"We kissed during the time in California."

"I know that." I looked at her shock. Did she foresee it or is she that good at knowing.

"Then what do you mean?" My body felt numb on what she meant by her question.

"I think I should rephrase, what will happen now?"

"Oh." I was quiet now and then I thought - what _will happen between us._ With the stupidity in me, I asked the question. "Does he… um…-" I couldn't even finished the question. I was scared.

"Like you?" I didn't dare to look at her. "Girl, have you seen him, he's falling for you, so, so, so hard. It quite refreshing to see him jittery around someone - very rare for him. Wait, scratch that, it's _impossible."_ I couldn't help but chuckle. Him jittery? I couldn't see that in him. Maybe I was to in love to see.

I felt kinda special once Ness told me that now. He was jittery? Around me? And that was impossible for him? That meant something right? Could it? Was there some hope for us and whatever our relationship is?

"You ok Bea? You kinda blanked out on me."

"Yea, Sorry." I apologize as I looked at Ness once again. "Ness, please be honest."

"Ok…"

"Should I talk to him? What do I do? I mean… it's complicated."

"Well first, you should know my brother in the backyard sipping on whiskey. God, I think he's so in love with you that he doesn't know to do and he start to drink. So I suggest you talk to him, about you two. And we'll go from there ok?" For the first time I listened to someone. I made my way downstair and into the back.

Like Ness said, E.J was wandering around the spacious backyard, as he would sip on a glass of whiskey.

"Drinking again I see." I made my appearance as he turned around to look at me.

"Yea, I think that you might have a drinking problem now."

"I doubt that, but it help."

"With what?" I didn't want to protrude, but I did want to know; let a conversation flow.

"You." He whispered. It was a very soft whisper, something that most human ears wouldn't pick up,

but I ain't no human, I was a witch, a Brevil's witch.

"Me?" I questioned him. "What about me, that you have to drink away?"

"I don't know but it's you, for the fact. It's always been you."

I furrowed by brows, agitation was written all over my face. "What about me for you to drink? Cause I don't want to be at fault for your damn drinking problem, E.J." I snapped at him, which I regretted so I apologized.

"The bond between us."

"Huh?" Why was I still confused and frustrated with his cryptic words. "What bond are you even talking about? We can't even be in the same room together, or even look at each, one of us would always leave. So we confine in our own space, until now. After that-"

Before I could say more, he covered my mouth with his free hand. "Let us talk, a little further from the house." He eyed the house for a minute, "Since people might be eavesdropping on us!" He shouted. We heard a loud laughter in the house once E.J said that. He took a last sip to his drink, as he pulled me away from the house following the trail into the forest. But before we could go farther away, I heard Ness shouting at Tony for being a idiot.

Once we were further into the forest, he let go of me and folded his arms around his chest as he eyed me. "E.J, what is there to talk about this bonding?" I abrupt asked, not wanting this to be more awkward than it was.

"Mate bonding." He says as his lips formed a tight line. The words stopped me in my track - _bonding, mate -_ what?

"Mate?" I whispered.

"Yes." He snapped. "Funny how the minute you say you need to go, I want to go also. And after that kiss, god, that was amazing - for your information - and now I can't even process how I feel for you."

"What do you feel for me?" I slowly asked as I took a step little closer to him.

"Do you truly want me to answer that?" He rubbed the back of his neck.

"Yes, that why I asked." Even in times like this, my starcasm seems to leak through.

"It's like when you are near me, it takes my breath away. And when you are near me, I want to say so much to you yet I have no voice. I feel for you so much that it's hard to even think, breathe, or even live. That why I turn to alcohol, it's numbing me of all the feelings, for you. All of the feelings that still lead to you." His voice was getting louder. "I love you, and now that I said that, I don't regret it. And I'll say it again, I love you." He empathize each word.

Air rushed out of me leaving me breathless. "I'm sorry?" I don't know what to say next. How do you tell the person you love that you love them? How?

"Don't be." The space that was once between us was empty. His chest was pressed up saint mine. "Never be sorry, it doesn't feel right. It's not your fault at first. Cause to me this is a blessing in disguise."

"A blessing that we both feel for each other?" He nodded.

"I don't know what to say, E.J. It's so sudden, yet it feel like it's been long awaited. The right time to love each other. I mean… what if it break? Love seems to be so delicate to mess around, and here we are -" Suddenly he pushed me up against the trees as his heavy hot breath filled between us.

"You have little faith in love, as I can tell." He whispered. "But let fate take its course, and that fate is us." Before I knew it, his warm lips - that I missed - was on mine. God, it felt so much more passionate than before. Like a spark in the night.

"We both know that we love each other, so give it a chance, please? Or I might have to buy a whole damn liquor store to cope." His voice was ringing in my ear - his low voice that turn into a small growl.

"Threatening is one way to put it, but I suggest this." I smiled as I too pressed my lips on his.

 **[At this moment, the next scene to be a little steamy/lemony. So in case, if uncomfortable, please skip this part.**

 **Ps. It quite hard to do these scene in a certain person P.O.V, so I'm gonna change it to 3rd person.]**

After that so called talk, more like make-out session they found their way back home with no one in sight, so they went into E.J's bedroom. He quickly laid Bea on the bed as he kissed her neck, leaving her breathless. E.J hands soon trailed around her body, as he stopped upon the waistline. "Are you sure?" He whispered.

Without hesitation, she pulled his head down so that he could met her eyes and she whispered into his ears, "We both know that we want it, we need it." He nodded. But he didn't rush into pleasure, he wanted it to be the high point, so he started slow with kisses and the pulling off her shirt and pant. Leaving her quite bare, only with the exception of the bra and underwear.

Bea, on the other hand was impatient. Her fantasies were might be coming true, and all she wanted was to feel him. So she made the move of pulling his shirt off, leaving her quite satisfy of ogling his bare six-pack chest. Soon she fumbled with his belt as they couldn't break away from the kiss.

"Slow down, sweet girl." He whispered into her ears.

"I'm an impatient woman, I just need you, please." She whimpered. E.J couldn't say no to his love, so he gave up on the slow tempo of their love and he slowly traced his fingers up her thigh and pulled her undies down leaving her very bare, and like again he did the same to her bra. Naked and expose and he couldn't contain himself, but he tried. He gently kissed her, and so when the time came, he made love to her.

As the time went on, both of them were breathing heavily as they tried to contain what was left of them. And with the last bit of intimacy between them, they collapsed into each other arms.

Bea looked up at the man she loved and caressed his cheek, she whispered, "I love you." to him.

He couldn't help but contain his smile, and as he planted a kiss on her forehead, he whispered the same. "I love you, Beatrice Kara Brevil, forever and always." They soon fell asleep, leaving the night off with a peace of mind that they found love.

* * *

 **Well… that happen. Bea and E.J together and well; let's say lovey dovey for the sake of all.**

 **Do you like them together? Opinion plz…**

 **Also, I can't believe it! That from this moment, the next chapter (that will come soon) will be the last chapter in** **Five Lost Souls** _ **,**_ **then Epilogue. Very exciting and sad.**

 **What do you think of this chapter? Please review on what you think of it...**

* * *

 **Sneak peek: Last chapter**


	40. Chapter 38: Five Lost Souls

**Chapter 38**

* * *

 **3rd person**

It wasn't no secret that Bea and E.J were together, the whole family guessed it would happen. So when they told the family, they were happy for them, maybe too happy?

Bella couldn't be happy at the moment, her family was at peace, and her life with Edward was going well. He kept his promise, as he would tell her each and everyday that he loved her, even though she told him not too. Yet he never listened, and every day his words would be, _I love you always,_ followed by a kiss. She didn't mind the kiss though, it still gave her butterflies.

As she reminisce upon the memories, during the past weeks, trying to focus on the good. She couldn't help but forget about it and watch from the patio to see her children happy and laughing, as they tried to spray each other with the water hose.

Even if they were at physical age of forty-one, they were still stuck in the mindset and body of young teenagers, just like them. She didn't mind that, no, she just wanted them to be happy

forever - like at that moment.

"My love?" Edward voice came to her as she looked up to see Edward sitting beside her on the bench and held her hand.

"Yes?" She asked him, as they now both looked at their children.

"Come with me will you?" His only words were. "It's a surprise." He added along. She frown a little, as she sighed as she took a quick glance around. She stood up and was soon being rushed out in the arms of Edward. Before she knew it, she was surrounded by field of flowers, just the the meadow back in Forks.

"What this?" She whispered, as she kneeled down to the ground and gently touch the patches of dandelions and wildflowers.

"I thought it would be a place for us to cherish." He smiled as he kneeled down next to her.

"But, why? aren't we moving away in a few years?"

"Love, please don't worry about it, just enjoy."

Bella nodded as she soon laid her body up against Edward's chest. As they looked off to the sky, as the sun soon set away, leaving the breathtaking image of a sunset. "Edward?" She questioned him.

He looked down at her, as he couldn't contain his smile, as all he could see was the beauty in her. Her shape, form, her once brown eyes now golden, it was all beauty and perfection to him. "Hmm?" He rubbed his arms up and down her arms as a soothing motion.

"What would your life be like if it hadn't been for me or the kids?"

"I don't know, and I can't imagine it. It probably would be quite gloomy, depressing maybe cold. I might have gone back to my old habits of human blood and leaving the family. I truly can't imagine it." He sighed, as he tried not to think fully into about the _what if._

"But I do know that since you and the kids appeared into my life, it made me realize how important it is to love someone and family. To show that life isn't always about living for yourself."

She too couldn't help but smile as she caressed his cheek, as he lowered his head to kiss her. And as the words he said to her sink in to his mind, he knew it would be a good time to ask a question he always wanted to ask her the minute she was back into his life.

He gently pulled her chin up so that her eyes could met his. And as she gazed upon him, he knew, that in his heart he was ready for it. "Marry me?" he finally says. He pulled out a box and presented it to her.

She couldn't believe her ears, her love, was asking her for a hand in marriage. All she could do was stare up at him as she just froze. And like again, he said the words, _Marry me?_

And for that time being she thought long and hard. But it wasn't long nor hard to figure out on what she wanted. She knew her answer the minute she kissed him. "Yes." She whispered subtly.

As he couldn't contain his joy, like always he lifted her up and into his lap, as he kissed her oh so passionately. "I love you, Isabella Marie Swan." He took his mother ring out the box and slide it onto her finger as she gazed upon it.

"Not anymore," she chuckled. "It's soon to be Cullen." He smiled at that. As they couldn't help but part lips they stayed like that for awhile.

Until when Bella broke the kiss way, as she rushed her hand through his hair. "Can I show you something?" She asked.

"Always." Was his only answer. As she focus, she held a tight grin as soon her shield soon lifted and before Edward knew it. For the first time, he could hear the thoughts of his love.

 _The first time they made eye contact._

 _Biology class._

 _Saving her from Tyler's van._

 _La Bella._

 _The dance._

 _Goodbye._

And then now.

 _The kids._

 _The family._

 _And them._

As it soon ended, Edward cupped Bella's face in his hand and kissed her once more. They were together, and would always be.

* * *

As they noticed their parent coming way near the house, Renesmee couldn't contain her excitement just like Alice and soon rushed alongside them, with Allie trailing behind. "Oh my god!" She squealed! "Dad propose!" She shouted as everyone heard and made their way toward the happy couple.

After the tons of hugging and congratulating, Alice, Esme, Rosalie, and Bea stayed alongside Bella as they tried to help with wedding plans, and Edward with Carlisle, Jasper and Emmett with a friendly round of wrestling.

Which left the kids together once again. As they looked around to see their family together, they knew that they found their family. They knew that the family they longed for was found.

"Who knew…" Tony sighed.

"What?" They all asked him.

"We were once five lost souls in need of a family, and here we are. We have a family to love, someone who always will love us. And who knew E.J would find someone to love." He slapped the back of E.J as they all laughed.

"Indeed, little brother. We found a family." E.J says, and Tony frowned a little.

"Hey! I'm not that little of a brother, Charlie is. I was just born fifteen minute later, hmph!" He folded his arm like a toddler as the rest of them couldn't help but laugh as they walked back into the house to see all the laughing chaotic happening.

It was their family, and they loved it.

* * *

 **Oh My Gawd! I can't believe it, it's the last chapter of** _ **Five Lost Souls.**_ **A story where I accomplished by finishing it. Just wow…**

 **I want to thank you to all, and I mean EVERYONE, for taking the time to read this story, the time where you reviewed it and all. I truly am so grateful that you stuck around for this sorry and hopefully follow up on the sequel soon.**

* * *

 **Sneak peek: Epilogue**


	41. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

* * *

 **[Volterra, Italy]**

As Aro sat in the head of the throne, he couldn't help but frown. He tried to concentrate on the smell of human coming into the area as for a "tour." Yet his mind of his was to occupy on sulking based upon his encounter with the Cullen's and Masen's.

He felt like a fool for not taking a charge on getting what he wanted. And what he wanted was the magnificent gifts of the Masen's. All of them…

He wanted the power of knowing each of them and lead them into his coven. He didn't seek out for Bella, Edward nor Alice no more. No, he found what he wanted, the five Masen's. They had everything he wanted. Powerful gifts that would do righteousness in the hand of his.

"Master, must you frown when we are about to dine?" Jane asked as she was impatient for the pesky human to come in.

Aro sighed as he clapped his hand together and stood up. "Yes my dear, I am quite in an unpleasant mood of such."

"If I may ask, but why?"

"The gifts of the children." He hissed as he pondered upon them.

"The Masen's?" Caius sneered as he couldn't help but growl. Caius was a man who hated to get defeated just like his brother. And he too was quite infuriated to know that the Cullen's were risking the secret of their existence. Bunch of fools… "Why must ponder of such?"

"Brother." Aro turned around to face Caius. "The childrens are to gifted to be waste, wouldn't you say. They would make an excellent place in the guard."

"If you must think that…" Marcus rasped as he weighted his head in the palm of his hand. "Gifted…" he sighed.

"Exactly." Aro smirked. "Children who might give us unlimited power." With the word _power_ in use, Caius smiled evilly.

"If that's the idea Aro, how must we proceed."

"With a plan…" Aro only says as his thoughts were now focused on a plan to take what he wanted.

"A plan to attack? Showing ourselves? If you think that, then it's a foolish plan to say. They are quite equipt to take on us, we would be gone before long."

"Brother, I meant to hide ourselves, as in sneak attack." With that, Caius calmed down as he thought about it for awhile.

"Seems like a plan worth doing." He finally says.

"Indeed. But first, we must feast." Aro smirked, as he saw the unfortunate humans walking into the area. Humans, who were so naive to think of what would happen to them.

As he walked toward the group of tourists, he couldn't help but think, _I get what I want, and I do anything for that._

* * *

 **I thought I would update right after the last chapter. The past 6 months were the best with updating this story for many to read. And I can't wait to do it once again in the sequel (coming soon…)**

 **Like again, I want to thank everyone who read the story, reviewed, or even took a peek at it.**

 **With reviews I appreciate so much, and to those who took the time and review on chapter, some include A CentauRita, ClaceLover08, Pattsy1994, and MammaNita4 for reviewing throughout the story. So thank you from the bottom my heart, it mean so much to see what people think of the story.**

 **And as for the sequel, like I said, it will come out soon, maybe post today once again? Maybe? What do you think should I post the preface today? I truly want to get it started. And for the sequel name is…** _ **Midnight Souls.**_

 **(trailer will also come out soon… lots to come)**

 **And as for now, it's time to end the first book in the Souls Series. See you soon!**

 **D...**


	42. Announcement (Came to Say Hello)

Hello, I'm sorry this isn't a chapter to this fanfic. But I came to tell you that if you have an interest in any other genre (that isn't fanfic… even though I love i!) I needed something original, so I wrote my own story.

It is based on a spy/Agent action story called Agent 10. It is filled with romance also. If anyone has an interest in reading it, it is on Wattpad.

Username: KittyCat_books

I also have a book trailer for the story, it is linked or is shown on the Wattpad story.

Until next time I post something here (as a chapter) I will see ya'll soon.


End file.
